


Exposition and Oviposition

by SparkleInTheDarkness (SparkleInTheStars), SparkleInTheStars



Series: Seduced By The Serpent [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Small Penis, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cloaca, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Hemipenes, Historical, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Plug, Mirror Sex, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Oviposition, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Spanking, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), intercural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheDarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledge that the most innocent angels often crave corruption the most.  That behind their wire frame glasses and books, they secretly long to be corrupted.  Aziraphale, Principality of the Eastern Gate, currently residing in Soho is one such angel.Crowley, the demon who did not fall as much as saunter vaguely downwards, is happy to show Aziraphale the pleasures of the flesh.  The pair make some interesting discoveries as they indulge their passion for one another.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Seduced By The Serpent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017787
Comments: 141
Kudos: 670
Collections: The Snake Pit





	1. An Encounter & A Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday season gift for Aivelin who makes the most beautiful and inspiring art. I worked from a prompt he gave me.
> 
> Prompt: Crowley is stuffing Aziraphale’s guts with (unfertilized)eggs and cum, Aziraphale enjoys being stretched. Optional: Eggs are growing bigger inside, Aziraphale is playing with them by pushing them in and out. Optional #2: Crowley has hemipenes, Aziraphale has vulva and Crowley is stuffing his womb with cum in addition to eggs in his guts. Naga Crowley/ elastic angel Aziraphale. penis or hemipenes for Crowley, penis or vulva for Aziraphale, PWP(kink! Oviposition, kink! Cum stuffing, kink! Impregnation, kink! Stretching)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta exspecialagentstarling.
> 
> Note, the eggs are a surprise to both but an enjoyable one.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that the most innocent angels often crave corruption the most. That behind their wire frame glasses and books, they secretly long to be corrupted. Aziraphale, Principality of the Eastern Gate, currently residing in Soho is one such angel.

Last year he'd opened a bookshop that he kept in a state of carefully contained chaos that deterred customers and helped him avoid selling as many of his precious tomes as possible. Hidden amongst misprinted bibles and out of date atlases, Aziraphale concealed romance novels. Not just any, but the most lurid ones he could get his plump hands on. Bodice rippers, as they would one day become known, and Aziraphale did indeed fantasize about having his bodice ripped, particularly by a certain handsome demon of his acquaintance.

In secret, Aziraphale had entertained impure thoughts about Crowley as far back as Eden to be precise. But his passions had been inflamed considerably by the demon's rescuing the angel from the guillotine. Over time his fantasies had become more and more elaborate. Often times Aziraphale had a hard time focusing on what Crowley was actually saying, because his angelic mind was entertaining decidedly un-angelic thoughts. Often after a social encounter with the demon, Aziraphale would take to his bed, almost swooning as he touched himself. 

***

Crowley for his part enjoyed the angel's company, but found his patience growing thin in light of when he had to rescue Aziraphale from the Bastille several years before. Aziraphale had damn near gotten discorporated over crepes!!! Dying for love or even lust was one thing, but dinner? Utter lunacy, he thought disdainfully and shook his head as recalled the incident.

Someone needed to take Aziraphale in hand or at the very least teach him a lesson. When it happened, Crowley had come very close to taking Aziraphale over his knee and disciplining the Brat of the Bastille, as he occasionally thought of him in fonder moments. But he'd hesitated.

One day Aziraphale would look at Crowley as if he hung the moon; the next, the angel would look at the demon as if he'd stepped in something unpleasant in St. James Park. It was hard to know where to draw the line with the angel.

Not that he didn't often think about what it would be like to cross all lines and make Aziraphale his in every conceivable way. A brush of his fang like teeth with the right intent and the angel would be utterly pliant. However, Crowley imagined that releasing venom into the angel's bloodstream to make him more receptive and breeding him wouldn't go well in the long term, however satisfying the thought was in the short term.

So, Crowley indulged himself as often as possible in Aziraphale's company and observed him discretely, cataloguing every detail he gleaned from watching the angel. Gifts of chocolate were well received and always won the demon a smile. Better still it gave Crowley a front row seat to the delectable facial expressions and sounds Aziraphale made as he ate.

 _Mmmmm_ sounds meant the angel enjoyed. _Oooooooooh_ ending in a little groan meant he really enjoyed and then Aziraphale's eyes would flutter shut for a moment in pleasure.

One particular chocolate from Belgium would yield an _Oooooooooh_ followed by a gasp and a _Good Lord_ , as Aziraphale would close his eyes and his face would take on an almost orgasmic expression. Crowley bought them almost exclusively after that.

A year ago when Aziraphale was opening his bookshop, Gabriel had nearly promoted Aziraphale out of Crowley's reach, but a few careful theatrics outside the Archangel's tailor and the promotion was averted. If Crowley were an angel, he would have admitted that the promotion would have been safest for Aziraphale. But not nearly as enjoyable for him and after all, he was a fallen angel - a demon, a serpent from the garden and his urge to possess Aziraphale was growing steadily.

Tonight the urge had become almost unbearable. They'd dined together at a new restaurant and then retired to the bookstore where they'd imbibed in a particularly fine wine. Face flushed with drink, Aziraphale touched Crowley's trouser leg on the pretext of admiring the fabric, leaving the demon fighting back a growing erection. To make matters worse, a glass later, Aziraphale had leaned into the demon, tilted his angelic neck back and started asking him about kissing.

A moment later, Aziraphale pulled back suddenly, suggested they sober up and then offered Crowley a final glass of wine before he left. It was frustrating to no end! One minute the angel was touching the demon's thigh, mere inches from the outline of his cock and the next Aziraphale was acting prim as if Crowley had been the one flirting with him.

At the end of the evening, Crowley pretended to leave, but instead lingered outside the book shop. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. _What exactly did Aziraphale get up to without him? Did he sip wine slowly, a single crimson drop staining his lips as he read? Or did he write out reports to heaven in penance for a decadent evening with a demon?_

Crowley waited until he saw the light in the upstairs where Aziraphale had his living quarters. Satisfied the angel would never know, he slipped inside the shop. For a moment he hesitated as he stepped on a floorboard that gave a noisy creak under his light step. The sensible thing would be to turn back, but he'd gone this far and his curiosity was killing him!

He paused for a moment then closed his eyes for a moment and focused. Black scales covered his body in the darkness of the shop and his form elongated, winding gracefully among the displays of books. Human feature melted away until Crowley was fully transformed into a snake. It had been while since he'd transformed and as he felt his serpentine body move, he realized he'd allowed himself to be an even larger snake than he had then. Briefly he wondered if he ought to recalibrate his size, but a sound from upstairs distracted him. A moan as if in pain.

Crowley slithered silently up the stairs. At the top, he flicked his tongue out and froze. Lust. The air was positively thick with it! There was the usual scent of Aziraphale that he would expect, but he also smelled the sweet feminine heat of a pussy. A very enticing one, his mind registered as a wave of anger washed over him. Was his angel dallying with a random woman of his acquaintance? He'd never observed any particular female lingering about, but the scent was too fresh for a woman not to be present.

Jealousy overwhelmed him. Crowley slid through the shadows determined to get a look at this interloper. The scent was coming from a door at the end of the hall. It was open a crack and he could see a flicker of candlelight. Carefully to minimize any sound of the hinges, he pressed the door open wide enough to slide inside. Making his way into the shadows to observe silently, he coiled, then raised his head to look at the bed.

Crowley stared in shock. On the bed, Aziraphale was naked, his head thrown back with a look of concentration and his legs spread wide. Pink and glistening, a plump pussy peeked out at the demon. Aziraphale's fingers slid over the wet flesh, making an audible sound. The scent was intoxicating and even more so was what fell from the angel's lips, Crowley's name.

Not just once, it was a litany of cries of his name. Aziraphale was teetering on the brink of orgasm, gasping Crowley's name as if it were a prayer. It was something Crowley had imagined since Eden itself but his imagination had never been as sweet as the reality of the angel quivering and calling out his name.

Two thoughts occurred to Crowley simultaneously. First was that was that he wanted to devour Aziraphale's pussy. The second was that he ought to leave and transform back into his human form. Driven by a mixture of arousal and instinct, he moved forward to the bed and moved up between Aziraphale's thighs. Just as he settled on the bed, his top half transformed back into a human form as his bottom half remained in it's serpent form.

***

Aziraphale froze in shock as he spotted the large snake, then saw it transform partially back into Crowley. Ordinarily he sensed the demon's presence, but he'd been so focused on his pussy that he hadn't registered that he wasn't alone. Embarrassed, Aziraphale blushed and moved his slick fingers from his pussy to miracle a nightgown to cover himself, but the wetness prevented him from snapping properly. He brought his hand back to his pussy in an effort to hide his dripping sex. Crowley 's shoulders prevented him from closing his legs."Crowley! What are you- Why-" Aziraphale stammered in embarrassment.

"I never left."

"I see that. What I mean is why are you in my bedroom and why are you like this?!"

"Wondered what you get up to without me at night."

"Well, now you have quite a story to tell your friends back in Hell," Aziraphale sniffled miserably.

Instantly Crowley moved up beside him and pressed his face close.

"You're my only friend, angel. You know that."

Aziraphale opened his eyes and met Crowley's amber gaze. The words were reassuring, but he still felt exposed and ducked his head shyly into the pillow. "Will you please leave?"

"Neither of us wants that, do we angel? Instead of taking to your bed alone and thinking about me, you have me right here."

"My side-"

"Will never find out," Crowley reassured him. "Is there any other reason we can't be together?"

It sounded so easy when the demon put it like that, but surely Heaven would find out. And shouldn't they court first? But wasn't that what had happened since they met in the garden? Aziraphale had always sensed Crowley's love for him, but blocked himself from feeling the full force of it. The demon's affections were something he'd always denied himself. Looking at Crowley, Aziraphale allowed himself to feel the love he always felt hints of and would have collapsed if he weren't lying down already. The sheer intensity was overwhelming. Aziraphale's own heart was a whirl of emotions and yet Crowley's love was a calm in the eye of the storm.

"Crowley, I've never-"

"It's okay, angel. I've got you," the demon assured him gently. "We'll go only as far as you would like. Perhaps we might try a kiss and see how you like it?"

A kiss seemed harmless and he agreed. "A kiss."

Crowley pulled Aziraphale against him and lightly covered the angel's mouth with his. It was a soft kiss, almost hesitant. The angel could feel the demon holding back, trying to manage his long tongue so as not to distress him. Against his thigh, Aziraphale felt Crowley's scale covered lower snake body pressed against him. It was an odd sensation where the human flesh at his waist disappeared into a serpent's scales, but it wasn't unpleasant. Aziraphale loved Crowley and as he allowed himself to sink into the pleasurable sensation of the demon's touch, Crowley was arousing to him in this form as well as his more human form.

When Crowley lifted his mouth, he looked at Aziraphale as if seeking approval and the angel threaded his fingers through the red hair and pulled the demon's mouth back to his. This time the kiss was deeper; Aziraphale felt Crowley's tongue twisting around his, something no human tongue could do, but the sensation was amazing. A needy whimper gathered at the back of Aziraphale's throat. He wanted- Oh so many things! After denying himself Crowley for so long, Aziraphale felt the weight of thousands of years of desire crashing in on him in Crowley's arms.

For several sweet minutes, Crowley's mouth teased Aziraphale's then slid down his neck and nipped lightly at the angelic flesh. Of course Aziraphale had read about things like this in books and touched himself, but nothing had prepared him for the intensity of Crowley's touch. Each touch was sweet and sinful, making urges flicker and bloom inside his body. It was a hunger unlike any he'd ever felt before. He wanted to feel the demon's touch in every way possible, Aziraphale realized through a haze of need.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale once more and gave him a wicked smile as he murmured, "Let me taste you."

For a moment the angel wasn't sure what the demon meant, then a sudden understanding dawned on him as Crowley slid downwards. He ought to say no, but even though he felt a bit shy, Aziraphale parted his thighs slowly and gave an shy nod before turning his head to the side and burying it in the pillow with embarrassment.

Approval given, Crowley trailed his tongue slowly down Aziraphale's stomach, his hands gently stroking the rounded softness until his mouth at last found the angel's pussy. There was a dainty cloud of white blond hair above, but otherwise, it had no hair hiding it from the demon's eager view. Pink lips puffed and swollen gleamed at him enticingly and shining juice had coated Aziraphale's thick thighs. A trail of juice ran from Aziraphale's cunt down to his puckered asshole as Crowley looked approvingly.

Eagerly, Crowley leaned forward and licked from just below Aziraphale's pussy on one side to just above, then moved his tongue to the bottom and brought it up the other side to just above. Then he teased his forked tongue between Aziraphale's silken folds and captured the angel's swollen clit. At the first brush, Aziraphale partially sat up and his eyes went wide. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Between his thighs, Aziraphale saw Crowley's amber gaze looking reassuringly for a moment, before the demon's eyelids flickered closed. Crowley looked as if he was in ecstasy as his mouth moved over Aziraphale's pussy. The mixture of Crowley's pleasure and his own was almost too much for Aziraphale to endure, but he felt as if he would discorporate if they stopped now!

Aziraphale felt his stomach tensing and fluttering as his climax drew closer. He'd brought himself to orgasm any number of times in the past, but it had never been like this. There was a raw powerful surge softened by the tenderest of feelings that built up more and more; he felt as if he might explode. His hips lifted in desperation to maintain contact with Crowley's mouth as an almost unbearable pleasure ripped through his body and he felt his pussy gushing violently into Crowley's mouth.

He didn't know if the sensation had gone on for moments or days as he floated in a sea of warm sensation. When he opened his eyes at last, he saw Crowley licking between his thighs and saw that the demon's hair was damp. Had he done that? Aziraphale wondered with embarrassment.

"Crowley, I'm sorry - I-"

Crowley raised his head and his long tongue moved obscenely over demon's face. His expression was one of utter rapture. "That's divine. Don't apologize, angel."

Before Aziraphale could respond, Crowley's mouth covered the angel's pussy once more. This time, Crowley pushed his tongue inside Aziraphale's heated cunt. Although the angel had touched himself externally, he'd never explored inside his cunt like this. He felt himself stretching slightly to accommodate the demon's tongue and it touched off a new wave of sensation. After several deep thrusts of his tongue, Crowley folded the tip of his tongue inside Aziraphale so his tongue was inside the angel's cunt, but the forked tip of his tongue could stretch up to capture Aziraphale's clit.

The dual sensation had Aziraphale squirming almost helplessly as Crowley teased the angel's pussy mercilessly. This time he climaxed even faster than the first. Just before Aziraphale felt his body approaching climax, it hit him that no other being in the universe had probably ever been brought to orgasm this way before. It was something he alone could share with Crowley and that pushed Aziraphale over the edge. Crowley was his and he was Crowley's in a way no other beings ever could experience.

Aziraphale was still shivering with the aftershocks as Crowley slid up the bed beside him. Two things registered with Aziraphale as the demon took him in his arms. Crowley had miracled himself clean - more Aziraphale suspected for his comfort than the demon’s. And Crowley was fully human once more. Part of the angel felt relieved that the demon had resumed his more human form and part of him was almost disappointed. But then this was their first time making love, so perhaps it was best this way.

"Are you all right, angel?" Crowley asked gently.

Aziraphale nodded. "More than."

"We can call it a night if you wish."

That was the last thing Aziraphale wanted. What was it they said in the books he read? His mind reviewed several of his favourites and he urged, "Make love to me, Crowley."

***

Crowley kissed Aziraphale; his tongue had returned to it's usual slightly elongated but more human state. Perhaps one day the angel would permit him to take him in partial or even full serpentine form, but this was their first time and Aziraphale was already overwhelmed. As it was, the demon felt a bit nervous about the angel taking a more thorough look at what was pressed against his thigh.

"May I touch you?" Aziraphale asked in between kisses.

"I should warn you, I-"

"I feel you against me, you have a- a cock," the angel stammered, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Crowley tried to explain as Aziraphale's hand slid over him. 

"Is it supposed to be so large?" Aziraphale asked, then his expression went to shock and he sat up slightly to look. "Oh my! Two! Crowley, how in the hell do you have two- two members?!"

"I'm part snake," Crowley informed him. He was damned all over again if he would admit that he'd had two cocks since before the Fall. Drinking with Lucifer in the anatomy lab in Heaven had been a bad idea. At least he'd fared better than several other Archangels had that night! 

"I don't think they'll fit."

Although Aziraphale's voice had a worried tone, he was unconsciously moving closer to Crowley. The demon had no doubt the angel would eventually accommodate both his cocks, but he didn't want to alarm Aziraphale.

"Tonight I'll slide only one inside you. We'll got slow, angel."

A look of relief registered on Aziraphale's face. "One might work. But how do we-"

Crowley cut Aziraphale off with a kiss and slid his long fingers up to caress the angel's nipple. The new sensation distracted his angelic companion from worrying about Crowley's dual cocks. The times he'd been with humans, he'd miracled them not to notice his second cock and over time Crowley had grown quite adept at fucking with only one while making things as satisfying for himself.

When the angel was caught up in his arousal once more, Crowley instructed softly, "Roll on your side facing away from me."

Aziraphale did, but the demon could sense a slight reluctance. With a snap of his fingers, Crowley made a large gilded mirror appear on the wall. The angel looked shyly but intrigued at their reflection.

"This way you can see, I'm right here," he whispered sibilantly in Aziraphale's ear. "Going to make this so good for you, angel."

His words had the desired effect and Crowley felt Aziraphale relax slightly as he moved the angel's thigh slightly. Kissing Aziraphale's neck and whispering reassurances, Crowley slowly positioned his top cock between Aziraphale's cunt lips. The angel watched in the mirror, his eyes growing large as the demon eased the tip of his erection into Aziraphale's pussy. It was tight, but the angelic cunt was dripping and yielded eagerly to accommodate his long thick cock.

Once he was deep inside Aziraphale and satisfied that the angel wasn't uncomfortable, Crowley began to move slowly. His bottom cock was jutting out and dripping with precum and he reached around Aziraphale to caress his second cock. Crowley fought to maintain control of his speed as he fucked Aziraphale. The angel's quim was the best thing he'd ever felt around either of his cocks; however he didn't want to upset the angel. It was nothing short of a miracle they were in this position and Crowley didn't want to ruin it.

The demon was shocked when he felt the brush of Aziraphale's hand and heard him say, "Let me, dearest."

A low groan fell from Crowley's lips as the angel took his second cock and began to stroke it. It was hesitant and not as smooth as when the demon did it, but the soft plump hand felt incredible. Crowley kissed Aziraphale's neck and ran a hand over the angel's soft stomach. He loved the gentle roundness and wondered in the back of his mind what it would be like to impregnate the angel. To see the gently swollen stomach grow even larger. The thought made the demon grow even harder. At that moment, Aziraphale started to cum and his cunt gripped Crowley hard. Tight, wet, pure nirvana, the angel's pussy held tightly.

Crowley felt his top cock swelling more; something primal seemed to flicker within him and his thrusts became faster and harder. He felt the base of his cock swelling. His bottom cock started to cum in Aziraphale's hand but as amazing as the sensation was, it was nothing compared to the feeling of his top cock inside Aziraphale. The angel started to cum once more, crying out Crowley's name and the demon felt the base of his cock pressing into Aziraphale, a swelling pushing into the angel's clenching cunt.

His cock started to cum inside Aziraphale, but the feeling of pleasure continued on and on as the swelling lodged inside the angel. Aziraphale gasped in surprise, but Crowley's hand slid from the angel's stomach to his clit and soon Aziraphale was quivering against him. For nearly a quarter of an hour, they were joined in a strange and wonderful euphoria before Crowley's cock finally slid out of Aziraphale. The angel rolled over to face Crowley, they kissed and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

***

Aziraphale woke with a start. Being an angel, he seldom slept, so having done so was a shock in and of itself. He was naked, under the covers. His pussy felt deliciously stretched and he blushed as memories of the night before came flooding back. Crowley had made love to him and it had been wonderful. Not quite like his books, but somehow better, Aziraphale decided.

Crowley was gone, but there was a note on the pillow. Aziraphale reached for it and glanced. Literally it was nothing more than a scrawl that read: Bakery - C. but he noted with a smile, that the period by the C was a very tiny heart.

It was well past when the shop was ordinarily open and he felt a bit embarrassed to have Crowley find him naked in the light of day. From the street below, Aziraphale could hear carriages going past. Soho was alive with it's customary bustle. He pushed the covers back and stood up, intending to get dressed, but stopped as he caught sight of himself in the mirror his demonic lover had miracled the night before.

Instead of the usual soft paunch in his midsection, it was several inches larger. Aziraphale ran his hand over the swelling of his abdomen. It reminded him of a mother to be, midway through her pregnancy. He couldn't possibly be pregnant! Focussing his powers, he could detect no sign of life in his abdomen. It was a relief, but the idea of his body being swollen with Crowley's child did sound oddly appealing. 

He was about to miracle his clothing a bit bigger when Crowley came into the room. The demon tossed a pastry box carelessly on the bed and grabbed Aziraphale into his arms. Before the angel could protest, the demon kissed him thoroughly. At last, the angel pulled back slightly and pointed at his stomach.

"Crowley, I wondered if you knew what this was."

The demon removed his glasses and his eyes went wide, "Shit, shit, shit, shit , shit, shit! I'm sorry, I was thinking about breeding you and-"

"Yes well, I'm not er bred, " Aziraphale said with a blush. He felt like he ought to be offended that Crowley had been thinking about breeding him, and yet he felt strangely pleased at the demon thinking about him that way.

"I'm not totally sure, but I might have-" the demon mumbled to himself in a low voice that Aziraphale couldn’t quite make out.

"You might have what, exactly?"

"Demons tend to produce both eggs and sperm when they mate. It keeps the odds of demons mating with each other low because neither party wishes the vulnerability of carrying a child. It's possible that you being an angel, your body reacted to my, erm, contribution strangely."

"Are you saying I'm carrying eggs?!"

"Well we were joined for a bit, but I'm pretty sure your holiness would destroy anything demonic I-"

"Crowley!" 

"Look angel, not like I've exactly done this with anyone but a human ever before. Definitely, only on a professional basis and last night was not professional. You know how I feel about you."

Aziraphale felt slightly mollified and was about to tell Crowley he cared about him but that didn't address the issue at hand, when a wave of pleasure washed over the angel. He shivered against the demon.

"Angel?"

"Crowley," he gasped and pulled the demon towards the bed. His pussy was dripping wet and he felt an almost orgasmic high coursing through him. His abdomen was contracting slightly, but the pleasure was almost blinding. Collapsing onto the bed, Aziraphale leaned back and parted his thighs.

"Are you all right," Crowley asked as the angel pulled the demon's mouth to his for a kiss.

"It's unlike anything I've ever felt, oh please, touch me, dearest."

Crowley slid a hand between the Aziraphale's thighs. "Fuck. Your cunt is dripping."

"Please, I need- I need-"

Aziraphale was beyond thought. His pussy was aching with need, the juice seemed to flow endlessly from him. Crowley moved his fingers over the angel's swollen clit with one hand as he watched Aziraphale with fascination. The demon barely began to caress the angel before he started to climax sharply. The sound of pleasure continued on and on as Aziraphale felt his pussy stretching open. Something was pushing out of his cunt, it felt odd and yet amazing.

"What's happening?" Aziraphale gasped as pleasure coursed through him.

Crowley slid between his thighs, long fingers still caressing the angel's engorged clit. With his free hand, he miracled a hand mirror and held it so Aziraphale could see. The angel's pussy was almost red, it was such a deep shade of pink; a large, white, slightly oblong egg pushing out of the dripping opening. Aziraphale arched his back, almost weeping as another orgasm wracked his body and another egg slid out slowly. A dim awareness that there was one more inside him hit Aziraphale.

"There's one left, Crowley." It wasn't sliding out as easily, but the orgasmic sensation was continuing. "It feels bigger than the others."

The demon kissed Aziraphale's forehead reassuringly as his fingers continued to manipulate the angel's swollen clit. "They're all a little smaller than a swan's egg. That's less than the size of my fist and I know the way that tight little cunt of yours stretched for me, that you could take my fist with ease. Just let go, angel."

Crowley set the mirror to the side and held Aziraphale, his gaze between the angel's thighs. Tension mounted and mingled with pleasure for Aziraphale; he felt a gush of juice from his pussy and then felt the final egg starting to push through his body. It was stretching him but not unpleasantly; he began to cum harder still and fell back, shuddering with pleasure.

After several moments, Aziraphale managed to sit up, euphoria still coursing through him. He and Crowley looked at the trio of eggs. Gingerly Aziraphale poked at one. The shell was leathery like a reptile egg. He was about to ask the demon what they ought to do when the eggs disappeared into the ether as if they'd never existed in the first place.

"That was-" Crowley struggled to find words as he miracled the front of his pants dry. Aziraphale realized his demonic lover must have climaxed at some point during the process.

Shyly, Aziraphale nodded, "It was."

"Should we ever- again-" Crowley hesitated.

"Please."

"Angel," the demon sighed contentedly and kissed Aziraphale as he blushed...


	2. An Experiment & A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues as Aziraphale and Crowley explore further adventures in oviposition during the Regency era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their kind comments and kudos!
> 
> A special thanks to my beta for editing, exspecialagentstarling!

The word idyllic might conjure images of a picnic on a lovely afternoon at St. James Park or a evening at Vauxhall Gardens where flowers perfumed the air and concerts played wonderful music.

But for Aziraphale, the word had come to encompass far more delicious and decadent pleasures. For the better part of a month, Crowley had remained at the bookshop. The shop was seldom opened as both angel and demon were otherwise occupied in the upstairs chambers. And such occupations they had, to fill their days and nights, Aziraphale thought as he stretched contentedly next to Crowley in bed.

They made love multiple times a day. The hints of lust Aziraphale had explored on his own before the night Crowley slithered into his bed chamber hadn't prepared him for how insatiable his nature truly was. Just as the angel had embraced the pleasures of food, so too had he embraced the pleasures of the flesh. And Crowley was only too happy to oblige.

Occasionally Crowley would transform his lower half and allow his serpentine eyes to go wide with demonic lust as he devoured the endless fountain of juices Aziraphale's pussy offered. They had not gone as far as coupling with Crowley partially transformed, but Aziraphale was eager to explore further.

One afternoon, after they had a vigorous love making session, Aziraphale suggested "You don't have to always change back before we- we-"

"Fuck," Crowley said as he nuzzled Aziraphale's neck and caressed his stomach.

"Copulate," the angel corrected. "Must you use such base terms?"

"Only when we're alone like this and I know how adorably outraged you'll get." The demon smirked and slid his hand between Aziraphale's thighs. "So you'd like me to fu- take you partially transformed."

Aziraphale blushed and buried his face in Crowley's neck and mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

More mumbles and Crowley finally pulled back to look at Aziraphale's embarrassed expression.

"Or completely," Aziraphale whispered almost inaudibly and flushed further.

***

Crowley wasn't entirely surprised and yet he was. Certainly Aziraphale seemed aroused the times the demon had been partially transformed during their explorations. At times even encouraging him. But hearing it from the angel's lips was quite another. Both his cocks went from partial to full attention so rapidly, it was almost painful.

A wave of demonic lust washed over him. Something primal Crowley had never experienced before. An angel offering themselves in any capacity to a demon was unheard of, but to want his most demonic form as Aziraphale had said? His thin frame trembled with lust and he pulled his fingers from Aziraphale's pussy to grab both the angel's wrists.

"You want me to take you like a demon?"

Still blushing, Aziraphale nodded and wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist. 

"I would take you this very moment, angel, exactly like this."

Both cocks strained and teased against Aziraphale. "Take me in any way, in any form, Crowley. I'm yours."

Aziraphale's last words dissolved into a groan as Crowley slid his bottom cock into the angel's dripping sex. His top cock twitched between them as Crowley thrust into Aziraphale.

Undulating his hips in the rhythm that Aziraphale liked best, Crowley kissed Aziraphale then raised his head to look at him. "You want this with me in serpent form, angel? To have me sully your virtuous corporation with my demonic ways? To hold your wrists in my coils instead of my hands?"

"Y-y-yes." Aziraphale responded with an embarrassed whimper. He wriggled underneath Crowley and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist. Plump hands clutched reflexively as slim hands held the angel's wrists to the bed.

"Shall I take you with my cocks, one after the other? Or perhaps press both hemipenes into you at once?" The question was answered with a whimper of pleasure. "That's it isn't it, my greedy angel? You want every inch of my demonic cocks pushed deep inside you and to fill you?"

"Please!"

"Please what?" Crowley demanded and stopped. As much as he loved fucking Aziraphale, there was something so satisfying about feeling the angel's cunt twitching around his cock and forcing his beloved to admit what he truly wanted. A slight smirk touched his lips. He knew exactly what Aziraphale wanted, but he wanted to hear the words.

"Crowley!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently as he enjoyed Aziraphale's distress. Since their first night when Crowley inadvertently filled Aziraphale with a trio of eggs the angel had orgasmically pushed out, they had done so deliberately on several other occasions. Aziraphale had hinted around the idea at breakfast this morning, but Crowley loved to hear him say the words. The angel made an annoyed sound, but his cunt grew wetter around Crowley's cock.

"Fill me."

Ordinarily the request was more than enough for Crowley, but his demonic side was clamoring and demanding he make Aziraphale beg. "Fill you with what? Cum?"

An incoherent whimper was all Aziraphale gave in response. Crowley gave him a couple shallow thrusts. "Just tell me, Aziraphale. What do you want? Cum?"

"Yes! And-" The angel bit his lip, his expression a mixture of frustration, desire, and embarrassment.

"And what?"

A soft plea lingered in the air. "Eggs."

"Angels only get eggs if they ask for them," Crowley taunted, punctuating each word with one hard thrust then stopping once more.

"Fill me with eggs. Breed me," Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley began to move rapidly in Aziraphale's favorite manner once more. He adored when the angel was too incoherent to talk and yet would fight for words because his need was so intense. Every bit of Crowley, from the lingering angelic to the demonic to his human corporation, loved when Aziraphale surrendered control so completely. To see his beloved in a state of such need and knowing that he alone could satisfy it was dizzying.

"Going to fill you so full," he promised and kissed Aziraphale.

"Lots- want so many- "

"You like the idea of being bred by me, don't you? Having your sweet belly stretched with a large clutch of demonic serpent eggs?"

Aziraphale began to cum. He'd reached a point of near hysteria and bucked wildly against Crowley. The only words he managed were Crowley's name and a plea of "Breed me."

***

Pleasure wracked Aziraphale's body violently as Crowley pumped inside him. He felt his pussy swelling tightly around his lover's cock and the sound of his juice squelching only served to turn him on further. His holy corporation was being stretched by Crowley's demonic cock and his wrists were being held down, pinning him in place. Above him, Crowley's eyes would flutter open and shut. Each passing moment growing more serpentine. As his climax approached and Crowley lost control, his demonic side would shine and it would spur Aziraphale on to greater heights of pleasure.

No other angel or demon could make him feel this way. The love he felt for Crowley mingled with the lust, the sheer joy of seeing Crowley give in to his demonic side, the mixture of angelic and demonic energy that seemed to flow around him as he fucked Aziraphale closer and closer. On his own, Aziraphale had brought himself to orgasm, but it was nothing like the peak Crowley could bring him to and make him float on for prolonged periods of time.

In the light of day, he'd feel brief bouts of shame for craving Crowley's demonic and less civilized side. But if he was honest with himself, he'd wanted Crowley this way since Eden. Since they'd come together, he'd begun to think about what it would have been like if Crowley had simply taken him in the garden. At the time, it wouldn't have been what he wanted, but now the idea of Crowley taking him as the serpent of Eden and filling him with eggs was irresistible.

Crowley shuddered on top of Aziraphale and filled him with cum; the base of his cock swelling until they were knotted. Although the eggs were invisible to the naked eye when the demon deposited them inside the angel, Aziraphale knew they would start to swell eventually. He hoped Crowley had filled him thoroughly. The first time he'd had Crowley's eggs swell inside them and pushed them out, it had been a shock. Orgasmic and incredible, but a shock nevertheless. The times they'd indulged since had been planned. Each time they would spend hours in a state of arousal, touching Aziraphale's abdomen as the eggs would swell.

Since their initial foray into oviposition, Crowley had learned how to count the number of eggs inside Aziraphale by gently palpating his distended stomach. Every time he would "breed" Aziraphale, Crowley would increase the number of eggs. They'd gone from three to seven and Aziraphale was both fascinated and a bit frightened of just how many he might eventually accommodate.

Last time, his stomach was gloriously swollen with seven eggs and the waves of pleasure had come, when Crowley was suddenly summoned by Hell for an emergency. The pleasure continued, but he didn't feel the urge to push them out that he ordinarily did. They swelled a bit more, but the urge to expel the eggs didn't return until Crowley did. The delay had intensified the pleasure even further when Aziraphale finally pushed them out. He'd collapsed in a state of ecstasy that lasted for a couple hours.

As Aziraphale was caught up in the haze of pleasure, Crowley had alternately stroked his cocks to orgasm and gently massaged the angel's distended abdomen as it slowly returned to its normal softness. Afterwards they had clung to each other for hours in a state of bliss. Subspace was what Crowley had called Aziraphale's state and topspace was what he had called his own.

The experience was so intense, they had been unable to leave each other's side for days. They sat closer than was appropriate at restaurants and Aziraphale had been unable to refrain from openly holding onto Crowley's arm as they walked down the street.

***

  
  


Crowley pulled his softening bottom cock out of Aziraphale when the knot finally subsided, and the angel whimpered at the loss. His top cock was still quite hard and twitched eagerly at the thought of being buried in angel pussy. However, he'd focused on thoughts of depositing eggs inside Aziraphale and likely had half a dozen already starting to swell inside the angel.

"More!" Aziraphale's voice was plaintive and far away.

"You've already got a clutch of half a dozen. Seven is the most we've ever done, love," Crowley told him reluctantly and released his wrists. "What if I lick your pussy while we wait?"

"So empty, I need you to breed me! Want all the eggs!"

"Aziraphale," Crowley admonished.

"Please, I need my demon Master to fill me."

Crowley's resolve began to waver. They had recently begun to experiment with bondage and submission as part of their routine. Neither was quite sure yet if they wanted it to be a part of their formal arrangement, so they had settled that Aziraphale would be permitted to call Crowley things like Lord or Master when he felt particularly submissive.

"If Master says no?"

Aziraphale's lower lip trembled as if he was about to cry, but he replied, "Then I'll be grateful for the eggs Master Crowley has already put inside me."

He slid his hand between Aziraphale's thighs and stroked his swollen cunt. "Why do you want more eggs, other than being a very greedy and hedonistic little angel?"

"Oh-" Aziraphale gasped with pleasure and appeared to momentarily struggle for words. "I want my body swollen with my Lord and Master's eggs."

"Go on," Crowley demanded.

"I feel so good, knowing my body has a part of you inside. It makes me feel like I belong to you even more. I feel so submissive and helpless when I'm swollen with your eggs."

"You want your angelic body to be invaded by your demon?"

"Please!" Aziraphale wailed.

Crowley pinned Aziraphale's wrists once more and shoved his top cock roughly into Aziraphale's weeping pussy. "Going to breed you with as many eggs as you can take, angel."

Beyond words once more, Aziraphale made needy sounds.

"Going to breed your angel pussy and make you push out so many eggs, love. You belong to me. Your sweet cunt. Your womb. Everything about you is for me. The more virtuous the angel, the more they need a demon to breed them and fill them with eggs and cum."

The base of his cock had begun to swell and he was going to knot Aziraphale again. Knotting was something Crowley had never experienced with any of his human partners. Only Aziraphale brought that out and they agreed they both loved it as a special bond they alone shared. It made him slightly hesitant to try inserting both cocks into Aziraphale's cunt or to try a single cock in his sweet arsehole; though they had talked about the possibilities and Crowley knew that one day he would know his angel in those ways as well.

Aziraphale craved Crowley possessing him as much as he craved possessing Aziraphale. The unspoken love and friendship that had bonded them together before had deepened since they'd taken this step. Crowley loved the way Aziraphale embraced their lovemaking and welcomed Crowley's control. And then today when Aziraphale asked him to take him in full serpent form?

Crowley had wanted to transform and take Aziraphale instantly, but he felt they needed something special for that. After all, it was something he'd fantasized about since Eden. Back then he'd felt guilty over his lust for Aziraphale. But the angel loving him and the tenderness that pervaded even their most deviant acts, Crowley felt there could be no wrong in it. His angel remained the purest soul he'd ever known. Surely depositing a few eggs into Aziraphale couldn't be so bad. He'd been on earth long enough to know women sounded vastly different when they gave birth than the pleasure that Aziraphale derived from pushing Crowley's eggs out.

The first time, he'd been both terrified and aroused seeing Aziraphale's swollen belly and watching him push the eggs out. But the other times when they had done so intentionally, it had been not only arousing, but he felt such a sense of power and joy. Crowley loved knowing that Aziraphale had welcomed part of him inside in such an intimate way. When he'd gotten the summons to Hell, he'd felt so disappointed to think he'd miss Aziraphale pushing out the eggs and waves of worry. Coming back to see Aziraphale extra swollen with his demonic clutch and the angel’s unadulterated pleasure has been glorious.

Crowley’s cock began to twitch lightly, then spasm hard. As he ejaculated inside Aziraphale, filling his eager womb with cum and eggs, Crowley felt a wave of possessive satisfaction. He was knotted with his angel, and his beloved was all but sobbing with pleasure as he welcomed Crowley's cum and eggs. His angel submitting his body for Crowley to breed, it was so incredible. Even when the pleasure finally began to ebb, his cock was continuing to twitch inside Aziraphale.

This was his mate. His to protect and breed. For now, it was just going through the motions. But one day, he could see breeding Aziraphale in earnest if he desired it. Crowley would rather face destruction than let anyone harm his angel. His angel. Yes, surely God herself would agree Aziraphale was his. His angel. His Aziraphale, he thought before things went black and he collapsed on top of Aziraphale.

  
  


***

  
  


It took Aziraphale several minutes in his lust filled haze to realize Crowley had actually passed out.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Very much so, angel" Crowley reassured him as he came to.

"You're still inside me?"

"What? No," the demon told him in a puzzled tone. He disentangled himself from Aziraphale. "Oops."

"Oops?! Crowley, I don't like the sounds of that." Aziraphale struggled to sit up, but fell back at the strange feel in his pussy. Not painful, but it felt like something was inside it.

"It's nothing, really, angel."

"Crowley!"

"Truly, it's not a big deal. I left a plug."

"A plug."

"You know, like snakes sometimes do," Crowley replied. "Seriously? We've been at this for a couple weeks and you never once cracked a book on snakes?"

"What on earth does it look like and is it permanent?"

Aziraphale sounded distressed, so Crowley miracled a hand mirror and held it between Aziraphale's thighs. "It's temporary."

"Temporary," he echoed.

Between his legs in the mirror, Aziraphale saw his pussy covered with a shiny clear substance. It made him think of the jellied desserts that were sometimes served at parties. He reached with his finger and gingerly touched it. It was firm but quivered slightly under his touch.

"I can miracle it away. They last a day or two in nature."

"A day or two."

"I'm sorry, angel, let me miracle it away and I-"

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's wrist with the mirror. "No. It's a surprise, but I don't dislike it."

"A day or two and you've got eggs."

His hand went to his stomach. While he probably couldn't wait two whole days, he wanted to give it at least a little while. "Let me keep it for a day."

"Angel-"

"I wanted to keep your clutch inside me for at least a day. Last time I had seven eggs inside me for an entire day."

"I think you've got more this time," the demon warned. He set the mirror aside and rubbed the angel's stomach that was already swelling slightly "It's too early to tell. I won't be able to tell for an hour or two."

"Hold me please and let's talk," Aziraphale entreated him. He often wanted Crowley to hold him after he'd filled Aziraphale, not to mention it was easier to sometimes talk about embarrassing things when he didn't have Crowley staring at him with his golden gaze.

Crowley obliged and leaned back on a stack of pillows beside Aziraphale and drew him close. "I'm listening."

"You know how I said I wanted you to- be with me, you know-"

"In full demonic serpent form."

Aziraphale felt his face flush, but he was determined to explain his feelings to Crowley. If Crowley was to be his Master even part time, he had to be able to tell him what he wanted. "Yes, that. When we do that, I'd like you to not hold back."

"Not hold back?"

"You told me once that snakes had clutches with dozens of eggs-"

"Angel!"

"I'm curious what it would feel like to have a full clutch."

"Aziraphale!"

"Oh Crowley, I don't mean right away. We'd work our way up to it. But eventually, perhaps?"

"I can't decide if I'm aroused or horrified.."

A nervous burst of laughter escaped Aziraphale's lips. "That makes two of us. I never thought I would want to push eggs out of my pussy for a demon, much less get off on the idea of my body bending to serve him. But-"

Crowley kissed Aziraphale softly. "Me neither. I knew I liked to take charge, but I never dreamed we would do this."

His hand wandered down to rub Aziraphale's stomach. The soft roundness was firmer and expanded slightly. The angel made several contented sounds. Crowley tilted his head and let his long tongue tease Aziraphale's nipple until it became a hard little bud.

"Like that, angel?"

"You know I do."

"How's the plug feeling?"

"Good. Could you, you know- touch me with it inside?"

Crowley slid his hand down Aziraphale's stomach to between his thighs. The edge of the plug partially covered the angel's clit, but a brief touch of focused demonic heat from his fingertip melted the plug just enough to expose the swollen nub which the rest of the plug remained firmly in place.

"Just like that, please," Aziraphale urged and arched against him.

The first time he'd had Crowley's eggs inside him, he'd fallen asleep and missed out. But on the subsequent occasions when they had explored intentionally, Aziraphale was awake and aware. He could feel them start to swell inside him, and the first rush of pleasure that would wash over him. It wasn't all the way to orgasmic, but a sense of rightness and a chemical release that felt so good and warm. Having Crowley touch him enhanced the sensation and added a dimension to it.

Part of him felt very impatient for his abdomen to swell and the exquisite sensations to wrack his body. But the process was something that couldn't be rushed. Aziraphale's body had to shift slowly, his womb stretching with the eggs as they swelled. His slightly rounded stomach distending further each time as they experimented with more eggs.

In his ordinary daily life, Aziraphale felt awkward and embarrassed by his soft midsection. But having it stretched for Crowley's eggs and the shared pleasure they experienced in it, he felt ripe and wonderful in his roundness. Last time when he had seven eggs swelling inside him, he'd looked like he was six or seven months pregnant. If he ever managed a full clutch, he would look like he'd brought twins to full term, Aziraphale thought dimly before an orgasm distracted him from his thoughts.

As his shudders of pleasure subsided, Crowley slid his hand from Aziraphale's clit to his stomach.

***

"You're already starting to show," the demon crooned softly.

"Can you tell how many eggs yet?"

"Not quite yet, but soon, I suspect." He kissed Aziraphale. "Are you sure you want me to leave to stop your labor?"

"I don't want you to leave, I wish you could share it with me. But last time was so- I don't even have words for it."

"Watching you when I returned from Hell was pretty amazing," Crowley agreed.

"Not having you with me is the only downside. Well that and being cold. I suppose I should miracle my clothing," he sighed.

Crowley pulled back and sat up. "Now that's something I can help with!" He leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a massive rectangular box done up in the signature tartan ribbon of one of London's top modistes.

Aziraphale watched with interest as Crowley drew back the ribbon with a flourish. Inside was a flowing ivory silk gown trimmed with lace more opulent than his lovely outfit from the Bastille had been. 

"I commissioned it after you told me you wanted to try oviposition a second time."

"A dressing gown?"

"For an expectant mother," Crowley informed him and dropped a kiss on Aziraphale's stomach. "It has lots of room where you'll need it. The finest one they ever created. I told them it was for an angel."

"Crowley," Aziraphale murmured and flushed with pleasure and embarrassment.

"Let me help you into it and see how it feels."

"Oh but sometimes I get so sticky,” the angel fretted.

"Ah, but I can miracle it away, like it never happened. Now, shall we try it on you?"

Crowley helped Aziraphale to his feet. The plug made it awkward for him to move and triggered almost electric twinges of pleasure. When Aziraphale was steadied, Crowley slid the silken robe onto Aziraphale in front of the mirror so he could see.

"It's a touch more feminine than is in style, but since it's just us, I didn't think you would object." Crowley enjoyed the simpler clean lines of current male fashion that had accompanied the Regency, but he knew Aziraphale missed the opulence of the rococo. No reason he couldn’t indulge his angel in private. He stood behind Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around him. His hands caught the edge of the gown to expose Aziraphale's midsection which seemed to be swelling more by the moment. 

"So swollen already," Aziraphale gasped and slid his hands to his abdomen.

"You look like you're at the end of your first trimester already." Crowley slid his hands upward into a set of slits hidden in the bodice. His fingers found Aziraphale's nipples and began to tweak them. He purred in Aziraphale's ear, “Nursing vents.”

"I don't need those!"

"Never know. Your body is getting closer and closer to term. More and more eggs, perhaps one day, angel."

"Oh my! Well, I mean there was that widowed man in Babylon. And Aristotle wrote about men producing milk. Oh dear!"

"Hasn't happened yet," Crowley reminded his flustered companion.

"Yet!"

"If it ever happened, we could miracle it away."

"True."

"Would it really be so terrible, angel? For your body to bend to my will a little further?"

Aziraphale didn't respond as he seemed deep in thought. Crowley wanted to probe further, but decided a change of subject was in order. "Shall we get you back in bed and see how many eggs you're carrying?"

The angel nodded and allowed himself to be led to the bed. Crowley gently eased Aziraphale on and kissed him lightly, then trailed kisses down to his distended abdomen. As his fingers moved to part Aziraphale's robe, he kissed the exposed flesh, then gently began to palpate the swollen flesh. Underneath, he could feel the slight hardness of the eggs and he moved to touch and count each one. The light presses made Aziraphale moan with pleasure.

"How- how many-" Aziraphale panted.

Crowley moved his fingers down to Aziraphale's engorged clit and he smiled at the sight of his plug. He was aware of mating plugs but having never produced one before, it was thrilling to see his body's claim on the angel.

"How many do you think?"

"At least nine, Master Crowley," Aziraphale gasped as his body began to tense as he drew closer to climax.

"Ten at least, but I suspect there's a couple hiding. You may very well have a full dozen in your clutch."

“A dozen!” the angel uttered as he climaxed.

"You did say you wanted to work up to a full clutch," Crowley reminded him and moved beside him.

"I did. I do. Oh, Crowley it feels so good already."

"I'm glad, angel. I'm going to have to leave you soon, aren't I?"

"Not just yet. I want you here as long as possible. I wish you could be here the whole time."

Crowley stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers. A large gilded mirror appeared above the bed, reflecting their images back. "I'll miracle another in my flat. We can watch each other."

"Will we be able to hear each other?"

"I can try. I love hearing you. But just in case-" he said and snapped his fingers producing a small gold bell.

"A bell?"

"A Hell's bell. It has my sigil and yours. If you ring it, I'll know you need me and come instantly."

"Oh! That's so-" The words disappeared into a cry of ecstasy. "Oh, it's starting. I’m afraid you'll have to-"

Crowley nodded reluctantly, touched Aziraphale's abdomen one last time, gave him a kiss and left.

***

The pleasure subsided slightly and Aziraphale knew he was further away. He looked up at the mirror, eagerly hoping to see Crowley. It would probably take him a little time to make his way to Mayfair. His abdomen looked swollen in the mirror and he ran his hands over the swelling.

"A dozen eggs," he sighed contentedly.

Even if he had to miracle his corporation, he was determined to one day carry a full clutch. He felt so pleased having Crowley's eggs inside him, to host them until he pushed them out in waves of pleasure. Now he was one step closer. When Crowley took him in full demonic form, he wanted him to do so without having to hold back. Their explorations of him submitting to Crowley felt so natural and right. He wanted his angelic corporation to yield to the demon completely. He wanted to know what it felt like to submit to his demonic lover with nothing held back. 

A full clutch of several dozen eggs would stretch his corporation to the limit, but Aziraphale wanted to experience it at least once. He felt unbearably aroused whenever he considered being taken by the Serpent of Eden. Perhaps when Crowley finally took him in full serpent form, they could go somewhere in the country where they could mate outside without any trace of humanity around them. He could easily imagine spreading his legs by the waterfall in Eden and pushing out Crowley's eggs for hours.

Aziraphale trembled at the thought and began to cum untouched. The reflection of his belly disappeared as Crowley naked on black silk sheets reflected back.

"Looks like I got you just in time," the demon purred.

"I can hear you!" the angel panted happily as he came down from his orgasm.

"What brought on those delightful sounds?"

"Eden."

"Thinking about the Serpent of Eden breeding you?" Crowley asked, his hand moving to his hard cocks.

"Belonging to the Serpent of Eden and pushing out a full clutch by the waterfall," he admitted with a blush.

"Why do you want that, Aziraphale?"

"Because I belong to you." He stared up at Crowley. His demon. He truly craved belonging to him in every way. "I want you to own me in every way possible."

"You want your body stretched to the limits with my eggs?"

He ran his hands over his abdomen, earning an approving smile from Crowley's reflection. "I do love carrying your eggs and I want to carry a full clutch. But I want more. I want to submit to you and know both your cocks at once. Not just my pussy, but- I want you to have my other virginity as well."

"Because-"

Pleasure coursed through Aziraphale; he wasn't sure if it was the slow labor or his words. "I want you to be my Master, Crowley. I want you to have me in every way possible. I know you love me and that you'd never ask anything of me I truly did not wish."

Both of them climaxed, effectively ending their discussion for a few minutes. But Aziraphale's arousal never flagged for long when his body was holding a clutch of eggs. "I meant it, Crowley, I want you for my Master."

"I know, angel."

He opened the slits on his gown to expose his nipples and pulled on them as Crowley had earlier. Aziraphale felt embarrassed, but he had to know. "Why would you want me to make milk?"

Crowley smiled wickedly, "So you'll feel my possession even when we're not together. Also, to pull your angelic flesh over my coffee or tea to add the sweetest milk ever yielded."

Incoherent with embarrassment, he turned bright red. It was all too easy to imagine, Crowley unbuttoning Aziraphale's shirt in the back of the bookshop, then pulling and manipulating his nipple over a cup. There was also something sweet and satisfying about the idea of Crowley consuming something his angelic corporation had produced. 

"I need some time, but I think eventually I would like that very much, Master Crowley."

"We have all the time in the universe."

They fell silent for a few moments, but Aziraphale began to feel another wave of pleasure. For what felt like endless hours, they talked and brought themselves to orgasm. Eventually Aziraphale's abdomen swelled to the point he could no longer reach his clit. However, luckily for him, the sensation of his slow swelling and body preparing to expel the eggs brought him to orgasm over and over.

***

Crowley watched as Aziraphale continued to climax and his abdomen distended further. "I wish I was there to touch you, angel."

"Me too," he panted. "It's getting stronger. How many hours has it been?"

"Just over twenty six hours. I think I should come there soon."

"Please, just a little longer."

"Not sure how much longer your stomach can hold on. You're so swollen."

Aziraphale ran his hands over his bulging middle. "The skin is pulled tight. Even with you away from me, I've had a couple contractions."

"Hardly surprising. You look like you passed full term and are overdue."

"You're right, Crowley," he admitted. "But I really want to wait a bit more."

"I trust you to tell me when you need me."

"I couldn't deliver without you. You are so good to me. Last time when that egg got stuck sideways and you turned it around. Not to mention the pleasure is so much more intense when you're here."

"I ought to take you over my knee for being such a brat."

"Promises, promise-oh oh Crowley!"

"Another contraction?"

"So so good," Aziraphale cried out and writhed in the mirror above Crowley's bed.

Crowley sat and miracled on a black silk robe. "You know those eggs swell up bigger the longer they're in there."

"I know. I just want to wait. I feel like, I don't know. It feels like something is about to happen."

“You're about to expel a clutch of a dozen eggs, angel.”

"I know but it's more. It's like- Oh dear-"

"What?!"

"My water just broke."

"You don't have water to break, but your plug just melted and you're dripping."

“Crowley? I think it's time.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and instantly appeared at Aziraphale's side.

"It could have waited for you to hail a carriage."

"Nonsense. Now, how do you feel?"

"I can feel it speeding up faster and faster now that you're here. Oh God, I can feel the first one starting to descend!"

Aziraphale threw his head back in ecstasy and Crowley moved between his thighs. The demon slid his thumbs over the angel's swollen and leaking sex. Gently, he parted the puffed lips. The first egg was in view already as Aziraphale cried out with pleasure. Leaning forward and touching his tongue to Aziraphale's clit, Crowley stroked him with his tongue. The added stimulation made Aziraphale's contractions stronger and the egg pushed out of his dripping pussy.

The demon miracled a gold tray that shifted to hold the egg as he sat it on it. Every time Aziraphale pushed out eggs, he would miracle the tray. It would adjust to hold each egg. Even though they would disappear into the ether eventually, the angel liked to see the small clutch he had pushed out.

"How big is it?" Aziraphale asked in between contractions.

"Just shy of the size of a swan's egg. You're good at those. But I don't think you should hold eggs much longer than that, angel."

"Oooh, Crowley it feels so amazing. Stretching to push them out feels so good! Oh, I think another is coming!"

The angel arched his back, his hugely pregnant stomach quivering in the air. Crowley felt his cocks growing hard under his robe. Aziraphale was entering a state where one orgasm faded into another. All the angel could do was let his body be taken over by orgasm after orgasm as his body pushed the eggs out slowly.

Crowley felt slightly alarmed seeing that each egg pushing out was the size of a swan's egg, the biggest he'd seen them develop in Aziraphale, and there were so many of them. But as he watched Aziraphale almost sobbing with pleasure, he felt reassured. He would never want Aziraphale to suffer, but seeing the angel in a state of nirvana pushing out his clutch was incredible.

As Aziraphale's pussy turned from pink to almost crimson, clutching and expelling the large eggs, Crowley felt a sense of triumph. His beautiful angel was experiencing such remarkable pleasure even as his body strained to expel his clutch. He felt almost disappointed as they reached ten eggs expelled from Aziraphale's cunt. There was only one or two more to come and then the show would end, though they both would climax more in the wake of the angel's efforts.

A slight look of concern marred Aziraphale's features. "Ooh, this one feels really big."

Crowley massaged the angel's enormous abdomen. "I'm here."

"I-I- you might have to miracle this one out!"

"If it comes to it, always. But you wanted to do this. Does it still feel good?"

"Y-y-yes." A whimper of response and a nod.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You," Aziraphale nodded as another hard orgasmic contraction hit.

"And I’ll always take care of you, won't I?" Crowley slid his finger over Aziraphale's clit. The added stimulation made the contraction harder and the sound of the angel's juices gushing from his cunt filled the air.

"You keep me safe, Crowley. Oh God. You're my Master. You- you keep me safe. Oh, Master Crowley!"

The egg was coming into view. It was probably slightly bigger than a swan's egg. Crowley looked at Aziraphale for any signs of distress, but only saw pleasure.

"I'm going to keep you cumming. Just keep pushing, angel."

Aziraphale whimpered and cried out as Crowley stimulated his clit with one hand and pressed on his swollen abdomen with the other. The angel was a study in tension but suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he made a sound Crowley had never heard him make before. It was an absolute wail of pleasure that tore through the air and kept going.

The egg pushed out and, immediately behind it, came the next. The second egg pushed partially out then disappeared back inside. After several failed attempts to expel the egg, Crowley pulled his hand from Aziraphale's stomach and grabbed the egg when it pushed out once more. He held tightly to it and carefully pulled as Aziraphale pushed, not that the angel had any awareness. He was in a state of near delirium with his waves of orgasmic bliss.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale's cunt clenched the egg before slowly releasing the egg into his hand. Both of the last two eggs were slightly larger than swan's eggs. The angel's pussy gaped momentarily before closing tightly. Juice continued to push out of Aziraphale's cunt and the wet sound filled the air.

Aziraphale trembled and shuddered through several more minutes before he collapsed and fell silent. Now and then, he would tremble with an aftershock and make a small sound. At last, he managed. "How many?"

"A full dozen, angel."

"Swan egg sized?"

"All but the last two, they were a little bigger." Crowley lifted the gold tray for Aziraphale to see. "Did it hurt?"

"No, I felt myself stretching but it feels so amazing when it's happening."

“And after?” Crowley asked with concern.

"Embarrassing. My stomach is still distended and won't go down for a few hours."

Crowley stroked Aziraphale's stomach. "I could lie to you and say it's beautiful because you had my eggs in there."

"Oh," the angel responded crestfallen.

"But the truth is, I have always found your stomach beautiful. Why do you think I used to stuff you at restaurants?"

"That's why you would encourage me to eat until I was uncomfortable?"

"Oh yes, I loved when you would be just uncomfortable enough, you'd let me sit and soothe you. I'd rub your slightly swollen stomach until you felt better, then I would touch myself. I love your current size, but there's something about seeing you swollen whether with food or eggs. You're such a delightful hedonist. Truly, angel, you're a creature that was built for pleasure and excess."

"I'll confess I do love taking things in my mouth and my pussy. Right now, for example, I would take you in my mouth."

Crowley groaned as Aziraphale brought his cocks out of the black silk robe and started stroking them.

"I'm not sure I can roll over just yet, Crowley. Would you feed me your cocks?"

He turned around and twisted his body so his cocks were beside Aziraphale's face, then he reached out to caress Aziraphale's still swollen stomach. "May I?"

"Whatever my Master wishes," Aziraphale purred and began to lick and caress both of the demon's cocks.

Crowley nuzzled his face against the angel's egg stretched abdomen and let his fingers slide to stroke his lover's wet cunt. Soon they were both lost in the spell of each other as the eggs disappeared as if they never existed. Crowley absorbed in thoughts of Aziraphale’s soft belly and the idea of collaring him, as Aziraphale was contemplating serving Crowley and his body, one day carrying an entire clutch.

Outside the window on the street below, carriages rattled past, unaware of the supernatural bliss the angel and demon were reveling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, be sure to check out my other pen name, [SparkleInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/works). I’m also on Tumblr as sparkle-in-the-stars
> 
> The Jane Austen parody title of the fic is intended as humorous and not to be taken seriously in any way.


	3. Hesitations & Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale disobeys Crowley just before the demon must leave on a long temptation that results in a punishment. Gabriel arrives early for an inspection and which causes an unexpected reaction in an egg Aziraphale is carrying. An angel struggles to reconcile his angelic nature with his love for a demon and his growing desire to submit to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has some emotional struggles about being an angel submitting to a demon and pushing out eggs for him. He is new to this and in the show he did often struggle between the expectations of an angel and what he felt. However, this will be resolved in the chapter after this and there's still a lot of kink in this one!
> 
> This fic will have a happy, kink positive ending.
> 
> In this chapter, Crowley will ask Aziraphale to change efforts to limit his orgasms as a punishment, but he gives him an opportunity for an alternative punishment and checks if Aziraphale is uncomfortable with this. Consent is clear.
> 
>   
> Thank you to the amazing exspecialagentstarling for editing!

Happiness in a relationship is not a matter of chance. Generally speaking, the joy within a relationship comes from a mutual understanding and admiration between a couple (occasionally more individuals, but neither Crowley nor Aziraphale were inclined to share). However, even the most amiable of relationships have their moments of misunderstanding and stumbling blocks.

In Soho, an angel who was new to the concept of submission pouted in bed at his beloved demon and Master. They had just finished making love, rather tenderly, but Crowley had pulled out, opting to spill his cum on the sheets rather than inside Aziraphale.

"Angel, I'm going to be gone for at least two weeks on this cursed temptation. You've never had eggs on your own," Crowley reminded Aziraphale as he nuzzled him.

As much as he adored indulging his angel, he didn't like the idea of him delivering eggs on his own. Something could go wrong. It was still so new for them both. Maybe down the road when they knew more, but Aziraphale's safety came before anything else.

"Then take me with you."

"You know perfectly well, it's not an option. Gabriel sent you a note he'd drop in next week. If he went looking for you and found us together-"

Petulantly the angel said, "I could miracle myself back."

Crowley kissed Aziraphale and slid his hand between his rounded thighs and teased the angel's swollen sex. "Full of demon cum? Or worse still, eggs?"

Part of Crowley longed to have the satisfaction of the smug Archangel looking in shock as he found out that Aziraphale had given himself over to a demon. It was impossible, but he wished it were possible for the entire universe to know Aziraphale was his - his submissive, his love, his everything. Both of his cocks throbbed at the thought of breeding Aziraphale with a clutch and showing him off. He didn't want children, but having Aziraphale swollen with his eggs and pushing them out filled him with a sense of pride. Proud that Aziraphale had willingly yielded his body to him and that the beautiful angel welcomed his most demonic self. He hadn't bred Aziraphale yet in full demon form, but the time would come.

"You might have a point," Aziraphale conceded with a moan. "Still doesn't mean you had to pull out."

"Yes I did, angel. I couldn’t stop thinking about breeding you the whole time. And that as you know leads to filling you with eggs."

He kissed Aziraphale. Why the Heaven did Hell have to send him on a mission to France? What was so bloody important about their Consulate anyway? Whoever this Napoleon Bonaparte was, he'd better bloody cooperate, Crowley thought in annoyance as he rubbed his hard cocks against Aziraphale's thigh.

"Give me a few eggs-"

The demon cut off the angel’s plea. “No."

"I haven't had them in forever!"

"You had eggs less than a week ago," Crowley reminded him. His voice was gentle but a hint of steel was starting to show underneath.

"Six days!"

Crowley stopped his finger that was circling the angel's clit. "Aziraphale."

The tone was firm. There was no mistaking he was on thin ice, but Aziraphale persisted. "One egg. Why won't you let me have one egg for while you're gone?!"

"Angel, you will consider your next words carefully. Thus far I haven't had to discipline you. But if you push me again, then as your Lord and Master, I will discipline you."

"You're not my Master! You don't care a thing about me!" Aziraphale yelled and his lower lip wobbled.

Crowley got out of bed and snapped his fingers crisply, miracling his clothes on. "I am going out, angel. When I return, I expect an attitude adjustment and you may expect punishment. As it is your first offense, I wish to consider carefully."

Turning away from Aziraphale, Crowley stormed out of the bedroom. He needed to take a walk and consider what to do.

  
***

Aziraphale cried miserably for several minutes after Crowley left.

"All I wanted was one miserable egg," he sniffed and sat up in bed. "Just one."

He glared at the wet spot where Crowley's cum was on the bed. It was bubbling up strangely and Aziraphale watched as the bubbles began to form into eggs. Every time the eggs swelled out of the demon's cum, it was inside Aziraphale. This was the first time he'd ever watched them. His pussy was so wet from Crowley's earlier caresses and seeing the eggs made him ache. Leaning back so he could still see the eggs, Aziraphale caressed his clit and bit his lip as he concentrated.

What if Crowley was to place the eggs in Aziraphale's eager cunt and then push them deep inside with one of his demonic cocks? Then knotting him and giving him even more eggs! His body would stretch for Crowley and he would hold his biggest clutch yet. The fantasy combined with his exertions pushed Aziraphale over the edge and he convulsed with pleasure.

It felt good, but he wanted more. So much more.

"Maybe one egg?" Aziraphale panted and reached out to caress the small pile on the bed.

They were only the size of blueberries at the moment. What if he pushed one inside his pussy? Maybe he could miracle it from there into his eager womb? One egg was nothing practically. He could hold it inside his womb for a couple days without Crowley and push it out maybe around the midway point. Crowley would never have to know.

Aziraphale rolled on his side and looked at the eggs. He selected one that was on the smaller side and picked it up. For a moment he considered putting it back. At last he laid back, spread his legs wide, and carefully pushed the egg just inside his cunt. Pleasure washed over the angel and he leaned back as an orgasm began to wash over him.

"Didn't even have to touch myself," he giggled, then frowned. As good as it felt, he didn't feel right. Crowley was good to him, always catering to him and giving him so much pleasure. Maybe he should put the egg back. Aziraphale reached down to pull the egg out, but found it was out of reach. Worse, he felt it moving upwards within him.

"One egg," he reminded himself as a wave of warmth washed through him.

There was something that felt so good about having his Master's eggs inside him. Aziraphale felt so close to Crowley every time his body held the demon's clutch. Feelings of self consciousness faded when he was with Crowley. His slight abdominal paunch that Gabriel looked at through his clothing with disdain used to bother him. But now through Crowley's eyes as he was stretched with eggs, he saw it differently. His abdomen was glorious when it was swollen with eggs. His midsection was a cradle to hold and ripen the clutch the demon gave him.

Of course their matings bore no real fruit, but that was for the best. He wanted Crowley to breed him again and again. Aziraphale felt so good when Crowley would knot him and look at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

"I should come clean," he murmured, sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his stomach. Although the eggs on the bed had disappeared and Crowley wouldn't have to know, Aziraphale would know. The feeling had been pleasurable, but it wasn't the same as when Crowley bred him. But then he'd acted so petulantly and Crowley was going to punish him. 

"Aziraphale," Crowley's voice came from the doorway, drawing Aziraphale from his thoughts.

"What's my punishment?"

The demon sat on the bed beside Aziraphale. "I considered taking the opera away later this month, but that's too far away. So we're going to talk about this and then I will discipline you."

Part of Aziraphale felt ashamed of his behavior and part of him felt even worse because he'd compounded his sin while Crowley was out. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Master Crowley."

"Good boy. Now, I would like you to kneel on the floor in front of me and tell me why you think you're being punished."

Aziraphale knelt; he felt exposed kneeling naked before Crowley who was fully dressed. But perhaps that was part of his punishment. He looked up at Crowley who stared at him imposingly through his dark glasses. The demon was sitting up straight instead of his relaxed slouch. It made Aziraphale keenly aware he was kneeling before his Lord and Master.

"I was bad."

"No. You were not bad, angel. You, yourself, are never bad," Crowley corrected gently and cupped Aziraphale's cheek. "Your behavior was disappointing. I would like you to elaborate on why your behavior warrants punishment."

"I- I- disagreed with you."

Crowley shook his head. "We have had disagreements since Eden and will until the end of time itself. This isn't about disagreeing. But the way in which you disagreed."

"I was snippy and mad you wouldn’t give you what I wanted," Aziraphale tried to look away but Crowley continued to gently hold his cheek so he was forced to look up at his Master.

"My role as your Master is something very new for both of us. But new or not, I expect you to treat me with respect. Was it very respectful to say I wasn't your Master and that I didn't care about you?"

Guilt washed over Aziraphale. "No. It wasn't respectful, Master Crowley."

"How do you think it made me feel?"

"Badly."

"What do you think I should do about it?"

"Punish me. I deserve it."

***

Crowley was torn. On the one hand, Aziraphale truly deserved punishment. However, he also saw the remorse on Aziraphale's face. His role in their relationship demanded that he provide the angel with discipline. Aziraphale looked miserable, perhaps this would help him to forgive himself.

He took a sturdy wooden chair with a low back and moved it in front of the mirror.

"You will bend over the chair facing towards the mirror," Crowley commanded. "Place your hands on the arms of the chair and hold them. I want you to keep your eyes open and watch."

The angel obeyed. Crowley's reluctance faded slightly at the sight of Aziraphale's upturned ass. His creamy cheeks were a quivering canvas for Crowley's hand to paint on. He gave a momentary caress to the soft flesh then took his sunglasses off and tucked them in his pocket. His hand returned to Aziraphale.

"Right then, fifteen swats. One for each day we'll be apart and one more for the day I return."

Crowley's fingers ached to caress Aziraphale's arse and to lightly scratch the soft skin as a prelude. However this was about punishment, not pleasure. So instead he drew his hand back and watched in the mirror with a stern expression as he delivered the first staccato slap. A moment later he administered another stinging swat to the other side of the angel's ass.

His hand stung as he rained down smack after smack. It was a good gauge of how much discomfort he was giving Aziraphale. The angel sniffled and teared up, more likely from shame than pain. Crowley felt slightly mollified by the display. When Aziraphale had snapped that the demon wasn't his Master, it had hurt in a way he'd never anticipated and yet it made sense.

Ever since Eden, when Aziraphale told Crowley the truth about the fate of the flaming sword, then turned around and lied to the Almighty, he'd felt protective of him. There was such an innocence about the angel that persisted even now. It had nothing to do with being an angel. Crowley remembered quite well how manipulative and coercive some angels were. They might have given lip service to love, but Aziraphale was the embodiment of heavenly love.

Aziraphale's bottom showed the overlap of Crowley's handprints as he gave each smack. The deep pink was a lovely sight and he made a mental note to spank the angel in more pleasurable circumstances after his return. Aziraphale stared into the mirror through tears but made no effort to look away. Crowley delivered the final smack with extra force so the sensation would linger for a couple days after he left. It would help the angel feel connected to him and help reconcile his feelings of guilt.

"Now, come to the bed and we will finish your punishment."

The angel obeyed, still sniffling.

"You will lay on your back so your sore bottom is pressed against the mattress."

"Yes, Master Crowley."

Crowley sat on the bed beside Aziraphale and ran his hand over the angel's abdomen. He hated leaving him. More than anything, he wanted to stay with Aziraphale, to make him cry out with pleasure and to watch him pushed to new heights of ecstasy pushing out his clutch. His cocks throbbed with the urge to take Aziraphale and breed him, but he didn't want to risk Aziraphale being left alone to deliver and it wasn't safe to take him on his mission to France.

His fingers slid to Aziraphale's pubic mound and teased the tiny cloud of white hair. "You have the most beautiful cunt, angel. It amazes me how much it cums for me. I confess I feel rather possessive of your cunt. So for your final punishment, you will change efforts for me. That way, your pleasures are limited while I'm gone."

"A cock," Aziraphale whispered.

"Unless it would make you too uncomfortable, in which case we can discuss alternatives. Otherwise, change efforts now please, angel."

Aziraphale bit his lip and started to say something, then snapped his fingers and obeyed. Swollen pussy lips disappeared and a small cock appeared instead, between the angel's thighs. An urge to call it adorable rose up in Crowley's mind, but he was afraid Aziraphale might misinterpret. A small cock might be undesirable in a partner that was going to top in the situation, but in a bottom, it was another story. And in the angel's case, it was precious.

Very pink, almost as if it was blushing with embarrassment as it appeared. The angel's penis was quite short, though very thick. It was like a pink mushroom with foreskin sliding back to reveal the shiny, even pinker, tip. His balls were on the small side in a hairless scrotum that was rosy pink. The only reminder of Aziraphale's previous effort was the tiny bit of white fuzz above it.

Crowley reached out and traced a fingertip along the edge of the angel's foreskin, eliciting a moan.

"Is this part of the punishment?"

"Not at all, angel. You took your punishment very well. Now I wish to give you pleasure before I leave."

"You still love me?" Aziraphale looked horrified as the words left his mouth. "I meant- like."

Crowley moved on top of the angel and kissed him. "I had planned to tell you in a more romantic manner, but I've loved you since the moment we met, angel. Nothing will ever change that."

"Even when I'm, er, naughty?"

"Aziraphale, there is nothing you could ever do that I wouldn't still love you. I might punish you when you've earned it, but I could never deny you my love."

"What if I did something deliberately bad?"

"Still love you," Crowley assured him and kissed him. "I'll never stop loving you or wanting you."

The angel smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon. "I love you, dearest. I was so frightened but I think I loved and wanted you since Eden. When I popped my wing out, it was my first act of service to you and it felt so good. I didn't understand what I felt, but I wanted you. I wish you could make love to me now, Master Crowley."

Aziraphale's expression was eager and Crowley knew what he was hoping for. "We don't have time for me to take your other virginity properly."

"Yes, Master," the angel said.

"But that doesn't mean I can't make love to you another way."

Crowley snapped his fingers and his clothing disappeared. He kissed Aziraphale and slid his two large cocks against Aziraphale's small effort. When the angel was making soft moans of pleasure, Crowley pulled back and stood up. He turned the chair in front of the mirror around and gestured for Aziraphale to join him.

He took a seat then urged the angel to sit in his lap facing the mirror. Crowley adjusted Aziraphale's thighs around his pair of cocks then miracled the rounded flesh slick.

"Look at yourself, angel," Crowley urged.

"It's a bit embarrassing, Master."

The demon slid his hand to Aziraphale's fat little cock. "It's perfect, angel. I love your cunt. But your cock is precious too. I love how it fits in my hand."

"It's short."

"It's perfect for you. Now, focus on our cocks. Imagine how it will feel when I return and slide one of my cocks into your ass for the first time. Perhaps I'll take your virginity with your sweet little cock throbbing."

Aziraphale whimpered.

"Maybe I'll have you manifest a pussy once more and bury my fingers in your cunt. Eventually, I will fuck you with both my cocks, love."

"Crowley," the angel gasped, his effort turning even pinker as Crowley's cocks glided between his thighs and teased his small effort.

"Perhaps I'll make you manifest both. We can see how engorged I can make your clit compared to your cock."

A shudder went through Aziraphale and his cock began to squirt. It reminded Crowley of a fountain, the way the cum flowed out of the pink head. His own cocks were throbbing, but he wanted Aziraphale to feel loved. He eased the angel off his lap and carried him to the bed before Aziraphale could react.

Moving between the angel's thighs, Crowley licked Aziraphale's cum from his cock and rapidly coaxed it hard once more. He suspected his hedonistic angel would have a low refractory period no matter what his effort - not that Crowley's was exactly long. Other angels and demons had no idea of just how much pleasure they were missing out on. Having the angel switch efforts would likely only slightly dampen his orgasmic abilities.

"I should be taking care of you," Aziraphale gasped.

"Want to make my angel feel good."

"But I'm small," he protested with a blush.

"You are a perfect mouthful," Crowley told him in a firm tone.

"Your cocks are large, Master."

Crowley licked the tip of Aziraphale's arousal. "I'm your Master, I need to be able to fill you up and stretch you. Small isn't a bad thing. Your cock is small and fat and sweet. Now, will you let me take my pleasure as I see fit?"

"Yes Master Crowley."

The tone was eager and Crowley was satisfied as he took Aziraphale into his mouth. Plump and juicy, it fit perfectly in the demon's mouth. There was enough room to flick his tongue against the pulsating warmth or to slide his tongue out of his mouth and let it encircle the angel's small sack. The scent was slightly different from the scent of Aziraphale's cunt, but still had the sweetness and Crowley devoured it happily.

His hemipenes throbbed against the mattress as he sucked Aziraphale. He adored every inch of Aziraphale's body and one day hoped the angel would be able to accept his beauty completely. Aziraphale made Crowley think of Eden, ripe and lush - was it any wonder he wanted to lose himself in him? Sweet moans spilling from the angel's lips told Crowley he was close and he began to rut against the mattress. He wanted to cum as Aziraphale did.

The angel's cock pulsed hotly in Crowley's mouth and he swallowed as his own climax began. Hemipenes twitched hard between his flat abdomen and the mattress. He gave over to the sensation of taking the angel's essence into his mouth as his own demonic essence seemed to flow endlessly beneath him.

Crowley stood up on wobbly legs beside the bed. He snapped his fingers and miracled himself clean and dressed. Then he kissed Aziraphale lightly.

"Afraid I have to go. When I leave, I want you to lick my cum from the bed and pleasure yourself. Leaving you isn't easy and it would help me to know you were doing that. Will you, angel?"

"Yes."

The demon gave the angel another kiss. "I'll miss you."

"You will come back to me, Crowley dearest?"

"Always, angel," he promised and left.

***

Aziraphale rolled onto his stomach and licked Crowley's cum from the sheet as he'd instructed. It was still warm. His cock throbbed as he licked the cum. It felt different than his pussy but it wasn't remotely unpleasant. As he sucked the demon's cum from his bed, he remembered how small his cock had looked between Crowley's cocks and he whimpered.

There were, of course, submissives with large cocks and dominants with small ones. But thinking about Crowley's hemipenes surrounding his small penis was exciting. He was lapping up his Master's cum and his small effort was pressing against the mattress. Pushing his arousal against the bed, he imagined Crowley's hemipenes pressed against his smaller effort.

Crowley had said the angel's cock was small, but he was clearly very pleased with it.

"A perfect mouthful," Aziraphale moaned. His cock was small and plump; it was perfect for a bottom that liked to submit. Yes, it was wonderful that his Master had huge hemipenes, he decided. It felt so good when Crowley fucked his cunt. A few times, the demon had probed Aziraphale's arsehole with his tongue. When Crowley came back, he would take the angel's other virginity. Cock or cunt, he would tremble as his Master pushed inside him. The sensation of being knotted by his beloved Crowley was indescribable. Everything he did to Aziraphale felt so amazing.

Beneath him, his penis swelled further as his mind skipped between Crowley's cocks taking him in different ways. The edges started to go blurry as his body tensed and his orgasm began. He panted slightly as he fell to his side. It had felt wonderful, but it wasn't quite as long or intense as when he had a pussy. Not that he was going to switch efforts until Crowley returned or until he needed to release the egg.

"The egg!" Aziraphale gasped and clutched his stomach. It slipped his mind temporarily but now the problem came back.

Crowley had told him he loved him always. Punishment hadn't been too terrible, though guilt washed over Aziraphale as he remembered.

"I'll miracle it out in a couple days. Then when he comes back, I'll tell him what I did," Aziraphale decided. "He won't be happy, but it's the right thing to do."

He ought to miracle it out immediately but with Crowley gone, he couldn't bear to part with the egg just yet. It would go slowly with Crowley so far away and as soon as he felt a hint of pleasure, he'd get rid of it.

For now, he would tidy up the bedroom, get dressed, and perhaps open the bookshop. And no more orgasms with any effort until Crowley returned. He'd obeyed his Master and brought himself off as instructed. Perhaps Crowley would be more lenient about his egg sin if Aziraphale punished himself. And it made him feel better as he considered the idea.

Two weeks. Two weeks until Crowley returned to him. He could confess his sin then, be absolved, and filled with Crowley's love and eggs once more. Not a single sad egg from a moment's foolish impulse like Aziraphale had now. But a full clutch to push out for his Master. His cock twitched and Aziraphale ignored it as he got to work.

***  
Crowley closed the doors to his opulent suite and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd spent the evening as Napoleon's honored guest, courtesy of a demonic miracle. It would help expedite his mission and hopefully bring him back to Aziraphale sooner. Spending the evening manipulating the overambitious man wouldn't have been so awful, but he'd had several humans over the course of the evening offer him a variety of sexual propositions and it had been irritating.

He was accustomed to attention from mortals, but it had increased in the last couple decades as his physique became more fashionable. Humans were ridiculous in the ideations of beauty. Although Crowley had to admit he preferred the simpler fashions the Regency had ushered in. Personally he didn't care for being covered in frills. But he loved seeing his angel that way.

"My angel," Crowley sighed contentedly.

Aziraphale's admission that his sheltering the demon with his wing had been an act of service and the admission of how much it had affected the angel had touched Crowley deeply. At the time it had been nice, but he hadn't liked the idea of the angel protecting him. However the notion of Aziraphale serving him? That was a different idea entirely, Crowley thought and miracled his clothes away.

Sinking onto the bed, his cocks stirred as Aziraphale filled his mind. How could he ever touch a mortal again after knowing Aziraphale? Lush and plump, the angel's body was built for lust. The sweet welcoming feel of the angel's cunt was divine. And his little cock, so responsive and delectable! Crowley loved both. But then he would adore Aziraphale in any form, he realized. Aziraphale could be a binary star like Alpha Centauri and Crowley would willingly be a binary star encircling him. What they had was beyond the mortal sphere, though he adored Aziraphale's corporation beyond measure.

Being with Aziraphale had helped Crowley unexpectedly. Before he'd never felt comfortable with his snake form, a part of him was afraid that if he embraced his demonic side that he might not be able to shift back. But touching Aziraphale in partial snake form had alleviated his fears considerably. Shifting had become more comfortable and smooth.

Last time he'd bred Aziraphale with a clutch of eggs, Crowley had eaten the angel's pussy out in full snake form. After that Aziraphale had rubbed his cunt on Crowley's scales and cum on him. The angel wanted Crowley to breed him in full snake form, but the demon wasn't quite ready. Soon though, Crowley thought as he made himself comfortable and let his hand drift down to his hemipenes.

If he was the size he was in Eden, he would be able to restrain Aziraphale in his coils as he bred him. However, he could also be a massive snake with hemipenes flared out almost to the size they were when Aziraphale took his knot. More than anything he wanted to take Aziraphale in Eden. To embrace being the Serpent of Eden and breed the sweet angel guarding the tree.

What would that be like? He closed his eyes and teased his cocks.

_Aziraphale was wearing his white angel's gown and eating a selection of fruits under the tree. His abdomen was slightly swollen from all he'd eaten, just the way Crowley liked. Innocent, hedonistic, and ripe for Crowley to breed, the angel was moaning softly from being overstuffed, but wasn't stopping. Larger than when the angel had seen the demon earlier on the wall, Crowley slithered towards him._

_"Crowley?"_

_Yes, Aziraphale called him Crowley, not Crawley, this time._

_"You were ssssoooo good sssserving me earlier," Crowley hissed. "You look like you need ssssome assssisssstance."_

_"I don't think you can help," the angel said with a pretty blush forming on his cheeks._

_"Nonessssenssse. I see you've been eating the fruit."_

_"I fear I've had a bit too much," Aziraphale replied and rubbed his stomach._

_"Let me take a look."_

_Before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley miracled away the angel's gown and slid closer. He traced his tongue against the angel's stomach. Underneath the rounded flesh of Aziraphale's exposed abdomen, he could sense the empty womb waiting to be filled with his eggs. The angel was already plump, after Crowley bred him with a clutch he'd be so gloriously swollen._

_"Y-y-you mustn’t," Aziraphale sighed when Crowley slid his head between the angel's thighs and found his leaking cunt._

_"Do you really want me to ssssssstop?"_

_The angel spread his thighs further. "This is so wrong. You're the Serpent of Eden, for Heaven's sake!"_

_"But you want thisssss?"_

_"Yes," Aziraphale's voice was a breathless mix of shame and desire as he spoke._

_Crowley gave one flick of his tongue on Aziraphale's quivering clit. "Tell me, angel."_

_"Oh! Oh I shouldn't! But God help me, I want this!"_

_A rapid flutter of Crowley's serpentine tongue and then a command. "Tell me, angel. All the wicked thingssss you want me to do to you. I'll give you pleasssssure asssssss long assssss you obey me."_

_As the Serpent teased the angel mercilessly with his tongue, Aziraphale began to babble. "Please! I need you! Fill me- Need to-"_

_The demon paused and asked, "Do you want to cum, angel?"_

_"Yes!"_

_Crowley rewarded Aziraphale with a flick of his tongue, then demanded. "Do you want me to take you, sssssweet angel? Would you like the Ssssserpent of Eden to breed you? Do you want to carry your Masssster'sss clutch?"_

_"Oh yes, Master Crowley! I'm yours to breed. Knot and plug me. Give me clutch after clutch. Keep me here and make me cum for you, please Master!"_

_The pleas were an exquisite mix of submission and lust filled desperation. Crowley licked Aziraphale until he came with a wail, then he continued licking the angel until the plump thighs were quivering without stopping. His mouth was filled with the honeyed juices of the angel's orgasm._

_Crowley twisted onto his back beside Aziraphale and miracled an assortment of fruit in bite sized pieces low on his serpentine abdomen along the flap of his cloaca._

_"I've eaten so much already," the angel hesitated but moved closer to the fruit. "Maybe a bite wouldn't hurt."_

_Aziraphale leaned down and took one piece of fruit into his mouth and then another. He made tiny noises of pleasure as he consumed every bite of fruit. When he'd finished, he ran his hand over his abdomen which had swollen a bit more._

_"Besssst you get ussssed to it, angel. I'm planning to breed you with clutch after clutch. We may never leave here."_

_"I belong to you, Master."_

_"Lick up the juice the fruit left behind on my cloaca," he instructed._

_Obediently, Aziraphale slid on his hands and knees for balance and began to lick. His slightly swollen abdomen swayed as he moved and Crowley stared at it. When he was done breeding the angel, he would be so full of his eggs. The demon would wrap his coils softly around, luxuriating in his submissive holding his clutch. Aziraphale needed to be bred and filled with a massive clutch that would make him look like he was expecting twins by the time he was ready to push out Crowley's clutch._

_As the angel licked, Crowley's hemipenes pushed out slowly and the angel stared in wonder._

_"My cockssss. They're how I'll breed you with my clutch."_

_"Not both at once!" Aziraphale's pussy coated his thighs as he spoke._

_Crowley pushed the angel onto his side and rubbed his hemipenes against Aziraphale's eager cunt. "Only if you think you can take it. I'm about to breed you, angel. Tell me how you want it."_

_"Both, Master Crowley!"_

_"Are you ssssure?" the demon teased._

_"Oh yes! Breed me! Please Master!"_

_Crowley pressed both his cock against Aziraphale's pussy. He slid in with ease, the angel's juices soaking them both and-_

With a groan, Crowley came all over his hand in the empty suite. When he got back to London, he would breed Aziraphale in full snake form. He was ready, he decided as he miracled away his cum. Now to figure out where would be a good alternative to Eden and how the Heaven to speed up his assignment!

***

It wasn't too bad the first couple days. Aziraphale missed Crowley, but he threw himself into the bookshop. He contented himself with the knowledge that every day that passed brought him closer to being reunited with him. They had told each other they loved each other and soon they would be together again.

Then came the third day.

Aziraphale felt the first bit of pleasure and his abdomen had begun swelling slightly. He reluctantly resolved to close the shop, miracle the egg away, and perhaps eat a few chocolates to sooth the guilt of having taken the egg inside him without permission. The bookshop was empty and he was turning the sign, when Gabriel appeared at the door.

"Gabriel," Aziraphale gasped in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more days."

Good thing Crowley hadn't let him leave town. This was a nightmare!

"Aziraphale. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course! Beg pardon, Gabriel. My mind was just- Please come in."

"The shop isn't busy today," the Archangel observed. "Is it always like this?"

"It is nearly tea time, I believe most people are eating."

Gabriel made a face. "Ah yes, the humans do love consuming gross matter at certain times of day. You follow suit, I take it?"

The Archangel looked pointedly at Aziraphale's abdomen. He resisted the urge to hug his middle protectively as his boss gave him a disdainful look. "One wants to blend in."

"Looks like you're blending in a bit too much," Gabriel said and poked a disapproving finger into Aziraphale's stomach.

It wasn't a hard poke, but the egg reacted strongly. Aziraphale felt it rolling in his womb and it started to grow warmer. It wasn't a pleasant sensation.

"So, what did you come for again?" Aziraphale prompted gently.

"It's just a routine inspection. Wanted to come a few days early in case you were trying to hide anything, but the only thing you're hiding is human food." Gabriel said and elbowed Aziraphale's roiling abdomen.

The touch seemed to further agitate the egg in Aziraphale's womb and he grimaced. The Archangel assumed it was a smile and smiled back.

"Nothing to hide. Just keeping shop and observing the humans," Aziraphale lied smoothly as if there weren't a demon's egg in his womb.

Aziraphale felt a bit guilty as he stood in front of Gabriel. He'd been so caught up in the joy of being with Crowley that he'd pushed aside his guilt. Not only had he been having sex with a demon but he'd been pushing out eggs and begging for more; he thought as Gabriel took a look at his ledger, the Archangel clearly not comprehending anything about sales.

"That's it, then. Keep up the good work."

"Will do," Aziraphale agreed and tried to subtly urge Gabriel out.

"And Aziraphale," the Archangel said. He prodded Aziraphale's abdomen hard enough it would have hurt even without an egg inside. "Lose the gut. You're an angel, not Mary of Nazareth."

Pain erupted in Aziraphale's abdomen and he forced a laugh as he cried out. "That's an excellent joke."

"Yes," Gabriel agreed. "I shall have to tell it to Sandalphon and Uriel when I get back. See you in three months."

Aziraphale waited until Gabriel disappeared from the street in a bolt of lightning and he was alone. He turned the latch and sank to his knees in agony. It was so intense, he couldn't focus enough to miracle it away. Then after several long minutes, the pain disappeared as swiftly as it had started.

He made his way upstairs to the bedroom and undressed. It was time to miracle away the egg and he was drained. Aziraphale got out his maternity robe and slipped it on for comfort. Crowley wouldn't be back for eleven more days and he was utterly miserable.

Climbing into bed, he found a comfortable position and then snapped. Aziraphale expected to feel a sudden emptiness in his womb but he still felt the egg. He snapped again and nothing happened.

"Okay, maybe it doesn't work that way because it's a demon's egg. I'll switch efforts and let it come out the usual way."

Aziraphale snapped and nothing happened. His penis remained. Panic starting to set in, Aziraphale tried to miracle a candle. It remained unlit. He wasn't human and he hadn't fallen; Aziraphale could feel the Almighty still. But his powers were nowhere to be found. Terrified, he grabbed Crowley's pillow and breathed in the demon's scent.

"Crowley, I need you," Aziraphale murmured and wondered how inappropriate it would be to pray for the demon's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be sent to my beta later tonight and should post 4/24 or 4/25.
> 
> All doubts will be erased for the angel in the next chapter. Crowley and Aziraphale will be closer and stronger. Lactation will finally come into the fic!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I also write on A03 under: SparkleInTheStars  
> That's my primary pen name. I use that for more mainstream Omens fic and erotica. 
> 
> Tumblr: sparkle-in-the-stars


	4. Principles & Principalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Principality struggles with his principles as Crowley returns and rescues Aziraphale. An egg has taken an unexpected turn. A bond is strengthened and a new understanding formed during a difficult but ultimately enjoyable session of Aziraphale pushing out a clutch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical note: This chapter features a [Birthing Chair](https://www.miniland.ca/18th-century-birthing-chair-dollhouse-miniature-112-scale_p_1536.html). If you wish to see what a birthing chair looked like approximately at the time Aziraphale and Crowley used one, the link will show you a miniature reproduction of one. 
> 
> In the story I gave details of a more demonic version my mind created.
> 
> As always my eternal gratitude to my beta, exspecialagentstarling, I am forever in your debt for your assistance.

The longer Aziraphale was in the world, the more satisfied he was with it and the more dissatisfied he was with Heaven. Were he an ordinary mortal, this might not have weighed upon him. But having been an angel since before the earth existed and having witnessed the Fall after the great rebellion, Aziraphale felt the weight of his failure as heavily as he felt his stomach at present.

A week had passed since Gabriel's visit and Aziraphale's abdomen had continued to swell. There were no signs of labor nor were there any of Aziraphale's customary sensations of pleasure. His powers hadn't returned. He stayed in bed wearing his maternity robe, as nothing in his wardrobe could possibly accommodate the tremendous girth of his midsection.

He was as swollen as he was when he'd last delivered eggs. The only difference was he didn't have Crowley and his chest hurt. Not just the lump of emotion in his chest but behind his nipples, the tissue felt tight and strained as if an invisible force was pulling his skin outwards. It was a dull, unending ache.

Some of the time he felt calm, convinced Crowley would return home and fix things. Other times, he felt panicked and convinced he would discorporate and then be made to Fall when Gabriel found out. Guilt was overwhelming. He'd disobeyed Crowley inserting the egg and he had coupled with a demon. He was a bad angel. The words had echoed in his ear for days.

Ten days without Crowley and he'd fallen to pieces. He'd managed without Crowley as his Master for thousands of years. And now he felt lost and twisted inside. Every day seemed to stretch longer and longer. So much so, that Aziraphale wondered if he had discorporated and been sent to some strange pit of Hell. He was trapped by thoughts of guilt and unable to think of much of anything else.

Unable to stop himself from crying, Aziraphale closed his eyes and thought of Crowley. Sometimes it brought him comfort. Of course it was usually followed by guilt about Heaven, but he was past caring.

"Angel!"

Aziraphale didn't open his eyes. He often heard Crowley's voice in his mind when he focused. He waited for words of love and comfort, but this time the voice said something very different.

"What the Heaven happened?!"

"C-Crowley?" Aziraphale gasped and opened his eyes.

Standing beside the bed was a very confused demon, staring down at him.

"Aziraphale? What-"

Aziraphale struggled upright and threw his arms around Crowley's waist. He hugged the demon desperately.

"I did something really stupid. And I-" the angel trailed off in a sob.

Crowley sat down on the bed and soothed Aziraphale. "Start at the beginning."

Nodding, the angel began with confessing about the egg he'd inserted.

***

Crowley listened patiently. He couldn't think Gabriel would take away Aziraphale's powers without triumphing over him first. The Archangel was a petty bastard.

"I'm an awful angel and a bad submissive. I deserve this. I deserve being punished," Aziraphale said miserably.

"No, you were a slightly naughty submissive and have suffered more than enough," Crowley admonished in a velvety tone with a hint of steel underneath. "The first thing we're going to do is sort out this egg situation, okay?"

Aziraphale nodded and reluctantly allowed the demon to press on his abdomen. Crowley’s brow furrowed slightly as he felt the swell.

"The good news is you don't have one enormous egg in there. There's a lot, so many I'm not sure. But they're all smaller than a chicken egg from what I can feel."

"Oh but I only inserted one," the angel protested.

"You said you felt the egg moving about when Gabriel was here."

"When he poked my stomach-"

Crowley growled at that. "You never mentioned him laying hands on you."

"It didn't hurt. Well, a little bit the last time. He was concerned about my size."

Anger flared in the demon. Wrath wasn't a favorite sin of his, but Crowley felt it intensely as he took in the part of the story Aziraphale had left out. "So you're saying things felt off when Gabriel was here but not before?"

"I was starting to feel- erm nice." The angel stammered and blushed. "I felt guilty and had planned to miracle the egg out just before Gabriel showed up."

"And your powers had been working prior to that, I take it?"

"Yes. I already told you."

"You left out about Gabriel putting hands on you, angel."

"So can you miracle the egg or rather eggs out of me?"

Crowley considered. Technically he could miracle them out of Aziraphale, but in his opinion that didn't address the real problem. Guilt about their relationship, and as Aziraphale was an angel in love with a demon, that was a real problem. A quick solution was only a temporary fix.

"I suspect the egg and your body reacted to Gabriel."

"Obviously," Aziraphale snapped.

"Tone," Crowley corrected him. "And I had a bit more to say."

"I apologize, Master Crowley."

"Better. I think your body's reaction was controlled in part by you."

"You think I did this to myself?!?"

"Not intentionally. I still feel your holiness and I don't detect anything that's holding your magic back. I heard you calling to me and miracled myself here. You have power still."

"Oh, Crowley! I'm so sorry! I-"

"Relax, angel. I had finished my business and was on my way back."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. I think we let nature take its course. If you haven't progressed in a day or so, I'll miracle the eggs out."

The angel gave him a skeptical look. Crowley miracled a new maternity gown for him and proposed he make them tea.

***

Aziraphale settled back in bed. Crowley had brought a tea tray and was feeding him a tempting strawberry tart. While he was far from happy and crushed that he'd given his Master such a disappointing homecoming, he felt better.

"Anything wrong with your tea, dearest? You're staring at it."

"Not hot enough," Crowley said with a shrug.

Without thinking, Aziraphale raised his fingers and snapped in a downward motion. Steam rose from the cup and he gasped. Crowley smiled slightly to himself and took a sip.

"Did you see, I just- You foul fiend, you meant for me to do that!"

"Miracles are easy when they're for someone you love. And while I think you're second guessing yourself, you do in fact love me."

"Of course I love you! You're-" Aziraphale stopped as a flood of words rose up in his mind.

Crowley was his best friend, his love, his Master. The demon was his everything. He'd belonged to him since Eden. Not directly, of course, but he'd known in his heart. If it weren't for head office, he'd have given himself to Crowley immediately. He'd been so worried what Heaven would think.

"And as much as you love me, it scares you," Crowley said. "With good reason. Your lot isn't exactly flexible."

"It does," he confessed reluctantly. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."

"You're afraid that being with me means choosing a side."

"It's-"

Complicated. Dear Lord but it was complicated. He loved Crowley so much, yet it was so terrifying to consider losing Heaven. However, when he considered losing Crowley? It felt like his soul was being ripped out.

"How many times did you touch yourself thinking about me, angel? Before our first time together."

"Oh goodness." A blush flamed across his cheeks. "Rome is the earliest I recall but I think before that."

Crowley slid closer and caressed Aziraphale's cheek. "And tell me when did you first make an effort?"

"It appeared in Eden."

"Appeared? You didn't mean to make an effort?"

"Well, not really. I was with you and it felt so good when I offered you my wing. I-I liked serving you and felt strange. When I was alone, I looked under my gown and there was my effort."

"Was that before or after you lied to the Almighty about the sword?"

"Before. But what difference does it make, Crowley? Is there some point?"

The demon leaned in closer still and traced Aziraphale's ear with his tongue. "Were you wet?"

"Crowley!"

"Simple question. Was that sweet quim of yours wet under your gown when you lied about the sword?"

Aziraphale turned to Crowley in shock. "You don't think-"

"Angel, the Almighty is all knowing. She didn't ask you about why you had an effort or why you were so turned on by a demon. If She truly objected, wouldn't She have put a stop to it then? Had Gabriel recall you or something?"

He hesitated. Crowley had a point, but maybe the Almighty had expected him to simply ignore those impulses?

"Do you remember the last time I filled you with eggs, Aziraphale?" Crowley's voice was like honey as he purred. "Do you remember how much you came? At one point you reverted back to the old language. You called Her name out. Her true name, angel."

Aziraphale clamped his hand over his mouth. He'd forgotten, blocked it from his mind. When an angel spoke the Almighty's name, Her true name, She heard. If She hadn't been aware of what was happening before, She would have known then.

"She didn't smite me for touching you. You didn't Fall. I'm a demon but I love you, angel. Maybe as long as two people love each other, it doesn't matter what they do. Whether it's two men, two women, or an angel and a demon, maybe She doesn't care if it's done in love."

"But the eggs, Crowley-"

"Are a matter of you accepting the most demonic part of me and taking pleasure in it. Maybe my Falling was part of Her plan? We'll likely never know. But Aziraphale, we have loved each other and always will. Surely love isn't wrong."

Calling Crowley Master and letting him breed him wasn't conventional, but it was done with love. Aziraphale adored Crowley whether he was an angel or a demon. Until the Almighty told him otherwise, he wasn't hesitating anymore.

"Master Crowley, may I change my effort and would you help me with my clutch?"

The demon responded by kissing Aziraphale hungrily.

***

Crowley watched Aziraphale dozing. After Aziraphale had switched efforts, they'd made love in the hopes the sexual stimulation might trigger the angel's labor. Although Aziraphale had enjoyed Crowley's attentions, it hadn't induced labor. The stress and exhaustion of the past week had been too much for Aziraphale and he'd fallen asleep afterwards.

Probably for the best, Crowley decided. Aziraphale had a large clutch to push out. He ran his fingers through the angel's white curls and trailed his hand lightly over the angel's egg distended abdomen. His time in France had been nothing compared to Aziraphale's struggles, but he'd ached for the angel. 

Before when they'd go a century without seeing each other, it had been hard. Now that he'd held the angel and they'd acknowledged their feelings? Crowley couldn't remember a time he'd felt such longing for anything. Aziraphale was his and without him, he was incomplete. He didn't want to deal with Heaven or Hell. All he wanted was to indulge Aziraphale with the finest foods and wines, to hold him and cherish him, and to make him cum until he was absolutely incoherent.

Sex had never been important to him before. With mortals, it was a case of scratching an itch, tempting them, or a combination. But with Aziraphale? Not having to hold back, tapping into his most primal urges was utter rapture. It didn't matter if it was their tenderest lovemaking or intensively breeding Aziraphale, whether the angel whimpered Crowley's name sweetly or submissively called him Master, Crowley felt a completeness that he never had before. Even before the Fall, he doubted he'd ever known anything close to the sheer euphoria of loving Aziraphale.

Maybe they could run away together? Surely there was somewhere in the cosmos they might get lost in the wonder of each other without their respective head offices looking over their shoulders. Being apart for any length of time was too painful. And what if Crowley's office demanded he seduce a human? If he could sneak in a bite and inject them with a bit of venom then sway them towards another human that was one thing. But he couldn't touch a mortal again. Aziraphale was all that mattered, Crowley thought.

He nuzzled against Aziraphale's hair and breathed in the comforting scent. Clinging to the angel, Crowley closed his eyes and drifted off.

  
***  
Aziraphale woke up with Crowley wrapped protectively around him; the angel's abdomen had swelled a bit further. There was an occasional small wave of pleasure, but not the intense ones that indicated he was about to go into labor. The eggs would have to come out soon, one way or another, but Aziraphale was no longer tempted to miracle them out. Every time he pushed out a clutch of eggs, he felt such joy and so close to Crowley.

He had wanted Crowley since Eden and the Almighty would have been aware. All angels had their memories wiped after the rebellion, so he'd possibly desired him even before. Although angels weren't supposed to feel desire, Aziraphale certainly did and had for a long time. If he hadn't Fallen, then perhaps it wasn't so bad.

Surely he could love God and love Crowley. The Almighty wouldn't have let him feel this longing if it was wrong. She was all powerful and could have stopped them back in Eden. Serving two Masters was supposedly impossible according to the Bible, but that was regarding God and money. Aziraphale served under Gabriel; he was a- boss of sorts. Revulsion ran through Aziraphale; he couldn't bring himself to think of Gabriel as a Master even momentarily. 

Crowley was becoming a mixture of lover and Master that gave Aziraphale utter delight. The demon questioned, but still seemed to have faith. Never had Aziraphale seen him being malicious. Mischievous? Yes. But malicious? Never. If Aziraphale was honest with himself, Crowley was kinder and more caring than all the Archangels put together.

And if loving Crowley meant Falling? Aziraphale was prepared to do that, he realized suddenly as he looked at the sleeping demon. They belonged together and he would do anything for Crowley.

His Master, his lover, his best friend - in short, the demon was his universe.

"Crowley," he murmured contentedly.

A small tremor of pleasure coursed through him and Aziraphale moved his hand to his swollen abdomen. The large clutch shifted slowly inside him. It was the feeling Aziraphale would get a couple hours before labor as the eggs would adjust position for him to expel. A sense of calm came over Aziraphale.

His womb held his Master's clutch. It might not be the most conventional form of lovemaking, but it was making love. Crowley ejaculating cum with eggs that were invisible as he came inside Aziraphale and the angel's womb welcoming them and them swelling inside; he felt so close to Crowley. Holding the eggs inside himself and pushing out larger and larger clutches as the demon took and gave pleasure to him made Aziraphale feel complete.

Contented, he sighed and ran his hand over his straining stomach once more.

"How are you feeling, angel?" Crowley asked and kissed the back of Aziraphale's neck.

"I didn't realize you were awake! You startled me!"

"Sorry. I've been awake for a few minutes. I heard you say my name. So how are you doing?" the demon demanded gently.

"Better. My labor is maybe a few hours away, I think."

Crowley kissed Aziraphale again. "Let's get you on your back so I can feel the size of the eggs."

It took both of them to ease Aziraphale from his side onto his back.

"I look pregnant."

"Angel, you look like you're about to give birth to twins," Crowley informed him and began to gently palpate the massive clutch.

Aziraphale smiled. The demon had a growing erection and the angel was well aware how much his egg distended abdomen aroused his Master. He still felt badly about having inserted an egg without permission, but it was a distant thought as Crowley probed his strained belly to examine the clutch.

"Some are quite small, like a robin's egg. Most of them are the size of a chicken's egg. But I'm a bit concerned about the possibility of larger ones in the clutch that are buried in the smaller ones. Someone really needs to invent a machine so one can see what's going on inside."

"Oooh, I'd like that. To see your clutch inside me. Watch the eggs shifting. I feel them when I'm getting closer to labor."

Crowley slid on the bed beside Aziraphale. He spread the maternity dressing gown open the rest of the way so Aziraphale's front was completely open to him. His breath laden with desire, he pressed for details. "You feel my eggs shifting inside you? Tell me."

"I feel them turning and aligning for when I push them out." He felt Crowley's hardness against his thigh. "Right now, I feel how hard you are and they're starting to shift inside me. I don't know if it's your pleasure or mine, Master. But my body seems to prepare itself in reaction."

"Perhaps it's both," Crowley suggested. He leaned down and licked Aziraphale's nipple, then lifted his head with an odd expression. "Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"More so than one egg multiplying into a massive clutch?"

"Your chest, angel. Anything going on there?" The demon lifted his fingers to the angel's nipple and gave it an experimental tug.

"Oooooh, now that you mention it. My chest has felt tight, like it's being pulled outwards in spots. And my nipples have been dreadfully sensitive."

"Looks like your nipples have grown slightly, too."

Crowley splayed his fingers beyond the edge of Aziraphale's nipple, then slowly slid inwards. He repeated it several times on one side and then the other. Aziraphale gasped in shock as a clear sticky liquid with a slightly golden tinge beaded up on each nipple then streaked down his chest slowly in a small rivulet.

"What the Hell is that, Crowley!?" Aziraphale stared at the amber liquid. It was only a little bit and didn't seem to be flowing in great quantity. But it was still a shock.

"I believe that's colostrum, angel."

Aziraphale stared in disbelief and confusion as the demon manipulated his chest again and more liquid came out.

"Your body must have decided you were pregnant having my clutch in there for so long. It means you're starting to lactate."

The angel's eyes went wide with shock, then fluttered shut with pleasure as the demon squeezed Aziraphale's aching flesh and more sticky amber liquid came out.

"We could miracle it away," the demon offered.

Aziraphale shook his head. His nipples throbbed. This was what Crowley had wanted. His body had bent to the demon's desires unconsciously. Nervous, but pleased, he said, "I want to make milk for you, Master Crowley."

Crowley's demonic tongue pushed out and licked the golden drops. "Not much taste yet, but I suspect that will change when your milk comes in. Then you'll make the sweetest cream for me."

"Yes," the angel agreed as he arched his back. His nipples throbbed under the serpentine tongue and his womb contracted around the clutch of eggs. His body was yielding and he felt at peace.

"Such a good boy," Crowley praised him. He stood up and smiled. "I have a present for you. I'd wanted to give it to you the next time I deposited eggs in you, but I think you need it now. Do you think you can get up?"

The angel struggled unsuccessfully and the demon picked him up in his arms.

"Hold on, angel. I've got this," Crowley assured him and carefully snapped his fingers while supporting Aziraphale's back.

A moment later they were no longer in the bedroom above the bookshop, they were in Crowley's flat.

***

Crowley gently placed Aziraphale on his feet and held him for a few moments to make sure he was able to stand. He kept one hand at the small of the angel's back and let the other hand rest on his rounded stomach. Silently, he studied his angelic companion's face. It was the first time he'd ever had the angel in his flat.

He'd planned to bring Aziraphale for a special breeding session but decided to bring him to deliver a clutch instead. His poor angel had been through a lot while he was away. Crowley wanted to ensure that Aziraphale had a positive experience pushing out this clutch. He felt the eggs shifting under his hand. Had the egg multiplied because Aziraphale had wished it? Was it a reaction to Gabriel and Crowley's demonic egg had multiplied to increase the chances of survival? Some combination?

His clutch. The concept would have meant nothing a mere three months ago, but now? Now it was a source of pride. Aziraphale had accepted his love and his body recognized him as the angel's mate. Seeing the angel in a state of euphoria pushing out his eggs was powerful. Each time he watched the angel's pussy turn from a soft pink to almost red as a large white egg pushed through, he felt closer to him.

There were moments when Crowley could almost hear Aziraphale's thoughts. He'd heard the angel call to him when he was on the way back from France, but there were other times he could swear he'd heard Aziraphale's voice whisper in his mind.

The angel allowed him to lead him through the large and mostly empty rooms.

"It's in my study; we're almost there," Crowley assured Aziraphale as he walked slowly.

The room was enormous and empty save a few important pieces of furniture. A massive gilded desk with a red marble top and a golden throne dominated the space. Aziraphale was looking in their direction. Crowley gently turned him away from the throne, past the smaller queen's throne that was against the wall, and finally to his gift.

"It's for you."

"A chair," Aziraphale murmured and tilted his head. "It's a bit strange. Not that it isn't lovely. It's very thoughtful, dearest.

The chair was made of glossy ebony wood that was darkened further by Crowley's demonic will. The arms and legs had ornate snake carvings. Handles covered in crimson leather stood up at the end of the arms. Two wooden rods with a foot rest padded in the same leather on each jutted out from the chair and appeared adjustable with a series of pegs. The crimson leather padded the back of the chair as well. But the strangest feature was the seat; it was a U-shape and had a large open area.

"Not just any chair," Crowley explained. "That is a birthing chair, angel. The finest one in all of Europe."

The angel looked more interested and less confused. He moved closer. "How does it work?

"Let's get your dressing gown off."

"But I'll get cold, Crowley."

He smiled and started to slide the robe from Aziraphale's shoulders. "The flat is miracled to adjust the temperature to what feels most comfortable to you. You won't be cold. It's also soundproof so no one will hear you pushing out my clutch."

"Oh!" Aziraphale beamed and tottered towards the chair. He ran his hand over the leather and traced the snake carving on one of the arms.

"Try it out, angel."

Aziraphale maneuvered awkwardly into the chair and Crowley knelt down to start adjusting the chair. He could have miracled it, but seeing the angel settling back and giving him a few kisses and caresses as he adjusted the chair was irresistible.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you."

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale with contentment. The angel's chest still had the same pillowy soft but masculine appearance despite the secret underneath his flesh. His nipples had grown larger and pinker, but his areolas remained small. His abdomen was so swollen with eggs. Beneath his pubic mound, Aziraphale's cunt glistened. Everything about his angelic lover was perfect, he thought with contentment as his hemipenes stirred in response.

"Do you think you'll be able to push out eggs like this?"

"Oh yes, Master Crowley!"

The demon kissed up the angel's thigh. "Your pussy is literally dripping, angel. There's several drops of your juice on the floor."

Aziraphale moaned. "I'm not fully in labor yet, but I can feel it's coming."

"Would it help if I made you cum?"

More juice pooled under the chair as the angel arched and said, "Please, Master Crowley! Please make me cum."

Crowley let his snake-like tongue slide across the Aziraphale's swollen pussy lips, then pressed between them to find his engorged clit and listened in satisfaction as the angel began to mewl with pleasure.

  
***

Aziraphale gripped the handles on the arms of the chair and pressed his feet against the pedals. The birthing chair provided Crowley with easy access to his aching pussy. He felt his abdomen contracting in anticipation of his orgasm and preparing to go into labor shortly. A tiny dot of colostrum gleamed on both his nipples. Even after he pushed the eggs out, his chest would have proof of his intimacy with Crowley. It was fitting that he have evidence of Crowley's passion with him always. Reality fell away and he came hard against the demon's skilled tongue.

"Oh, I think I like my new gift a lot," Aziraphale panted after he climaxed.

"I'd planned to breed you in it, but I guess we'll do it in reverse order."

"Does that mean Master Crowley will be breeding me again soon?"

The demon kissed Aziraphale's stomach. "Oh yes. When I was in France, I thought about breeding you."

"Did you? I like that."

Crowley kissed up to Aziraphale's neck. "In fact, I touched my cocks thinking about breeding you."

A feeling of contentment mingled with pleasure as the eggs shifted. Shyly, he said, "I'm glad."

"Specifically I thought about breeding you in full snake form."

Aziraphale reached down to stroke Crowley's hemipenes through his trousers. "May I take your cocks out, Master?"

The demon nodded and let Aziraphale open the front of his breeches. Both cocks stood at attention and Aziraphale nuzzled them.

"Angel-"

"Please, Master Crowley. Let me service your cocks and tell me about your fantasy."

"Fuck," the demon gasped and the angel started to touch him. "We- we were in Eden. I was in full serpent form."

Aziraphale liked the sound of that. "You bred me as the Serpent of Eden."

"Yeah. You were in your angel gown, under the tree. "

"What happened," Aziraphale urged him and started licking the head of one cock.

"Your stomach hurt from too much fruit. I wanted to stuff you further. So I placed fruit on my- for you to eat."

"On your what?"

Crowley mumbled with an embarrassed expression.

"Didn’t quite hear you."

"On my cloaca." Crowley reached down and tweaked Aziraphale's nipple.

"I would gladly do that," the angel groaned as his nipple rose up to a stinging bud. He felt as if his nipple was connected by a nerve to his womb, because a ripple of pleasure began to radiate from his abdomen. "I want to know all of you. Did I lick and touch your cloaca?"

"Yes."

Aziraphale licked and stroked both of Crowley's cocks. "Did your hemipenes come out for me?"

"They did, but you were alarmed. In my fantasy, it was the day we first met."

"I probably would have been alarmed at the prospect of taking both, but I wonder if I wouldn't have given myself to you. I was so wet for you; I wanted you even if I didn't understand it yet. You were destined to be my Master, I think."

"In my fantasy you were hesitant, but then you were ready to welcome them both inside you. But that's where it ended, I'm afraid."

The angel licked the demon's cocks. "I think in the very near future, I'll be ready to receive both your cocks at once and in both your forms. I want you inside me. But for now, before my labor gets too intense, let me please you, Crowley."

The demon didn’t respond but gently stroked the angel's hair. Aziraphale had one cock in each hand, stroking up and down. He darted his tongue from one cock to the other. His labor was starting to progress; he felt an orgasm approaching but first, he wanted to worship his Master's cocks.

In the beginning he'd been intimidated by Crowley's hemipenes but now, he was excited by the prospect of yielding to both at once. His pussy stretched for eggs and regularly took the demon's knot. He could handle both cocks inside his cunt, he was sure of it. And he was eager for Crowley to explore his ass as well.

Whether fully human, partial, or even full snake, Aziraphale wanted to know Crowley's cocks in as many ways as possible, he thought as he licked the head of one cock. Precum was flowing freely. They were so big and hard in his hands. The one was slightly pinker and Aziraphale suspected was going to cum first, so he took the tip in his mouth. A moment later, it began to twitch and filled his mouth. Greedily he swallowed Crowley's cum then quickly moved his mouth to the other cock to draw a climax from it.

Aziraphale's womb twitched and his pussy started to swell and juices flow. His labor was beginning, he realized as his orgasm hit at the moment Crowley's did. He was still having aftershocks as he swallowed the demon's load of cum.

"Sweet angel," Crowley purred and kissed Aziraphale. "You came. And you’re so wet. Is your labor starting?"

With a whimper of pleasure, the angel nodded.

Crowley miracled a basket with a velvet lining under the opening in the chair. "You've got a lot of eggs; it's more efficient."

"G-g-good idea," Aziraphale panted.

Then the demon miracled a long mirror, so Aziraphale could see as the eggs came out, and a chair beside Aziraphale, so Crowley was beside him.

"Just feel the pleasure, angel."

Aziraphale felt another orgasm imminent and felt an egg descending. He gripped the handles and pushed. In rapid succession, two eggs the size of a chicken egg burst out followed by several small robin sized eggs. It wasn't the wonderful stretching feeling of a larger egg, but the rapid ejection had a delightful sensation of its own.

"At this rate, we'll be done in under an hour," Aziraphale laughed.

  
***

They were not done in under an hour and Crowley was becoming concerned. Three hours of contractions had yielded many small eggs, but they started getting less intense and there had been no egg for the past half hour. Euphoria fading, Aziraphale was tiring. A storm had started raging outside and pelting the glass with rain. Now and then a flash of lightning would brighten the room almost to daylight level then fade.

"Smaller ones are almost harder to get out," the angel said and gave Crowley a tired smile.

"Let's just see how many more there are to go, shall we?" He palpated Aziraphale's abdomen gently. There were a couple smaller eggs, but he was feeling some larger ones that had been obscured as he feared. "Maybe we ought to miracle out the rest."

Aziraphale began to cry. "I'm a failure. I can't push out your clutch and-"

"Angel," Crowley said gently. His mind reeled as he tried to come up with a solution. This was Aziraphale and he would not let him down. His beloved angel needed him and he would come up with something. God- Satan- Someone, he had to think quickly. Another flash of lightning; the electric charge in the air was palpable and Crowley thought desperately.

"Crowley, I-"

"Look at me, angel," he commanded. "You are not a failure. I don't want you to ever say that again. You're tired, but we can do this if you'll trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to bite you and inject just a couple drops of lust venom. It's going to help get things moving along."

Although Aziraphale looked uncertain, he agreed. "If you think it will help."

"Every time you have pushed out a clutch, it's been because of pleasure. We just need to get you feeling good, angel."

Crowley allowed his canines to elongate slightly, then slipped his fangs into Aziraphale's neck. Carefully he released just a few drops of venom.

"So far so good? How do you feel?"

"Relaxed, but warm. I thought that I'd be raging with lust."

"All my venom does is amplify what's there. It doesn't take away your free will, at least not in such a small quantity. I want you to relax and trust me."

Crowley snapped his fingers, his clothing disappeared and then he shifted into full snake form. He saw Aziraphale staring in confusion and slithered onto the chair with him. Curling around Aziraphale's egg swollen abdomen for balance, Crowley lowered his head down and he began to lick Aziraphale's thighs.

"Ssssshall I lick your pussy, angel?" Crowley inquired when Aziraphale gave a soft moan.

"Oooh, please."

The demon let his tongue move to Aziraphale's clit and he flicked his tongue against the pulsating pearl. He felt Aziraphale's abdomen having a contraction. Reflexively he tightened and untightened his coils.

"Ssssorry," he apologized.

"Don't be sorry, keep doing that, it made the contraction stronger."

Crowley resumed licking and contracting his coils. A moment later, a couple small eggs came out of Aziraphale's pussy with a gush of liquid as the angel orgasmed. Golden eyes wide, he stared in fascination as he licked the angel's clit and watched his pussy stretch around one of the eggs that was slightly larger than a chicken egg. Next time he bred Aziraphale, he wanted to try this with watching the larger eggs coming out.

Labor had resumed a more normal course, but Crowley was concerned about several large eggs he felt moving through Aziraphale's womb. He wanted to help push them out and to make the contractions even stronger.

Raising his head, Crowley asked, "Angel, I think I can help you. But I need you to trust me just a bit more. I'd like to push with my tail from the other side."

"Why would you need my permission to- oh dear. You mean-“ Aziraphale hesisted momentarily. Then he said slowly with conviction, “It’s not how we planned, but I trust you.” 

Crowley focused on miracling Aziraphale's arsehole slippery.

***

The demon moved quickly. It was only a couple minutes between when he got permission from Aziraphale and started maneuvering his tail through the side of the chair and curving it up to the angel's miraculously lubed opening. Panic rose up, then dissipated. He'd wanted to give his other virginity to Crowley. His Master loved him and would rather be discorporated than do him any harm.

Aziraphale focused on his orgasm as it began and was sufficiently caught up in his pleasure; he was only dimly aware when Crowley started to breach his arse. His awareness increased as he felt the serpent's tail pushing deeper and stretching him. He felt deliciously full as the demon pushed his tail in until it hit his prostate and made him whimper.

Crowley's tongue on his clit, coils wrapped around his clutch, and tail pushed inside his ass; Aziraphale felt a warm glow. He closed his eyes, focusing only on the pleasure. A larger egg was descending and his cunt twitched pleasurably at the familiar sensation. Aziraphale felt safe with Crowley surrounding him and a large proper egg pushing out.

_"Does that feel good, angel?"_

"Soo good," Aziraphale answered without realizing he’d heard Crowley’s voice in his mind rather than aloud.

_"Just one more push, you've got this one."_

"One more push, Master Crowley,” he agreed, oblivious the demon hadn’t spoken aloud.

_"Fuck your cunt looks beautiful stretched around my egg. I never knew I wanted this, but you pushing out my clutch is everything. I hope you're not too scared to do this again. I'd love you every bit as much, but I'd miss this."_

"I'd miss it too. Oh God!" Aziraphale came hard and the egg pushed out. It wasn't the largest egg he'd ever pushed out but it was on the upper end.

_"How long have you been able to read my mind?"_

"I haven't been reading your-"

"Wonder if I can read yoursss," Crowley hissed aloud.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Aziraphale replied. _"Oh fuck! This is terrible. He'll know that I'm a dirty angel."_

"Not dirty. Jusssst perfect," the demon assured him, then started to lick once more.

Aziraphale didn't have time to fret as his abdomen twitched and his pussy started to cum once more. Another egg was pushing out. He felt his cunt stretching.

_"Your lips are holding it. It's coming; you're doing so good, angel."_

"There's several more; I feel them moving."

Crowley's tail started to push inside Aziraphale’s arsehole towards his pussy. Each sweep teased his prostate and he felt the movement pressing on his egg. It was an odd sensation, but he felt it easing the egg's movement. His womb contracted strongly; it might have been painful if Crowley's tongue hadn't kept him cumming so hard.

This was what he was meant for. To serve Master Crowley in all his forms. His poor Master had worried he'd be too afraid to push out another clutch but the only way that would scare him was without Crowley there. Aziraphale began murmuring "Crowley" and "Master Crowley" over and over like a prayer as he climaxed and pushed out more eggs.

"Feels so good pushing out your clutch, Master." Aziraphale took his hands off the handles and brought them to his throbbing nipples; he pulled on them and was rewarded with more liquid. "Soon I'll make angel cream for you. I belong to you. This is what I'm meant to do."

_"My cocks are so hard. But I'm not cumming until I see you through this. You're doing so good, angel. You've got two big ones left and then-"_

"Then what?"

"Let'ssss jussst get these out, firsssst," the demon rasped aloud.

Aziraphale wanted to ask what he meant but his labor was continuing and the next egg was stretching from his womb towards Crowley. The pressure on his g-spot from the egg, and his prostate from Crowley's tail was exquisite and he began to cum hard. His orgasm was so intense that the other egg had begun to descend and another orgasm stacked onto the first as he came again in rapid succession.

He's delivered most of his Master's clutch, he was sure of it. Crowley pulled his tail out of Aziraphale's arse and unwrapped from his abdomen. A moment later, Crowley stood fully dressed in front of Aziraphale, groomed as if he were about to go to a ball rather than having helped the angel birth a clutch.

"Near as I can feel, you've got one last egg. It's a bit bigger than you're used to."

The angel gulped. "Not ostrich sized, I hope!"

"Not that big. Bigger than a swan's egg but smaller than an emu. I want you to look at me," Crowley leaned close to Aziraphale's face. 'You've got this. I've been with you for your entire labor. You're my angel and I say you can and will do this."

"I can and will do this," Aziraphale panted as the feelings of pleasure washed over him.

The egg moved slowly with each contraction and push. Crowley rubbed Aziraphale's clit gently and the angel grabbed the handles on the armrest once more. As the egg was pushing through him, the large size was stretching him more than he was accustomed to, but it wasn't painful. He felt very full, but he also felt intense pleasure.

Crowley had helped him. Crowley would always help him. And Aziraphale was safe.

  
***

As Aziraphale orgasmed over and over, Crowley praised and soothed him. There was a flash of white between the angel's legs, but the egg disappeared from view once more.

"It's about to crown, angel. Just keep pushing. I'm here"

Aziraphale pushed and orgasmed, but there was no progress. Determined to help Aziraphale, Crowley slid his slim fingers inside the angel's pussy and took hold of the egg.

"We're going to do this together."

Aziraphale was mid orgasm but managed a shaky nod. As the angel pushed, the demon pulled gently. The egg was starting to peak out, but Crowley couldn’t get a good grip as it was slick with Aziraphale's juices. He let his face shift into a large snake head. Bracing his hands on the angel's thighs, he unhinged his jaw and clamped down on the egg.

"Keep pushing, angel. You're almost there. I'm here. You're doing brilliantly."

Whether Aziraphale heard his thoughts or not, he was pushing on the crest of each orgasm. Hysterical cries of pleasure spilled from the angel's lips and Crowley pulled on the egg until it finally released. Aziraphale was still climaxing as he reclined limply in the birthing chair.

Crowley released the egg from his mouth and returned his face to human as he placed it in the basket. He would have held the basket up for Aziraphale to see, but the angel was quivering from overstimulation. Crowley miracled the basket onto the balcony. Then he miracled Aziraphale clean and a soft black silk dressing gown onto him. He scooped him up from the birthing chair and carried the limp angel into the bedroom.

After he placed Aziraphale on the bed, he used another demonic miracle to send away his own clothes and climbed in bed with Aziraphale to wrap his arms around him.

"Crowley," Aziraphale panted slightly. "I'm yours."

"Of course you're mine, angel. Always have been."

"But I mean- I want to belong to you forever - as my Master, my lover, my all."

"We belong to each other, angel."

"We do," Aziraphale agreed and reached up to caress Crowley's face.

"I would marry you." Crowley turned his head to kiss the angel's hand. He moved his mouth to Aziraphale's throat and murmured, "I would collar you."

"Oh yes, dearest Crowley." He arched his neck in invitation. "I'm yours, Master."

"I would give anything to protect you, angel. I will cherish you until the end of time."

Caught up in the wonder of each other, they kissed, unaware that out on the balcony as the eggs disintegrated, they let out several little plumes of gold colored smoke in the rain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The golden smoke does have meaning, but I will say it's not a baby or divine retribution. This story will have a happy kink positive ending.
> 
> I'm estimating roughly four more chapters.


	5. Service & Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has begun to lactate and is anxious for Crowley to breed him with another clutch of eggs. In the meantime, the demon is planning a special surprise for his angel. A romantic evening helps Crowley become more comfortable with his serpentine side and during a moment of passion, vows are made and a commitment sealed. An ominous sign appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A multitude of thank yous to my beta who spent almost three hours editing this massive chapter. Exspecialagentstarling, you never cease to amaze me!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has followed along on this adventure. We have approximately 3 chapters left.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Anonymous messages at my tumblr sparkle-in-the-stars are also most welcome! It's nice to know people are enjoying this!

At one time, Aziraphale might have declared that there was no enjoyment like reading. However since things had taken a turn with Crowley, his days were generally spent in a more physical occupation and that had become his favorite pastime. Today Crowley was absent, though he had assured the angel he would return later. So Aziraphale had decided to embrace his previous greatest pleasure, though even that had changed.

Once, the angel would have sat, with a cup of chocolate or a glass of wine, primly at his desk as he read either one of his beloved misprint Bibles or perchance might have indulged in reading one of the romance novels he hid in shame, lest anyone catch him with one. But Crowley had discovered Aziraphale's stash of books recently and today left him occupied in the most delightfully indulgent ways.

This morning his demonic Master had gifted him with a stack of new romances that he'd miracled so the heroines now were males that looked remarkably like Aziraphale. Further, Crowley had given him a box of fine chocolates and a bottle of wine along with specific orders. Aziraphale was to languish in bed with his treats while Crowley was off on business, but he wasn't permitted to touch himself. Any sweet longings that arose were to be saved for Crowley.

In the two weeks since the egg debacle, Crowley had been very tender and attentive. They had not used the birthing chair since, but the demon assured the angel he would breed him with a clutch soon and in splendid fashion. The tenderness had permeated not only their sexual relations but their social ones as well. Last week Crowley froze time in the middle of Lady Pendelton's ball and danced with Aziraphale. London's uppermost echelons looked on in utter obliviousness and the angel and demon danced and shared a kiss.

Aziraphale had blushed like a debutante and felt utterly giddy as Crowley swept him up in his arms. That night, he'd blushed further when Crowley unfroze time and they returned to Aziraphale's shop. The angel's nipples had been throbbing and when Crowley had pulled on them to expel the colostrum, the golden liquid had given way to sweet cream. At last his milk had come in.

His fingers involuntarily slid to his aching chest as he read a rather spicy passage of his book. It had been hours since Crowley had expressed Aziraphale's milk. The angel had permission to alleviate his discomfort by expressing his milk in the demon's absence, but it never was the same. More frustrating than anything, as his pussy would ache with need.

Producing milk for his demon made him feel, for want of a better word, proud. It aroused Aziraphale as his chest would swell with milk for Crowley. The act of his body serving his demonic Master’s will filled him with pride. Whenever Crowley would let down Aziraphale’s milk and call it sweet cream, he felt such delight. It helped him feel closer to him when they weren’t physically together, which had happened quite a bit the past few days.

Crowley was working on some sort of secret project and wouldn't discuss it with Aziraphale, except to say it was something for the two of them. At one time, he would have posed questions from a point of suspicion. Now his questions came from a point of excitement. Whatever Crowley had planned, he would undoubtedly enjoy very much.

Plucking a chocolate from the box, Aziraphale let it melt in his mouth slowly and he slipped his fingers over his throbbing nipples that had made tiny damp milky circles on his maternity dressing gown. Even though he wasn't carrying a clutch at present, he felt closer to Crowley when he wore it. The last clutch that had been the disastrous result of one egg multiplying had frightened him in some regards, but in others he was more determined than ever that Crowley breed him with a full clutch and in serpent form.

Although Crowley was still enthusiastic, he had expressed guilt to Aziraphale over pushing his snake's tail into Aziraphale's arse during their last delivery session. It wasn’t so much the act of doing so , but the fact it had been the first time, the demon had taken the angel in his ass.

In retrospect it was perhaps a bit odd, but it had felt incredible and Aziraphale didn’t regret it. The strange and difficult delivery had brought them closer and left them able to hear each other's thoughts still. It wasn't consistent and they hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. There were times one would convey something unintentionally or they would try unsuccessfully. But the ability lingered and they had begun exploring it.

Aziraphale continued reading his book and struggled not to touch between his legs. Someone willing, Crowley would be back soon and fill him up. Self pleasure had lost a lot of it's thrill. Better than nothing, but Crowley filling and stretching him was so much more satisfying!

"Angel," Crowley called out as he opened the door.

Aziraphale smiled at him. "Oh dear, you're just in time. I'm getting a bit uncomfortable and perhaps you could-"

***

The demon grinned as the angel gestured to his chest and the two damp circles. He'd heard Aziraphale poutily lamenting his absence since he'd cleared the city limits. It was a lovely sight to come home to; his hedonistic angel, wet and wanting, chest leaking with sweet cream.

Slowly, Crowley stripped his clothing off, talking to Aziraphale as he did.

"Tonight we celebrate, because I secured a special gift that very soon will be ready for you."

Aziraphale took a sip of wine as he ran his eyes appreciatively over his lover. "Surely not better than the birthing chair!"

"Even better."

He climbed onto the bed and opened Aziraphale's dressing gown to expose his nipples. Leaning in, he licked them clean and smirked in satisfaction as the angel whimpered.

"Speaking of birthing chair-"

"Not yet."

"But dearest, it's been two weeks."

"I promise you, I will breed you with a clutch very soon, angel. Perhaps when I give you the surprise I've planned."

Aziraphale pouted slightly, but said, "Yes, Master Crowley."

"Now, let's get rid of this dressing gown. And I want you to get on all fours."

When he was satisfied with how Aziraphale was arranged, he took a chocolate and place it in Aziraphale's mouth. "So good. My beautiful angel."

He snapped his fingers, miracling a pair of teacups and saucers perfectly aligned under Aziraphale's nipples, then massaged the tissue around the angel's areolas.

"You need to hold this position carefully, angel. I'm going to induce let down and while you're leaking into the cups, I'm going to do the most obscene things to you."

"Please, Crowley!" He gave muffled plea around the chocolate.

"Mind you don't spill any."

He moved behind Aziraphale and lowered his tongue between his arse cheeks. Although Aziraphale gasped in shock at the intrusion, he pushed back readily on Crowley's tongue. For several minutes he darted his tongue in and out, then rimmed the puckered opening, only to plunge back in even further. His serpentine tongue could go further than that of a mere mortal. Allowing his demonic nature out a bit further, his forked tongue elongated and found Aziraphale's prostate.

A sudden drop of moisture on Crowley's hand on the bed drew his attention. Aziraphale's pussy was literally dripping wet. He drew back to admire the angel's plump form. Snapping his fingers, he miracled Aziraphale's puckered hole slick and slid a finger in slowly as he watched Aziraphale squirm with arousal. Then he added a second.

"You know I've had my finger in your greedy arsehole, my tongue, even my tail. But never my cock," Crowley purred. "Perhaps we should change that, angel."

 _"Yes, Master Crowley!"_ Aziraphale said both aloud and in Crowley's mind at the same time.

The demon felt a wave of satisfaction. Their new found connection was a source of delight. Aziraphale rarely swore aloud, but his mind would sometimes unleash the most delightfully profane stream as Crowley fucked him.

Miracling more lube both inside Aziraphale and on his top cock, Crowley moved closer behind him and positioned his cock at the angel's opening. Leaning over him, he bit the back of his neck and thrust forward. The bite distracted Aziraphale from any urge to tense up as Crowley's cock slowly sank into the hilt.

***

Aziraphale gasped with pleasure as Crowely's cock pushed into his ass all the way. He could feel the tip of the demon's other cock teasing his pussy. He was full, but he'd been fuller still when he pushed a clutch of eggs out.

"Put it inside me," he pleaded. "I want both of your cocks!"

Another nip on the back of his neck and a sharp, "No. Not this time, you greedy angel."

Crowley did, however, adjust his position slightly so his bottom cock rubbed Aziraphale's clit with each thrust. As he began to climax, his nipples went from dripping milk to squirting milk, stream after stream. Crowley's fingers reached around to capture the moist buds and manipulated more creamy milk from them. Almost blinding pleasure washed over Aziraphale.

He orgasmed often from Crowley expressing his milk, but the additional sensations of the demon's cocks teasing his clit and his prostate, Aziraphale was lost in pleasure. It would be frightening, but through the fog of sensation, he could hear Crowley's voice in his mind.

"Cum for me. I've got you, love. You're safe."

His body was in his Master's embrace and he was loved. It was like floating on a never ending sea of pure bliss when Crowley would take him like this, guiding him to peak after peak and knowing the demon was holding him close. This was where Aziraphale belonged with Crowley. This was what feeling whole was like, whether it was Crowley feeding him indulgent foods and taking him to a ball or being filled with as much of the demon's body as possible.

The urge to beg Crowley to breed him was strong; he ached to feel a clutch inside him once more, but he'd already asked and been denied. It would happen much sooner if he was good for his Master. As he came again and again, he felt such intense love for Crowley. His demon devoted hours to considering what methods of pain and pleasure would bring them both the most enjoyment. Crowley worshipped him and he in turn worshipped Crowley. It was a beautiful symbiosis and Aziraphale gave himself over to Crowley's control.

"You're mine, angel. Mine to fuck, to love, to breed. You're mine, do you understand?"

Aziraphale sobbed Crowley's name as he quivered beneath him. He felt loved and perfect as his Master bent him to his will and his pleasure. This was what Heaven was supposed to feel like. "Yours, Crowley!"

His pussy gushed as he felt Crowley's cock start to fill his arsehole with cum and the other cock began to squirt against his pussy. Aziraphale might have collapsed into the two tea cups that were half filled with milk if Crowley hadn't snapped his fingers, placing them on the night stand before pulling Aziraphale with him onto their sides, still joined.

The demon kissed the back of Aziraphale's neck where he'd bitten him earlier. "I love you."

"I love you."

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Missed you today, angel. Nothing for it but to leave you, but I thought about you the entire time."

"I did too. I tried reading, but my mind kept wandering. You've been going away on this mysterious project almost every day this week. Will it be done soon?"

"Very," Crowley assured him as his cock softened and slowly slid out.

"I'm not going to ask you to breed me with a clutch right now, but may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Aziraphale blushed and buried his face in the pillow. It was hard to talk about things and sometimes need and desire would fight with shyness and embarrassment.

"What is it, angel?" Crowley probed gently.

"Next time you breed me, will you do it in snake form?"

Crowley's face went red. "I'd thought maybe partial, you know ,er, naga next time, and then full snake."

"You're embarrassed," Aziraphale murmured in fascination and he rolled over as Crowley groaned and put a pillow over his face to hide from the angel. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because you're all good and lovely. The idea is arousing, but I feel a bit embarrassed, too."

"You weren’t embarrassed going full snake when I was in labor."

"That's because you were in distress and I wanted to help you." The demon grabbed the glass of wine from Aziraphale's night stand and drained it. "And now you're laughing at me."

"Maybe a tiny bit, but in all fairness, the first time you put a clutch of eggs in me, it was unexpected for both of us. We didn't get nervous because we hadn't planned it."

"I think we'll know if I transform into a snake, angel."

Grabbing the bottle of wine from the night stand, Aziraphale poured Crowley another glass. "Yes, but what if we practiced? Maybe you could turn partially into a snake and let me touch you? You let me rub my pussy against your scales that one time. Every time we make love, you focus on me. What if you allowed me to focus on you for an evening?"

 _"Like in my fantasy,"_ Crowley thought and it echoed in the angel's mind.

Aziraphale plucked a chocolate and refrained from commenting. As he let it melt in his mouth, a plan started to form.

***

Crowley sat in Aziraphale's shop alone with a glass of wine as the streets darkened and carriages clattered past. He glanced at the clock on Aziraphale's desk. It was almost time to leave and he had to admit he was quite curious. For the past two days, Aziraphale had been quite secretive and tonight, he was to find out what the angel had in mind.

The only things he knew for certain was that the angel had been preparing for the past two hours at Crowley's flat and that it involved him being in partial snake form. Naga was not a word used often in England, but Aziraphale had every book that referenced it filling a couple shelves in his shop along with a couple more on snakes. Lately, Aziraphale showed Crowley pictures with increasing frequency and arousal.

For a long time, Crowley’s snake form had been frightening to him. He was always afraid he'd lose the ability to shift back. But since his relationship with Aziraphale had taken such an intimate turn, he'd grown a bit more comfortable with shifting. Aziraphale accepted and loved him in all his forms.

Though he'd previously engaged in a little snake play with Aziraphale, tonight would be the first time they would explore his serpentine side with intention. Apprehension and anticipation mingled as Crowley waited. The angel's suggestion they take another step was a good idea. It might help him work up to eventually fulfilling Aziraphale's fantasy and breeding him with a clutch in full Serpent of Eden form. Crowley's cocks hardened at the thought and he scolded himself.

"No breeding tonight."

He wanted to save eggs for when he gave him his gift next week. Tonight, though, he would- well he wasn't entirely sure what the angel had in mind, but Crowley had no doubt he would enjoy it. Although it was hard not to think of breeding Aziraphale when tonight was a step towards doing so in full snake form. Aziraphale got a gleam in his eye whenever he would talk about a full clutch. Although he wasn't quite sure just how big a full clutch would be, Crowley hoped it would be everything Aziraphale wanted.

The clock at last read one minute until eight. He drained his wine glass and stood up. Ordinarily Crowley would walk or take a carriage between Aziraphale's bookshop and his flat. But tonight, Aziraphale was waiting for him at his flat.

Crowley snapped his fingers and a moment later, stood in front of his door. As he debated whether to knock or walk in, the door opened in front of him and he heard Aziraphale.

"Welcome home, Master Crowley."

He walked inside and was shocked to see Aziraphale dressed in black instead of his customary cream color. The angel was wearing a valet's livery. Granted, it was brand new, and in a black velvet and silk that was more suited to an aristocrat than a servant, but a valet's uniform nevertheless. Or rather it was a uniform with a noticeable lack of breeches. Aziraphale's small mushroom cock was on display, wrapped in a black velvet bow that matched the ribbon that kept the tops of his black stockings in place.

Aziraphale gave a low and deferential bow as Crowley entered. "Master Crowley. Will you allow me to attend you as your manservant tonight?"

The angel's earnest expression and the alluring display of his pale thighs and eager pink cock were irresistible.

"I would appreciate that, Aziraphale."

"Perhaps Master Crowley would enjoy unwinding in his study while I remove his boots?"

Intrigued, Crowley went to his study with Aziraphale walking behind him. "What have we here?"

His throne was in the center of the room, a small table beside it with an empty stemmed glass, and a red velvet cushion on the floor in front of the throne.

"Would you care for a drink while I remove your boots, Master?"

"Very well. But first you will remove my jacket."

Aziraphale agreed readily and removed Crowley's jacket. Crowley ran a finger appreciatively over the velvet bow on the angel's cock. The caress elicited a moan of pleasure and the demon resisted the urge to continue. It was amazing seeing Aziraphale displaying himself to Crowley this way and he was enjoying being served by him.

"What would Master like to drink?"

"Champagne, I believe."

The angel disappeared with Crowley's jacket, then reappeared with a champagne bottle. He uncorked it and sat the cork on the table as he poured. Crowley reached for the cork rather than the glass.

"Turn around, bend over, and spread yourself open for me, angel," he commanded.

A blush stole across Aziraphale's cheeks, but he complied readily. Crowley snapped his fingers with his free hand, miracling the cork larger, making one end flared and the other tapered. Another miracle left the tapered end slick and he pressed it up against Aziraphale's arsehole. The small puckered opening was winking and contracting temptingly for him as he pressed the cork into his angelic companion.

Crowley picked up his glass, took a sip, and said, "You may remove my boots now."

The angel knelt on the cushion as he began to remove the demon's boots. Crowley was satisfied to see Aziraphale's small cock turning pinker and swelling. He hadn't expected Aziraphale to be sporting a penis, but it was enjoyable to see it swelling and bobbing as the angel removed his boots. Removing the miracled on boots took the angel several minutes and Crowley drank and watched him.

When the boots were removed, Aziraphale bent over to pick them up and the champagne corked flashed enticingly between his cheeks as his jacket slid upwards. Crowley decided he enjoyed the sight and made a mental note to look into some toys to incorporate into their play. Dildos and plugs had never held any particular interest for him, but the idea of using them on his angel was quite appealing.

"I thought, Master Crowley, you might like to have a bath and allow me to wash you."

Crowley agreed and let Aziraphale miracle water into his massive black marble tub and then to undress him. Aziraphale's fingers would periodically linger but he was trying to remain in his role of valet. Normally he miracled his clothing so a servant to dress him was unnecessary, but as Aziraphale knelt before him and slid Crowley's stockings down, he found he enjoyed having Aziraphale fulfilling that role. Even though they had been intimate for a number of months, the angel blushed prettily as he stared up at Crowley's hemipenes.

"See something you like, angel?"

"You're very beautiful, Master Crowley."

"Do you like your Master having two cocks to use on you?"

Aziraphale blushed and nodded as he finished removing both stockings.

 _"I want you to use both your cocks on me in every form - human, demon, naga,"_ the angel's voice whispered in Crowley's mind.

As Crowley smiled in response, Aziraphale turned redder as he realized he'd projected the thought to the demon.

"Stand up, angel."

He ran his hands over Aziraphale's flushed cheeks, then kissed him slowly until he drew soft sounds of pleasure from his angelic companion. When he pulled his mouth back, he said huskily, "You don't have to hide from me, you know. I like knowing you want all of me."

"I always have wanted all of you, Crowley."

"You should remove your jacket and roll up your sleeves," he suggested lightly before stepping into the water.

The angel removed his jacket. Although he had on a lacy cravat and a set of cuffs, Aziraphale didn't have an actual shirt on under his jacket and vest.

"Take your vest off too, angel."

A moment later Aziraphale stood before him wearing nothing but a black lace cravat with matching lace cuffs, black stockings that were bound with black velvet ribbons just above his knees, and a black velvet bow that bobbed with every movement on his small cock.

"Kneel beside the tub." Crowley reached out and tweaked Aziraphale's pink nipples. A lone drop of cream appeared on the tip of each. He licked it off then snapped his fingers, miracling a black velvet bow on them. Both buds were bound just tight enough they would make Aziraphale ache, but not so tight as to be too painful. It would also keep the angel's milk in his chest until he chose to release Aziraphale's nipples. "I give you leave to wash me now."

"Yes, Master Crowley."

The angels' voice was a bit breathless as he spoke and Crowley noted with satisfaction that both Aziraphale's cock and nipples strained against the ribbons eagerly. He loved the unbridled lust Aziraphale displayed. His angelic lover craved his demonic touch and he welcomed all of him with such love.

Feeling encouraged, he allowed a few patches of scales to appear on his thighs. Aziraphale reached into the water to explore them. The fat little cock between the angel's thighs grew shiny with precum.

"You like seeing my demonic side?" Crowley mentally kicked himself for the faint thread of vulnerability that laced his words.

Aziraphale reached out and traced the snake tattoo on the side of the demon's face. "I have belonged to you since Eden. Every part of me wanted every part of you. It's why I switched to a cock and left it on display, my dearest. I wanted to tell you with my body as well as my words. I love you, Crowley. You are my Master, my demon, my love, and I submit to you in all your forms. Tonight I'm hoping you'll let me explore and worship your partially demonic form."

"Naga," he murmured.

"Yes," the angel said. A blush stole across his cheeks once more and his cock twitched. "Will you let me worship you in naga form?"

Crowley touched Aziraphale's slick cock head. "Get me a towel, angel. First you'll dry my human corporation and then-"

Aziraphale gave a needy whimper.

"Then I'll give you a glimpse into what it will be like the next time I breed you with a clutch."

He watched as the angel scurried to get a towel. As Crowley stood up and got out of the tub, he noticed the little spot of precum that had dripped on the floor from Aziraphale's cock. His hemipenes stirred as Aziraphale held up a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Towel wrapped around his waist, Crowley commanded, "Bend over the sink angel. Pull out the cork for your naga. I plan to make use of that sweet hole of yours later."

The angel trembled and it took him a couple tries to comply. It was a lovely sight, Crowley thought as Aziraphale's penis rested on the edge of the sink and he pulled the champagne cork from his puckered hole.

"What now, Master Crowley?"

"Now, grab another towel and come to the bedroom, angel."

***

Aziraphale dried Crowley's legs reverently on the bed. His penis throbbed in the velvet bow as he studied Crowley's body. It was still mostly human, save the dual cocks, but he had a couple small patches of scales that he'd brought to the surface and allowed to stay. He was glad Crowley had gradually become more relaxed as the evening progressed.

He had gotten to explore Crowley's naga body a little during the course of their relationship, but tonight he would hopefully get to explore and properly appreciate. Ever since he pushed out his first clutch of eggs for Crowley, he ached to know the more demonic side of his lover. Every part of him belonged to Crowley. Each time he took Crowley's eggs into him, he felt closer to him. This was an important step to bring them even closer.

The soft rounding of his stomach that Gabriel had made him feel self conscious about, was arousing to Crowley and seeing it stretched to its limits with the demon's clutch made Aziraphale feel loved. Whether he sported his small cock or a cunt, his demonic lover was only too happy to show the depths of his appreciation. Crowley had helped Aziraphale to find greater acceptance of his own body and he wanted to do the same for him. 

For a long time, Aziraphale had collected books about nagas. There weren't many but he snatched up each one he found and held onto them. Technically they were religious figures in other cultures. The volumes had gathered dust for a long time, but his fascination with Crowley's demonic form had prompted the angel to dust them off and read thoroughly. Erotic illustrations of snake gods coupling with humans had become a source of arousal. Crowley might not be planning to breed Aziraphale for a bit, but tonight the angel would worship his demon like a naga god.

When Crowley was dried completely, Aziraphale fluffed pillows on the bed so the demon could recline comfortably as he sat. He sensed Crowley was still slightly tense.

"May I kiss and touch the patches of your scales, Master Crowley?"

The demon nodded and Aziraphale positioned himself on the bed so his effort was on display. He hoped Crowley seeing how he affected him would be reassuring. Aziraphale kissed one patch of black scales then lightly touched it.

"So smooth," he murmured. "Like leather."

"An old boot," Crowley muttered.

Aziraphale raised his head and met Crowley's gaze. His fingers continued to caress. "Like the finest, smoothest leather ever created."

The demon looked uncertain. "If you say so."

"Oh, I do. I still remember the night I rubbed my pussy against you. I hope tonight I might rub both my efforts against you, dearest."

A couple scale patches grew a bit larger. "Did you really like that?"

"The feel of your smooth scales as I rubbed against you felt so good on my pussy. My cock is eager to experience your scales too."

"You're dripping precum." Crowley ran a fingertip along the angel's swollen member and tugged on the velvet ribbon.

"Because I'm worshipping my own personal naga god."

"A god?"

"Oh yes, Crowley. My own personal god that I alone get to worship."

"That can't really be why your plump little cock is turning red."

"Oh but it is," Aziraphale assured him and continued to caress the patch of scales tenderly. "I love you in all your forms, but I'm very excited by your demonic side. I'm an angel that wants very much to submit to my demon in every way possible. I belong to you."

Crowley started to shift and as Aziraphale stared in fascination, gleaming black scales spread rapidly across the demon's lower half. It was so smooth and seamless a transition, he barely caught a glimpse as the long slim legs fused into a long single scale covered tail.

 _"You're so beautiful like this,”_ Aziraphale thought as a hint of red created a trail from Crowley's mid section to a long slit where his cocks had been. _"I think this ribbon on my penis was a mistake. It's starting to hurt. But I'm so hard, I think I'd cum right now without it."_

"Really?" Crowley smirked, having heard the angel's thoughts. He snapped a finger and the velvet ribbon was no longer around Aziraphale's cock but sitting on the bed.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale barely managed to gasp as his cock twitched and started to spurt. His ejaculation covered Crowley's shiny scales and he turned redder than the trail that lead to and from Crowley's cloaca.

"Looks like you made a mess, angel. I suggest you clean it up."

Aziraphale leaned over Crowley's scales and licked where he'd cum.

***

  
The demon watched with a mixture of amusement and genuine pleasure as Aziraphale cleaned his scales with his tongue and the angel's cock started to harden once more.

"I think I may need to switch your efforts, angel."

 _"Change my effort for me? Oh please!"_ Aziraphale's voice echoed in agreement in Crowley's mind as the angel continued to lick.

Crowley snapped and Aziraphale's penis was replaced with the pussy the angel normally sported. Although he appreciated both efforts, it was easier to edge the angel's cunt. Not to mention, tonight Crowley planned to bury his twin cocks into Aziraphale at the same time. It was something they had discussed and Aziraphale had put so much effort into welcoming Crowley's demonic side tonight.

"All clean, Master Crowley," Aziraphale said and raised his head.

"Excellent, now I'll give you your punishment and we may continue our evening."

"Punishment?"

"You came without permission."

"But you took the bow off my cock. I wouldn’t have-"

"Yours is a cruel god, I fear, angel." Crowley teased him as he noted that Aziraphale looked more eager than upset. "Over my lap, you go."

Aziraphale let out a yelp of surprise as the demon grabbed him and pulled him over his lap. Crowley adjusted the angel so his pussy was just over the flap of his cloaca, then reached to tug on the velvet ribbons on Aziraphale's nipples. Since he'd started lactating, Aziraphale's nipples were hypersensitive. He could often get the angel to climax just by tweaking his nipples. Later, he would release the ribbons from his angelic companion’s nipples, but for now he wanted Aziraphale to ache.

He ran his hand over Aziraphale's upturned bottom then gave it a hard staccato slap. The angel responded with a gasp but didn't make a move to avoid the next slap that rained down on his bottom. 

"Cumming without permission? Is that appropriate when worshipping your naga god?"

"No, Master Crowley."

Crowley gave Aziraphale two more hard slaps on his rounded arse cheeks. He could feel the angel's pussy lips pressing moistly against his cloaca. Slipping his hand down to Aziraphale's pussy, he slid a finger in. When his finger was nice and slick, he slid it up to the angel's puckered arsehole and circled around the rim.

"Such a naughty bottom, angel," Crowley purred. "I think you need more discipline. I'm going to spank you until your bottom is a nice shade of pink. Later, if you're very good, I may fill both your holes with my cocks."

"I'll be good," Aziraphale promised and wriggled against him.

The demon laughed and gave the angel several more smacks. Each slap elicited delightful noises that were closer to pleasure than any of real pain. It wouldn't take much to push the angel over the edge, but Crowley decided to hold off, delivering several more hard slaps to the creamy arse cheeks that were rapidly turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Up on your knees," Crowley commanded when he stopped the spanking.

Aziraphale's breath was ragged as he got up on his knees. Both sets of cheeks were a lovely pink hue and the angel's cunt was shiny with arousal. His nipples were straining nicely against the black velvet bows and his lace cravat hung to the top of the gentle swell of his stomach. Pushing up on his tail slightly, he moved up to kiss Aziraphale and run his hands possessively over his body.

"You’re mine, angel. Mine to love. Mine to knot and breed. I want you to say it. Tell your demon you belong to him."

"Oh, Crowley dearest, I do belong to you," he promised and reverently kissed the demon's chest. "Angel, fallen angel, demon, naga, whatever you are, I will always belong to you. Use me in any way you ever desire, dearest Master. I know you love me and would never do me any harm. Knot me and breed me with your clutches. Take me in every way possible. I belong to you."

"I will protect you until the end of the universe, angel. Your joy is my joy. I will devote myself to you forever. You say you worship me-"

"I do, Crowley."

"And I worship you, angel."

"Tonight, please let me worship you, Master." Aziraphale entreated and he nuzzled into Crowley's embrace. "Please demand my reverence and command me to attend to your pleasure."

Crowley pulled back and settled onto the pillows and commanded. "Clean up where your pussy dripped on my cloaca."

***

Aziraphale eagerly obeyed and licked along Crowley's cloacal slit. He watched with fascination as it seemed to spread slightly as he licked along the edge of it. Inside, a bit of pink flesh seemed to be retracting. As it drew back, he could smell the mixture of leather and sandalwood that clung to Crowley; it was a bit stronger and more primal, but the same scent he'd associated with his demonic Master since Eden. The heads of his cocks seemed to be pressing upwards towards the opening of his cloaca.

He wondered if he could reach in and touch them, but Crowley must have heard his thought because a moment later he said, "Just wait angel, keep licking and touching like that. They'll come out."

Obediently, Aziraphale watched as he licked and caressed. Crowley's fingers threaded through the angel's curls and stroked approvingly.

Crowley's cocks pushed out slowly, only the shiny heads visible as they pressed against the slit of his cloacal opening, then they both suddenly burst forth. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley for approval, then touched his hemipenes. They looked a bit pinker than normal and felt hotter to the touch. They were very shiny with precum or something similar.

"I thought they might be spiked," the angel said as he stroked them both up and down.

"They can be. This is a bit intense for me, but I think I could try next time."

"Intense how?" Aziraphale asked as he moved his hands up and down the dual shafts.

"More sensitive."

"They're more sensitive in this form?"

"It's because I'm not worried about what form I’m in. Normally I retain a small hold on my form because I'm worried about changing abruptly."

"A naga god shouldn't have to worry about such things, Master," Aziraphale said and began to nuzzle the heads of Crowley's cocks.

While he understood why Crowley would be nervous about abruptly changing with someone else, Aziraphale hoped the demon understood he wouldn't be phased in the slightest.

"That's why I agreed to this. So that next time when I breed you, I can do so without holding back. You've made me the most comfortable about my demonic form I've ever been, angel."

Aziraphale smiled up from Crowley's hemipenes. "I'm glad. You make me feel so beautiful and loved when you breed me with your clutch and when you help me to push out your eggs."

He longed to feel Crowley inside him, but first he wanted to show Crowley how much he adored him. Closing his eyes, Aziraphale moved his mouth between Crowley's dual cocks as he stroked them. His poor demon lover had channeled so much into his pleasure; it was time he repaid him. One cock began to twitch and Aziraphale swallowed cum from it, then quickly slid his mouth to Crowley's other cock.

Normally Crowley came with a groan or calling Aziraphale's name, but this time he came loudly crying out Aziraphale's name and the Almighty's true name in the ancient language. The angel beamed happily and laid down next to Crowley. He kissed the demon's tattoo and gently stroked his flat abdomen, reveling in the contrast where the leathery smoothness of his serpent's scales met the velvety softness of his human corporation.

"You look very pleased with yourself," Crowley murmured as he turned his head to the smiling angel.

"I made you feel like you make me feel."

"That was-"

"Scary?" Aziraphale asked. He explained. "You make me cum so hard it scares me. Each time is more intense, but I crave it."

"I was going to say, really something," Crowley said as he kissed Aziraphale lightly. "Does it really frighten you, angel?"

"You make me feel so out of control, that it's a bit unnerving at times, but in a good way. It's like you knock me out of my human corporation and I'm a star hurtling through space. In those moments, it's like you're the only thing that exists in the universe. Not Her or Heaven or any of them. Just you, and I know you're the only thing keeping me tethered. When I'm next to you and we're talking, you're my entire world. But when I'm in your arms and I come undone, you're my entire universe. Nothing else exists or matters."

"I used to create stars," Crowley said softly. He brought his fingertips under Aziraphale's chin and kissed him lightly. "I loved and named them all. But all of them combined couldn't compare to my love for you."

Aziraphale felt himself tearing up, but made no move to pull away as Crowley kissed his tears from his face.

"I am your Master and you have nothing to hide from me. It's right for you to give me your tears," Crowley's voice echoed in Aziraphale's mind.

"I am yours and you are mine, Crowley."

"I am yours and you are mine, Aziraphale."

Demon and angel kissed and clung to each other for several minutes.

 _"Feels almost like getting married,"_ Aziraphale thought, then blushed as he realized Crowley had heard his thought.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, angel. In fact, I have something in the night stand for you. Open the top drawer and pull out the black velvet box," Crowley instructed and gestured at the stand on Aziraphale's side of the bed.

Twisting in Crowley's arms, Aziraphale reached for the night stand. As he moved, Crowley rolled over with him, holding him tight in his embrace. The mixture of skin and scales against the angel's backside felt deliciously sinful. The demon's hemipenes rubbed against his bottom that was still tender from his spanking earlier.

He stretched his arm to reach the box; he didn't want to move from under Crowley if he could avoid it. As soon as he had the box in his grasp, Crowley snatched it from him and placed it on the mattress in front of Aziraphale.

"Open the box, angel."

Aziraphale obeyed and stared inside. Two thin gold bands looked back at him. Ornate scrollwork looped around them with glittering accents; to a human eye, it was simply a design, but the angel could read the symbols. It was a language he'd never seen written out and yet he recognized it instantly. It was the language of Heaven and carried the message: our own side, two hearts unto eternity.

"Crowley," Aziraphale gasped, scarcely daring to reach out towards them. "Is this what you've been up to?"

"Partially," he said and smiled at Aziraphale's reaction. "I had a jeweler make them to my design, using gold from your brooch you gave me in Rome, so there would be a piece of heaven. Then I traveled to Alpha Centauri for carbon to bend to my will and create the diamonds. I hadn't planned to do this quite this way, but will you wear my ring, Aziraphale?"

He turned his head back to Crowley and nodded tearfully as the demon reached for the larger of the two bands and slipped it onto Aziraphale's finger. "You're mine, angel."

"Yours."

"Would you like to put the other ring on my finger?" Crowley stretched his long fingers out for Aziraphale to slip the smaller band on his hand.

"Does this mean you're mine as well, Crowley?"

"Forever, angel," he vowed and kissed Aziraphale's upturned face. "Place your hand on the mattress."

Aziraphale did and Crowley covered his hand. The diamonds began to shimmer and light danced. "Good heavens!"

"Whenever they are together like this, they will shine with the light of Alpha Centauri. They are miracled so the light will shine when we press our hands closely. I tied them into your essence and mine. The greatest light I've ever known is your love, angel."

Aziraphale cried softly as Crowley kissed the back of his neck and soothed him. It was the perfect expression of them and he felt so complete.

"Let me love you just like this, angel," Crowley murmured in Aziraphale's mind.

He turned his head so the demon could kiss him gently. Crowley's slim body covering his as the light of the stars danced between their hands felt safe in a way Aziraphale had never experienced before. His pussy started to throb as his Master ground his hemipenes against his tender bottom. Crowley whispered words of love in the ancient language as Aziraphale began to whimper with need.

Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale felt his asshole become slick. His demonic lover maneuvered them so Aziraphale's legs were spread wide. The demon pressed his hand over Aziraphale's so their rings remained close and starlight danced around them. Crowley brought his other hand around Aziraphale's throat to rip off his lace cravat, then bent his head back to receive his demonic kiss. His long serpentine tail curled around to hold down Aziraphale's other wrist. As Crowley ached Aziraphale back against him, it made Aziraphale's nipples rub against the silk sheet making them throb.

Trapped between the demonic embrace and the mattress beneath him, Aziraphale could hardly move and yet he felt utterly happy. Crowley had bred him multiple times with his clutch but this felt different. Tonight he was being mated to him. His demon wanted him in every possible way and he welcomed his possession.

"Love me. Mate with me," Aziraphale's mind sang as needy whimpers slid from his mouth.

Whether Crowley heard his thoughts or simply understood because he felt the same way, Aziraphale didn't know, but the demon rasped in his ear, "I've got you, angel."

Crowley released his hold on Aziraphale's neck to reach between them and ease his top cock into Aziraphale's quivering pucker. He moved slowly for a couple of thrusts, then guided his bottom cock into Aziraphale's weeping cunt. Arching against Crowley, he gasped with pleasure. The dual cocks pressing into him and stretching him and the mixture of flesh and scales teasing his skin was unbearably sensual.

***

Kissing along Aziraphale's throat, Crowley reveled in the sounds the angel made as he pressed into him. The angel's mind was awash with a delightful mess of thoughts that echoed in the demon's mind and made his heart soar. Rolling his hips against Aziraphale, he worked to find the best angle so he hit both the angel's sweet spots. The tender thoughts grew more incoherent and Crowley knew he'd found them as the angel responded.

Their bodies caught in rhythm together, Crowley closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply feel. Aziraphale was writhing with pleasure beneath him and he didn't have to worry if he was human, naga, or full demon. His angel wanted him and took pleasure in him. The only thought he forced himself to hold onto was not to breed Aziraphale with another clutch. That was for when he gave him his surprise. Aziraphale’s wet warmth was so inviting for breeding.

The angel's pussy clenched tightly at Crowley's cock as Aziraphale began to cum. Crowley thrust harder and watched at the angel's face contorted with ecstasy. He would never get tired of the sight or sound of Aziraphale cumming. It wasn't just the thousands of years of longing. It was an exquisite thing to behold. Had he mated the angel back in Eden, he'd still feel this way. Aziraphale belonged to him, body and soul, and he belonged to his angel.

Deep inside his cloacal slit, his balls ached with the urge to breed Aziraphale with a clutch. It was probably best their eggs didn't yield anything because the urge to load the angel with eggs was all but irresistible. Perhaps next time he would put both his cocks into Aziraphale's cunt at once. The angel's pussy stretched to accommodate his knot and to push out his eggs so beautifully. Perhaps the angel might accommodate both knots at once!

For now he needed to resist the urge to knot Aziraphale. Perhaps he would hold back his orgasm and cum on rather than inside Aziraphale, Crowley thought as he fucked Aziraphale through another climax.

"That's it," he murmured encouragingly in Aziraphale's ear. "Keep cumming, angel. Sweet dirty angel, taking both his Master's cocks at once."

Aziraphale whimpered in response and Crowley pressed him down hard against the bed, thrusting harder and faster. Demonic strength and stamina, combined with the sheer pleasure of watching Aziraphale cum; he could keep Aziraphale on edge as long as it took to exhaust his beloved hedonist. Falling was well worth it to be with Aziraphale like this.

The angel had reached the point where he was almost sobbing from cumming so many times, but he made no move to stop Crowley. Instead he begged, "Please! Please Crowley! Knot me, please!"

"Not tonight, angel."

Aziraphale made a frustrated sound and Crowley pulled Aziraphale upright against his chest, his cocks still deep inside the angel. One hand over Aziraphale's stomach and the other moved to find the angel's clit.

"You're doing so well," Crowley cooed. He rubbed Aziraphale's stomach. "Next time I breed you, I'm going to give you a full clutch."

"A full clutch!"

"Sweet thing, taking both my cocks. Maybe I'll put them both in that greedy cunt of yours and breed you as hard as you can take." The angel quivered against Crowley and he felt Aziraphale's juices gushing over his fingers as he rubbed his clit. "You have a demon's cock in your cunt and another in your ass, but all you can think about is me breeding you. You like your body yielding to your Master, don't you?"

"Yes, Master Crowley," the angel sobbed as he climaxed once more.

He manipulated Aziraphale's clit until the angel babbled incoherently in a broken cry. Crowley knew the sound well and he slid his still hard cocks out of Aziraphale and eased the angel onto his back. He wrapped his arms around the angel and kissed his forehead making soothing sounds. When Aziraphale reached this point, Crowley stopped and soothed him.

Aziraphale tried in vain to talk as Crowely cradled him close. He never knew he wanted to dominate someone, much less Aziraphale, yet he felt such a glow as his angel looked at him glassy and dazed. Taking charge and dominating the angel felt so natural and right.

His cocks still throbbed but he put that aside temporarily. It was no fun getting off on his own, though he was soaring on seeing Aziraphale in subspace. First he would get Aziraphale semi coherent and then he'd cum.

He removed the ribbons holding up Aziraphale's stockings and slipped the black stockings off his feet. His angel was more in need of a valet than capable of being one at presen, not that Crowley minded undressing Aziraphale. He liked unwrapping him and exposing his flesh. A couple times, the angel shivered involuntarily and tried in vain to string together words.

After several long minutes, Aziraphale managed to react when Crowley tweaked the angel's ribbon bound nipples. "Ooh! Could you remove the ribbons?"

"Poor angel, you've gone for hours without having your milk released."

Aziraphale pouted slightly and nodded.

"I suppose I could take the ribbons off. But-"

"But what?"

"But you were quite naughty, angel," Crowley teased him. "Begging me to knot you. Begging for a full clutch."

"Didn't mean to." the angel said with a coy smile.

"I think you deserve to be punished."

"Another spanking?"

"I think you're too eager. No, angel, I have something else in mind." Crowley reached down and tugged one ribbon and then the other off Aziraphale's nipples. Almost immediately, a drop of cream beaded up at the tip of the rosy peaks. He twisted the angel's nipples eliciting a gasp from him and allowing milk to start leaking slowly.

"Put your hands on either side of your chest and push those soft puffy tits of yours together."

"Not that puffy," Aziraphale protested as he blushingly complied.

Crowley slid over the angel so his hemipenes rested on his chest and he balanced on his tail so he wouldn't put too much weight on Aziraphale. He grasped the angel's shoulders for leverage. Milk was starting to pool between the angel's pillowy, milk filled breasts.

“They're delightfully puffy. Not full like a woman's, but soft for a man. I've thought of fucking your tits before, love. But after you were so naughty, making me long to knot you, I'm going to fuck your soft man tits while they leak milk."

Aziraphale whimpered in response and Crowley noted the gleam in his eye. The angel's nipples jutted further upwards and began to leak milk more rapidly.

"You made it impossible not to think about breeding you. But I swore no eggs for you to push out. But that doesn't mean I can't come on your chest."

"You mean you'll put eggs on my chest?" The angel had pushed his doughy soft tits tighter on Crowley's cocks as he spoke. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Will I see your knot?!" Aziraphale's eyes went wide and a smile curved his lips.

"Is that what you want, angel? To see your Master's knot on your chest? Shall I slosh my cocks in your milk and push out a clutch worth of eggs on your chest. Make you lie there as they soak up your milk and swell from invisible to full sized on your chest?

Crowley smiled to himself as Aziraphale whimpered and tried to rub his pussy on Crowley's scales. He slid his hands to the angel's chest and squeezed and manipulated the flesh until his milk began to stream. Then he grabbed the angel's shoulder once more and started to thrust his cocks in the milk that sloshed and streamed.

"Hold me tighter with your leaky tits, angel," Crowley commanded and he bent his tail so the end could push up against Aziraphale's cunt.

"Please, Master Crowley!"

"Please what?" the demon taunted.

"Your tail. Put it inside me!"

"My greedy little hedonist wants my tail in his cunt?"

"Please!"

Crowely pushed his tail into Aziraphale's cunt and started fucking Aziraphale's chest harder. His cocks swelled as he pressed them against the angel; it wasn't a lot of friction, but seeing his pleading and feeling his warm milk splashing over his cocks spurred Crowley on. Aziraphale wanted him to breed him with a full clutch in serpent form; he looked as Aziraphale stared with lust at his cloacal opening and scales, as well as his cocks. He vaguely wondered if he'd be able to knot in the air when Aziraphale got wetter around his tail and gasped.

"Your knot!"

The demon looked down; his top cock was swelling at the base. He was close to cumming and he felt the pressure building immeasurably. It was almost painful to look at his cock and yet the awe the angel was studying it with was delightful. He moved his hands to Aziraphale's chest and squeezed the soft flesh to create more pressure on his cocks.

 _"Show me your knots,"_ Aziraphale begged mentally and his hands stroked Crowley's scales on his hips. " _I want my demon to cum on me. Use my chest the way you do my cunt."_

"Just like I fuck your cunt, angel" Crowley promised him, having heard his plea. He bit his lip and groaned as his upper cock swelled and twitched. As his top cock came, he felt the bottom one swelling also.

Aziraphale moved his pussy on Crowley's tail and his breath grew more ragged. He stroked the black scales and pleaded, "Give me your cum, Crowley. Your poor cocks are so swollen, dearest. Use me."

Crowley felt his cocks pulse furiously as cum seemed to flow endlessly. Aziraphale was cumming on his tail. He was starting to feel light headed as his cocks came and came. His cum was mingling with the angel's milk when he finally pulled his tail out of Aziraphale and shifted back into human form and collapsed onto the bed beside him.

"You made quite a mess," Aziraphale teased as he slipped a finger through the mixture of cum and milk on his chest.

"We made a mess," Crowley admonished and removed the black lace cuffs from the angel's wrists; they were getting damp. He snapped his fingers and miracled away the mess from Aziraphale's chest. He kissed the angel, then got up and tugged on his wrist, "Come on, angel."

"Where?"

"Bathtub," Crowley declared and pulled Aziraphale over his shoulder and slapped the angel's still slightly pink posterior.

***

Aziraphale settled happily in the bathtub against Crowley's chest and they clasped hands, making starlight dance in the bathroom. They sighed in contentment, oblivious as lavender colored lightning rose up from the balcony outside Crowley's bedroom window, leaving a crisp and angry ozone scent behind on the night air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no actual oviposition in this chapter, lactation needed it's moment and for some reason things were determined to go very tender. The wedding rings were a moment's impulse as I wrote and it felt right.
> 
> I apologize for any inaccuracy regarding snake anatomy. I researched but took some creative license.
> 
> Next chapter onwards will have more naga, snake Crowley, and oviposition.
> 
> There is a bit of conflict from outside sources as the story continues, but the angel and demon will have a happy ending and Aziraphale will get the ultimate oviposition and clutch session before the story ends!


	6. Opera & Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening at the opera has Aziraphale encountering a trouser snake on the eve of a special surprise from Crowley. They leave London for an adventure and Aziraphale has his first breeding from Crowley in naga form. As he's pushing out a full clutch of eggs, Crowley promises him a full serpentine encounter and another full clutch. Discoveries are made as the pair are drawn closer by the intimacy of their activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for not getting this finished and posted sooner. In addition to running the Kinks4Kindness Zine, I've been writing on several other Zines and my schedule got very full. To make up for it, I have an extra long chapter for you (over 10k!) and I commissioned artwork from mefjeff! The link is at the end of the fic!
> 
> **During the first part of the chapter at the opera a small snake Crowley does some urethral sounding play with his hemipenes. It's a small part of the chapter and scene. But I wanted to warn people.**
> 
> Many many thanks to my beta, exspecialagentstarling who listens to me as I plot my stories and then edits my work. I would be lost without you!

There were few people in England that derived more true enjoyment from music or had a better natural taste than Aziraphale and Crowley. Having witnessed the evolution of the art form along with their otherworldly nature, the angel and demon took great joy as each new composer brought a new world of wonders. Therefore it was not unusual for Aziraphale to feel excited before an opera began.

But tonight was not an ordinary evening and the level of anticipation the angel felt was particularly heightened. For one thing, Crowley had promised they would leave in a few days' time for what Crowley had hinted at would involve breeding him in at least partial snake form. Eager was an understatement for how Aziraphale felt. The idea of the Serpent of Eden breeding him with a full clutch? It would be a new point in his submission for him yielding himself to Crowley.

Aziraphale wished they might start sooner, but Crowley had reminded Aziraphale he'd promised not to punish him by taking away the opera when he'd gotten into a predicament with one of Crowley's eggs in his absence a few weeks back. The angel had attempted to sway Crowley unsuccessfully. He even tried convincing the demon he ought to be denied the opera as punishment after all, that he'd been so naughty he deserved to be punished.

"If you want punishment then punish you, I shall," Crowley told him. "It will be on my terms and you will be attending the opera."

He sulked and waited for his punishment, but nearly a week came and went without further remark from the demon regarding punishment. Everything had been rather ordinary, or as ordinary as being knotted by a demon's hemipenes and lactating on a daily basis could be.

As Aziraphale had dressed, Crowley had demanded he switch from his usual cunt to a cock. The demand that Aziraphale change efforts usually heralded some some of erotic play, but Crowley had not engaged him in any meaningful way as they got ready and left for the opera.

Now in their opera box, Aziraphale felt a thrill wondering what Crowley had planned for after the evening was over.

"Won't you give me a hint?"

"We're here to pass a pleasurable evening and listen to Mozart, angel. You're far too preoccupied with what's to come. You need to learn to focus on being in the moment and to trust that I know what you need."

"And what is it I need?" Azirphale shot back, but his question was unanswered as the overture to Imbroglio en Seraglio began and the house fell silent.

His eyes wandered to surrounding boxes as the music played. Wealthy men with their mistresses watched and some were already holding the hand of their paramours. It would be marvelous to have Crowley hold his hand. The thought barely formed and Crowley's slim gloved hand took Aziraphale's. The angel gave the demon a slightly panicked look.

"I miracled myself invisible to all but you tonight, angel," Crowley said in a hushed tone.

Aziraphale smiled and settled in his chair. His hand relaxed as Crowley slid his black leather covered thumb along the gap in Aziraphale's white glove where it buttoned at the wrist. The delicate caress on the bit of available wrist felt bold and intimate. As the curtain rose, he settled in his chair and enjoyed the gentle touch.

***

The curtain rose and the story began to unfold. Invisible to all those around, Crowley moved his chair closer to Aziraphale's and let his hand rest in the angel's lap.

"Just watch, angel. No matter what I do, keep your eyes forward and don't say a word," the demon purred in his ear.

Crowley had planned a bit of public teasing during the opera, but when Azirphale had tried to push him to move up his next breeding and even attempted to manipulate the demon, he'd earned something a bit more. Gently he stroked Aziraphale's cock, the edge of the box concealed the small erection and it was enjoyable to watch Aziraphale squirm.

"Bit hard to focus on the music with you touching me," the angel protested softly, even as he shifted in his seat to press his cock into the demon's palm.

"I plan to edge you all evening,"

That elicited a groan. "That's not fair."

"Neither is trying to manipulate your Master because you're so eager for his clutch." The demon slid his hand inside Aziraphale's jacket and under his vest. Long fingers moved deftly over the fine white linen shirt and found the angel's nipple. Manipulating the flesh on one side and then the other, Crowley induced let down. The angel made a few soft sounds of protest but his cock grew even harder in Crowley's other hand.

"My shirt is getting soaked," Aziraphale complained and turned to look at Crowley.

Initial glance might suggest the angel was annoyed, but it was an expression Crowley had come to know well. It was the look Aziraphale wore when he was torn between desire and decorum. The look was one of encouragement as much as discouragement. An unspoken invitation for Crowley to push further, even if the angel protested. This was a part of their game.

Having learned to better tap into their ability to hear each other's thoughts, Crowley focused intensely.

_"Your nipples must be throbbing under your shirt. I can sense the milk soaking your shirt. You must be getting desperate for your Master to give you relief."_

Aziraphale brought Crowley's hand to his shirt, silently inviting the demon to feel the ever widening circle of dampness the angel's aching teat was creating. The demon grasped one swollen nub through the moist fabric and twisted lightly, making the angel gasp.

 _"Such productive tit flesh, imagine when I breed you with a full clutch. You probably will leak the entire time you push out my eggs. Perhaps I'll fuck your soft tits as you push out the clutch. I'll bet your cock is twitching just thinking about it. So eager to push out the next clutch,"_ Crowley whispered in the angel's mind.

"Want you to breed me, Master Crowley."

"Soon enough, angel. But for now, watch the opera." The demon murmured in a low tone and withdrew his hand from Aziraphale's cock.

As the opera progressed, the angel gradually started to relax and pay more attention to the stage than to Crowley, which was exactly what he had in mind. Silently, the demon stood up and, when Aziraphale didn't appear to notice, transformed into a snake inside their box.

Not a massive snake like he'd been in Eden or like he planned to be when he bred Aziraphale with a clutch, but a six foot long slim snake. He slithered silently to the hem of Aziraphale's trousers, then began to move upwards. It was dark inside Aziraphale's trousers, but Crowley could see quite well in the dark as he slowly inched his way upwards.

***

Aziraphale hadn't realized Crowley had transformed and made his way inside the angel's trousers until he felt the tongue darting and flicking over his cock. A real snake would have moved away in fear from the large crowd. Only Crowley would have the audacity to find his way inside the angel's trousers.

 _"Crowley?"_ the angel concentrated hard to connect his thoughts with the demon.

_"Relax angel, this is just part of your punishment."_

_"Are you going to breed me with a clutch?"_

_"Hush. Tonight is a punishment. No clutch for you, my naughty angel, now watch the opera, I paid for two tickets and my view is currently obstructed."_

Crowley's voice echoed in Aziraphale's mind and he looked around at the surrounding opera boxes. Some people were watching the opera and some were focused on their companions, but none seemed to notice Aziraphale. Leaning back in his chair, the angel parted his legs to allow the demon better access. It was utterly wrong and shameful, but his flesh ached as the smooth scales brushed over his thighs and the tongue darted on his cock.

However, no one would know. All he had to do was keep quiet. Surely there was a limit to what Crowley could do to him in the current state? It was quite arousing though as Crowley moved over his flesh. He blushed as he felt his cock starting to leak precum as the serpentine tongue teased the aching flesh.

Aziraphale gasped as he felt a miracle open his arse hole and make it slick. What on earth was Crowley up to?!

 _"Lean back so I have proper access,"_ Crowley commanded in the angel's mind.

Biting his lower lip and hoping no one noticed his ungentlemanly posture, Aziraphale arched and positioned himself so Crowley would have better access. His only warning Crowley was about to take him was a teasing brush of his tail before the tip of the snake's tail pushed rapidly inside Aziraphale's clenching hole.

Last night as Crowley had used his tongue on Aziraphale's pucker, the demon had asked permission to take the angel by surprise with only a fast miracle to prepare him sometime when he least expected it. It had sounded exciting and as Aziraphale was rapidly discovering, the feel was quite thrilling indeed.

The tail pushed in a bit further and Aziraphale fought the urge to get on all fours and ask for Crowley to push in more. Crowley, however, began to twist within the angel's pants. The demon wrapped around the angel's fat stubby member and squeezed enticingly. Panting and gritting his teeth, Aziraphale reminded himself not to cry out.

On stage the singers ran up and down the scale with flair as the angel was tormented by more serpentine scales inside his trousers. All of London's finest, the bon ton, had turned out tonight and Aziraphale was being slowly tormented. His arousal mounting, he longed to miracle himself invisible and to plead with Crowley to make him cum. The wriggling tail in tandem with the wiggling tongue was exquisite.

Crowley might not be breeding him tonight, but he was teasing Aziraphale in full serpent form. They were getting so close to when Azirphale would receive a full clutch and he felt his response fueled by those thoughts. His nipples throbbed and leaked inside his shirt, his cock was dripping and quite likely would ejaculate before the opera was out. Everything about it was wrong and yet it was undeniably right.

 _"Feels so good, Master Crowley,"_ Azirphale thought and projected to Crowley.

 _"You're eager for me to breed you with a clutch,"_ the demon's response teased in Aziraphale's mind.

_"I can't deny what we both know to be true, dearest. But I would welcome you in any form, even if you never bred me again."_

_"I may make you wait and perhaps even beg, but I could never deny you, angel. Going to make you feel nice tonight."_

_"Let's leave, I want to give you pleasure. I can't imagine you're getting as much out of this as I am."_

***

Crowley didn't respond but instead shifted inside Aziraphale's pants. Doing things without hands was a challenge, but that wasn't about to stop the demon. The scent of the angel's arousal was intoxicating and his cocks had pushed out from his cloaca. In his current size, they were large by snake standards but not what Aziraphale needed to fill his arse. But that didn't mean Crowley couldn't try another option.

Keeping his tail in place, he slid up and rubbed his hemipenes against Aziraphale's cock. The tip of the angel's penis was running with slick precum and Crowley slowly eased one of his hemipenes into the tip. Aziraphale grew harder and groaned in response. It would take a bit more to ease his other hemipene into the angel's urethral opening. He wouldn't be able to push in far enough he'd have to worry about causing the angel discomfort, but his hemipenes were throbbing at the prospect of taking Aziraphale in yet another way.

There was another groan and a soft curse from the angel as Crowley pressed his other hemipene into the slightly stretched opening.

"Am I hurting you?" Crowley hissed worriedly. "Ssshall I ssstop?"

 _"No! Oh Lord, I- it's so intense. I- Oh don't stop!"_ Aziraphale pleaded in the demon's mind.

Satisfied, Crowley continued twitching his tail inside Aziraphale's arse as his hemipenes nestled in the opening to the angel's cock. He slid his head upwards and he darted his tongue over the angel's nipples that were slowly soaking his dress shirt. Then at last Crowley slid so his tongue could tease Azirpahale's earlobe as he whispered wickedly.

"Dirty angel, having his cock penetrated by a demon's cocks. I can feel your precum flowing against them. You're loving this."

Aziraphale was biting his lip in an unsuccessful effort to suppress a soft moan and Crowley chuckled with delight. Seeing Aziraphale rendered helpless with desire was one of his favorite things in the universe. He would relish the sight of the angel yielding to him until the end of time itself if he could. Outside of creating stars, Crowley never felt such power as he did when Aziraphale was beneath him. And as lovely as the stars were, it wasn't half as thrilling.

As he fucked Aziraphale, Crowley always had a heady rush as the mutual love and lust mingled. There was something so glorious about watching Aziraphale reveling in lust and loving him in return. It filled a void that Crowley had felt even before the Fall. Aziraphale made him feel whole for the first time in all eternity. Sometimes he worried it would end, but it was a thought he pushed away. As long as Azirphale loved him, none but the Almighty could part them. For now, he relished as he slowly stroked his hemipenes in and out of Aziraphale's cock.

"Crowley, please."

"I love when you beg," Crowley told him and began to thrust faster.

Aziraphale choked back a sob and the demon felt a surge of hot cum pressing around his cocks. A flush of embarrassment rose across the angel's cheeks. Crowley continued his thrusting, going even deeper as Aziraphale's cock had opened further as he came. It wasn't as enjoyable as when he penetrated the angel in other ways, but it was incredible feeling his orgasm, and the helpless surrender Aziraphale was offering was exquisite.

"No!" Crowley commanded when Aziraphale moved to miracle the mess away from his trousers. "You didn’t have permission to cum so you shall sit with sticky trousers. Besides, I haven't finished yet."

"Bastard!"

The angel's whisper was loud enough the next box shushed him. Crowley laughed aloud. He could shout if he wished and no one in the audience would be aware.

Crowley dipped his head down inside Aziraphale's shirt and got a mouthful of milk from one swollen nipple. Then he moved his head out of the angel's shirt to swallow lasciviously in front of him. The angel pouted but said nothing. Azirphale's cock swelled hard once more.

"You want me to knot you so badly don't you."

"No. Yes. I-"

Crowley smiled a serpentine smile. Aziraphale was beyond conversation as desire overwhelmed him. He moved to whisper in the angel's ear.

"I'm going to cum and give you a small knot, not so much to hurt you, but to keep you from cumming."

The angel's eyes went wide and he gasped.

"I will fuck you hard with my tail so you're dying to cum. I shall bury my face in your milky sweet man tits and use my tongue on your nipples so they don't stop leaking. You will have to endure it until I give you permission to leave. I expect you to walk out of the opera house with me buried inside you."

Aziraphale's eyes started to swim with tears but projected into Crowley's mind, "Yes, Master Crowley."

The demon ran his forked tongue over the angel's lips and then his cheek to taste the salty sweet tears. Crowley moved faster, allowing pleasure to overtake him, keeping just enough hold to control the size of his knots. Enough but not too much. Holding back a little was worth it for the uninhibited love making they would indulge in later.

A soft whimper from Aziraphale as he tried in vain to find his own release. Between Crowley's knots and the squeezing grip he gave the angel's cock, there was nothing the angel could do except weep softly as the music soared around them.

_"Stand up and walk out."_

Crowley projected the thought into Azirphale's mind as he withdrew into the angel's shirt. His mouth darted back and forth between the angel's nipples until a small steady stream of milk flowed from both. The angel struggled to his feet.

_"Take my cape and hold it in front of you."_

The angel obeyed; Crowley hissed in satisfaction. Aziraphale walked slowly, Crowley's tail slowly but actively fucking him, milk making it's way through his waistcoat.

 _"Hurts. Need you so badly,"_ the angel thought.

_"I'll make it all better. Keep going."_

Crowley waited until they had made their way to the lobby of the opera house. Then he miracled them back to Aziraphale's bedroom. A quick snap of his fingers and Aziraphale's clothes were gone. The angel staggered backwards onto the bed.

"Crowley please!"

"It's all right, angel."

He miracled his knots away, then eased his cocks and his tail out of Aziraphale. Crowley slid down on the bed and changed his form back to human. Taking the angel's swollen member into his mouth, Crowley wrapped his tongue around and rapidly coaxed him to orgasm. The angel began to cry as he came and Crowley moved to hold him even as he swallowed.

"You did so well, angel. I'm so proud of you."

"Do you think anyone saw me?" he fretted.

"I promise you they didn't. I miracled you invisible as soon as they shushed you," Crowley said and leaned down to lick a bit of milk from Azirphale's nipple.

"Y-y-you did?"

"Wanted to tease you for a moment, not humiliate you. Love you far too much for that."

"You really do love me," Aziraphale said softly and looked at him.

"Angel, I have loved you since the beginning. I would never do anything to harm you and I never want to do anything you don't enjoy. You enjoyed tonight. It was embarrassing and you felt exposed, but you enjoyed it, did you not?"

Aziraphale blushed. "Yes, I felt dreadfully exposed, but it was exciting being surrounded by people and you taking me like that."

"I may tease you and push your boundaries. But I will never force you to do anything nor think less of you if you don't wish to do something. You push my boundaries and sometimes it's hard, but I am grateful for it."

"Really? However do I push your boundaries?"

Crowley kissed him lightly and moved on top of him. "There's a little matter of breeding you with a clutch in snake form."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"It's something I never imagined before we became intimate, but now I can't wait to breed you."

"Are you sure?"

The demon smiled and ran his fingers over Azirphale's cock. "May I?"

A nod from the angel and Crowley snapped his fingers. The small cock disappeared and Azirphale's cunt appeared. Crowley smiled appreciatively and ran a finger over the slick lips.

"Aziraphale, will you let me take you away from London and breed you with a clutch? Will you let me transform and take you in my demonic form and to yield your body to hold my eggs?"

"Silly serpent," he chided with a pleased smile and wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Crowley slid one of his cocks into Aziraphale and they kissed eagerly. Tomorrow Crowley would take the angel far from the city to the surprise he'd been working on. There he could breed Aziraphale exactly as the angel had dreamed...

***

Aziraphale pouted slightly in the coach as they left the city limits. Crowley had insisted he sit opposite him rather than beside him. The demon had engaged a driver for the coach rather than driving himself. It seemed like the perfect opportunity for a bit of fun on their journey. But no, he was seated across from his companion.

If Crowley noticed his displeasure, he wasn't showing it. The demon was doing paperwork on a lap desk and miracling it to Hell as he finished each document. Paperwork might be necessary, but it was the furthest thing from Aziraphale's mind. His mind was on all the pleasures that were ahead of them.

Wherever they were headed, Crowley would soon be breeding him. His serpentine master was going to give him a full clutch at last. A shiver of excitement ran through him and he moved his hand to his stomach. Beneath the velvet of his vest and the soft lawn shirt, his skin tingled in anticipation of stretching with eggs.

"Something wrong with your stomach?" Crowley asked, raising his gaze from his paperwork.

"No eggs," he replied breezily, then his expression shifted to dismay. "You knotted me last night."

The demon smirked, added his sigil to his paperwork, then miracled it away. A moment later, he sent the lap desk far away. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, that's the third time you've knotted me without eggs. I thought when you knotted me, there would be eggs each time. I hadn't given it much thought the first two times, but now I'm wondering."

Crowley leaned back in his seat, draping himself in a position that would have been unnatural and uncomfortable for anyone else, but that his body seemed at ease with.

"Let's just say I sorted out how to control the eggs better."

"That's not an answer."

The demon shrugged and started to close his eyes.

"Crowley! I want an answer."

Aziraphale regretted the words almost as they left his mouth. Suddenly Crowley was sitting upright, his impossibly long body at full attention. The commanding posture made the angel swallow nervously.

"Er, sorry. I just wondered."

Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale's trousers and shoes were suddenly folded neatly beside him on the seat. The angel gasped in shock as he felt the leather on his bare bottom. Another snap and Aziraphale's cunt disappeared and his penis appeared.

"Can't have you dripping on the leather," Crowley said. "Now spread your thighs and lean back."

As Aziraphale obeyed, his demonic companion brought his shining boots up and with a snap, banished them. Long smooth feet pressed rounded thighs and found their way to the angel's effort. He suppressed a yelp of surprise. The feet grasped his cock firmly, heels pressed against his hairless sack, toes against the small puff of white pubic hair above. Crowley held him in place and remained still.

"You want answers and to know what lies ahead angel?"

"I-" Oh how Aziraphale wanted to lie, but Crowley would see through it. "Please, Master Crowley."

His mind reeled. Would Crowley punish him and delay breeding him? He hadn't meant to be difficult, but he was so excited and he wanted this so desperately.

A smile curled the demon's thin lips. "Today when we arrive at our destination, I'm going to breed you with a clutch. You will have your first full clutch for me."

Relief washed over Aziraphale and his cock hardened in anticipation. "In serpent form?"

"Naga, I think. Half serpent for the first full clutch."

"Oh!" It was a full clutch and closer to what he wanted, but naga wasn't the same as Crowley in full serpent form.

"That is today," Crowley said. His feet shifted from soft flesh to smooth black scales causing Aziraphale to moan and arch his back. "Then I will breed you in full serpent form. Perhaps as soon as tomorrow if I think you're up for it."

Two full clutches in two days?! Aziraphale's cock stood at full attention and he put both his hands on his abdomen through the fabric. "Oh please!"

"You look so beautiful like that, did you know? Your plump little hands touching your stomach. I can practically feel your body begging to stretch for my clutch."

"I want it most desperately, dearest."

"As for knotting you without eggs, I'll explain it later tonight. Perhaps when you're pushing out my clutch."

Aziraphale was curious, but content to know his demonic master would tell him later. The scaled feet pressed against his erection teasing him, both the sensation and the realization that Crowley would soon breed him while covered in scales. His cock ached for release and at the tip, his urethral slit felt, not exactly painful but slightly sore from being stretched last night. The vague discomfort hadn't been present when he'd had his cunt.

His expression must have shifted, because Crowley suddenly looked concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just erm a bit tender where you-"

The angel blushed and couldn't continue. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and pulled him beside him on his seat. One arm wrapped around the angel pulling him close and the other moving to the small pink penis.

"Did I hurt you, angel?"

"A little but in a nice way."

Crowley kissed his neck and moved his thumb over the tip of Aziraphale's cock. The sensation was both thrilling and slightly uncomfortable. But Azirpahale didn't want it to stop. He leaned into Crowley's embrace and hoped the touching wouldn't stop.

"You stretched so nicely for me last night."

The hand remained in hand form, but the skin shifted to scales. Aziraphale looked down and smiled at the sight. "I love all your forms, Crowley."

"Felt so good pushing my hemipenes into your cock."

"It was strange, but I liked it. Will you do it again some time?"

"Sometime. But tonight I want to be closer to my true snake size and stretch your cunt."

"Will you give me both knots at once?" the angel asked eagerly.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale and moved his scale covered hand over Aziraphale's cock. "When I'm in full snake form. Tonight is a test for what we both can handle."

"It is?"

"Oh yes, I want to see how much I can safely give up control. You see, angel, I want this every bit as much as you do. I used to fear transforming into a snake, but I've grown comfortable with that part of myself these past months. I want you to touch my cloaca and to take me inside you completely. I need to know you're safe, but I'm absolutely dying to lose myself in you."

"You'll breed me as the serpent of Eden." Aziraphale's voice was far away and remote as he spoke.

"You have no idea how badly or what I've got prepared for you. Now tell me, do you like how my scales feel?"

"It feels so good, Crowley."

"Not too sore from last night?"

Aziraphale shook his head. Words were difficult as aroused as he was, but he could tell Crowley wanted reassurance and that he craved hearing how Aziraphale had felt. 

"It was embarrassing knowing people were nearby. But it was also quite exciting."

"Did you think about someone seeing you like that?"

"I did," he admitted. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able for people to see you taking me in either human or serpent form, but it's decidedly arousing."

"Only if you wanted it, angel."

Aziraphale smiled at the reassurance. Although Crowley liked to push his limits, the demon put such love and care into their activities. He felt a sense of safety he'd never known anywhere else. Giving himself to Crowley had been a tantalizing and terrifying concept since Eden, but now that he had, Aziraphale wished he had done so sooner. What would it have been like for Crowley to push up his robes and breed him with a clutch of eggs the day they met? Part of him thought it would have been terrifying and another part of him thought his body had always known to yield to the snake eyed demon.

"I trust you, Crowley."

His eyes met the demon's as he spoke. Oh yes, he trusted him completely. Crowley adored him as much as he loved the demon back. Their respective offices were far away and Gabriel's judging gaze very remote. Hands shifted from human flesh to scales over and over as Crowley moved his hand coaxingly on Aziraphale's swollen cock. 

"Please-"

Aziraphale begged Crowley, though he was no longer certain what he was begging for exactly. His body ached with need and the demon was the only thing that could ease the need. Crowley's touch and all that went with it were what Aziraphale wanted. He whimpered in protest as Crowley pulled away briefly; the demon maneuvered them so he could wrap two scaled hands around the angel's aching member. Aziraphale groaned as the long serpent's tongue flicked over the tip of his cock, then moved lower, and lower.

The tongue pressed against his arsehole and pushed inside with practiced ease. After several teasing minutes, the tongue grew almost as thick as one of the demon's cocks and stretched Aziraphale.

"Going to breed you as soon as we get there," Crowley promised, his voice murmuring in Aziraphale's head.

"Oh yes," Aziraphale agreed and spread his legs wider for Crowley. The demon was a twist of limbs as he fucked Aziraphale's arsehole with his mouth and his hands teased the fleshy nubbin of the angel's cock. Crowley's flexibility proved useful on many occasions. Sometimes the angel wondered what it would be like to be able to flex like that, but he derived so much pleasure from his rounded flesh as the demon wrapped around him, such thoughts never lingered.

His shirt and vest slid up, exposing his round stomach. At one time he would have felt uneasy having his flesh on display in front of Crowley like this, but he now saw it the way Crowley did. He was deliciously soft and his womb would stretch and stretch to accommodate the demon's eggs. Pillow soft flesh offered in love to the bony demon to pour his passion into.

Reaching down, he drew one of Crowley's scale covered hands to the soft flesh of his stomach. Then Aziraphale interlaced his fingers with Crowley's. Their fingers caressed one another and his abdomen. Between his legs, the golden eyes flashed as the tongue stretched him, one hand with shifting scales tormented Aziraphale's cock sweetly. He was yielding himself to his demonic Master in preparation of what was to come. 

Thoughts rose and collided in the angel's mind. _"Master... eggs... serpent of Eden...Crowley..."_

He must have been projecting them, because he heard the response, "Yes, angel."

Shivers of pleasure rose as he drew closer to climax and he cried out as Crowley pulled his mouth from the angel's arse and swallowed his cock up. The tongue had transformed from thick and phallic to it's normal state of nearly human but just slightly elongated. It pressed against the thrumming veins in Aziraphale's cock until his body tensed and then spasmed. He was still trembling as the demon slid up beside him once more. Caught up in a kiss, he barely noticed his trousers and shoes had been miracled back until Crowley's hand moved under his vest and inside his shirt.

Long fingers caressed the sensitive skin of his abdomen and to the angel's delight, he realized it was Crowley's sigil. Golden eyes looked at him with almost fiery intensity.

"I'm yours," he promised softly to his demonic companion and leaned against him. Body and soul, he belonged to him.

***

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale's sleeping form and hesitated for a moment. Overexcited, the angel had fallen asleep partway through their journey. Under ordinary circumstances, he would have let the angel sleep until he woke naturally. But these weren't ordinary circumstances. The coach had stopped and it was time at last.

Scales appeared and disappeared reflexively on his body. The tight control he normally held onto was no longer necessary. He'd mastered control of his corporation these past months. There was a peace in feeling more comfortable with his demonic form. Aziraphale accepted and even welcomed it.

He opened the door of the coach, stood on the step, and banished the driver he'd conjured. Aziraphale wouldn't have been pleased that their driver had been brought forth by Crowley's imagination. Though given the noises the angel had made before falling asleep, he ought to be grateful. A mortal would have been terrified by the delightful mewls.

Leaning over Aziraphale, he gave him a light kiss.

"Angel, we're here."

"Hmmm?" He sat up dazedly. "We're where?"

"Where you've wanted to be."

"Oh!" Much more awake, he scrambled forward and collided with Crowley.

The demon laughed and steadied them both. Then he stepped down and held his hand out to Aziraphale. A moment later, they stood side by side and Crowley beamed as Aziraphale stared at the magnificent ivory stone of a Georgian Manor house.

"Whose house is it?"

"Ours, angel."

"Ours?"

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's waist and held him close. "Ours. No risk of interruption. No miracles to contain sound. A place to stretch my scales and breed you with a proper clutch."

"Show me!"

Beaming, Crowley scooped Aziraphale into his arms, the door of the manor opening for it's Masters as the demon carried his angel inside. Once they were inside, Crowley reluctantly put Aziraphale down and let him look around the massive foyer.

"No furniture," Aziraphale commented.

"Thought we might select some together. But there are a few pieces. Let me show you the solarium, angel. You'll find it's got a wonderful view of the gardens and there's a seat to be found there."

He took Aziraphale's hand and led him to a door, down a hall, through another door, and there, they were greeted with a burst of light. The golden warmth of the setting sun lit the solarium with a preternatural glow. Like the rest of the house it was empty, save one piece of furniture.

Sitting in the center of the room in front of a wall of floor to ceiling windows and french doors, was the birthing chair. Aziraphale made a soft sound of delight and moved forward to caress the wooden arm.

Even without being able to hear his thoughts, Crowley knew exactly what he was thinking. "I thought we might make a new memory with the chair and use it as I'd originally intended. To breed you in it and then let you push out a clutch."

"A full clutch, Crowley."

"A full clutch, Aziraphale," the demon promised and ran his hand over the angel's abdomen. Then he commanded, "In fact, I want you to disrobe, right now."

***

Surprise etched the angel's features but he instantly moved to obey. Crowley's tone had a commanding edge that he found quite thrilling. As he removed his jacket, his companion grabbed it from him and tossed it across the room. He wanted to protest but the demon's long fingers were pulling at his cravat and he found himself unbuttoning his vest.

"You will manifest your cunt for me now, angel."

Even without snapping, Aziraphale's body moved to obey. The small penis between his legs disappeared into the ether and was replaced with his pussy. His pulse sped up as Crowley tossed his tartan cravat away. Ordinarily he might have protested, but there was something arousing and almost primal in the air as he moved his fingers down his vest and allowed it to fall to the floor.

This wasn't just Crowley indulging him, there was an urgency in the demon's expression. He whimpered softly but didn't protest when hands with shifting scales ripped his shirt off. The fabric didn't matter. Only the rising need. A tingle went down his spine and seemed to settle in his cunt.

"You want to breed me."

Not a question but a statement. Of course Crowley had enjoyed their egg play, but a part of Aziraphale had always worried, how much was the demon indulging him. Not only did Crowley appear to want this, he seemed impatient as he miracled the angel's trousers away, leaving him quite naked.

"Since Eden. Maybe not consciously, but I wanted to claim you even then."

Crowely grabbed Aziraphale up for a kiss and two things struck Aziraphale as he was lifted up. His cunt was quite wet and Crowley had lifted him up very high. After the kiss, he looked down to see Crowley's chest was bare and his lower half had turned completely serpentine. From his cloacal slit, his hemipenes jutted and gleamed. Cunt aching with need, Aziraphalle whimpered hungrily at the sight of the erect cocks.

Without any warning, Crowley pulled the angel down onto one of his cocks, impaling him to the hilt. Aziraphale felt his cunt gush welcomingly at the intrusion. Neither one of them wanted foreplay. There had been weeks of foreplay leading up to this, and gentle teasing on the coach ride. His body was beyond ready.

"Oh fuck, Crowley," Azirphale whimpered. He rarely indulged in profanity even in bed, but this was one time that called for it.

Balancing on his tail, the demon thrust in and out and he held Aziraphale tightly. "Oh yes, I will fuck you, angel. Over and over, without mercy until you're sore and exhausted from cumming, until you're stretched with my clutch, and tomorrow I will do it all over again. You wanted the serpent of Eden. That's what you're going to get."

Aziraphale wrapped his legs tightly around Crowley's waist. The line where skin and scales met reminding him with each thrust that he was giving himself to a demon. This naga corporation was the last step towards when he was bred by Crowley in his full serpent form. It was forbidden and thrilling. The steady thrusts stretched his pussy and he started to climax. His juices were dripping all over his thighs and Crowley's scales; it was messy and wonderful.

Once the angel had ridden out the tremors of his orgasm, Crowley slithered across to the chair and disentangled long enough to position him, then he thrust his other hemipene inside of him instead. The demon took his top cock in hand and began to stroke it.

"Both," Aziraphale pleaded. "Want both."

Crowley leaned close so his forehead was against Aziraphale's and hissed softly.

"Are you sure you're up for both?"

"I stretch for your knot and to push out your eggs."

"What if I hurt you?"

"That's exactly what I want," Aziraphale thought as he stared longingly at Crowley's second cock. "I want you to stretch me to my limits. It was amazing last night hurting to accomodate you. Make me feel owned. Let me feel every part of you at once."

"You are mine, angel," Crowley whispered in his mind.

Crowley moved slightly and started to ease his second cock inside. The stretching sensation was amazing, but after having taken Crowley's knot on numerous occasions, Aziraphale's body yielded readily to the intrusion. He arched his hips to welcome both cocks deeper.

"You were built for this. Built to take me."

"Yes, oh please breed me just like this!"

"Only one knot at a time tonight, angel." Aziraphale wanted to protest, but then Crowley added. "But perhaps tomorrow if you're up for another clutch then, we can try both."

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, the mixture of man and demonic serpent covering him and filling him. It was a stepping stone, not the end of the journey. He was going to know his Master in every form, possibly as early as tomorrow. His body was about to take its first full clutch of eggs! His pussy grew wetter at the realization.

Crowley wrapped one hand around the back of Aziraphale's head and pressed their faces together. His other hand, with the ring that matched Aziraphale's, clutched Aziraphale's hand and the glow of the rings together began to arch around them. One cock slid out suddenly and the other began to swell and stretch Aziraphale.

It was always intimate when they coupled and when Crowley would fill Aziraphale with eggs, but this felt even more so. Face to face, both of them aware it was the exact moment Crowley was going to fill Aziraphale with eggs, knowing how much they both wanted this, it had a sweetness. The eggs were all but invisible as Crowley ejactulated inside him of course, but they shared in their heightened awareness.

Orgasmic pleasure shook them both as the demon's knot swelled and the angel's eager body stretched to accommodate the girth. The knot felt bigger than usual, perhaps because Crowley wasn't holding back. It started to go down but before it had fully returned to normal, Crowley pulled his spent cock out and thrust his other cock in hard. It was already knotting and Aziraphale whimpered slightly as he stretched for it.

"I love you, angel." Crowley said in an almost reverential whisper against the angel's lips.

"I love you, dearest," Aziraphale replied as his lips moved to kiss him.

"We're making a full clutch," they both projected to each other as they kissed.

Aziraphale's nipples started to throb and leak, but he was too happy to care. His cunt was clutching his Master's knot and they were breeding him with his Master's clutch. Control over his body didn't matter as he yielded himself to Crowley. Happy tears trailed down the angel's face, he didn't know if they were his or Crowley's. This was a moment they both desperately wanted.

***

Crowley's knot subsided but he made no move to disentangle from Aziraphale. He would be content to hold him forever like this. He'd been tempted to give Aziraphale both knots, but had retained sufficient control to hold back. The way the angel's cunt stretched for him, he probably could have taken two knots, but that would be better saved for next time.

He wouldn't breed Aziraphale again tomorrow unless he was certain it was safe to fill him with another clutch so soon. But breeding the angel while he was still slightly stretched from pushing out his clutch might allow him to double knot him. The thought of losing himself so completely in Aziraphale was almost painful in it's exquisiteness.

"You look utterly wrecked," he teased and gave the angel a light kiss as he finally eased off of him.

"I'm not complaining," Azirpahale said contentedly.

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up." He snapped his fingers and miracled the milk that had pooled between Aziraphale's soft fleshy man tits. "I think you need me to empty your teats before your labor."

"How will it work with you staying? Usually your presence speeds my labor up. I love being with you dearest, but I want full sized eggs when I push them out.”

Crowley miracled a stemmed glass and held it under Aziraphale's nipple. He rolled the soft flesh outside his nipple inwards to the rosy peak and soon white streams began to flow as he expressed the angel's tit flesh.

"I figured out that your labor is triggered more by my will than my presence. I used to think things into existence before the Fall. Figured the ability left when I Fell, but then I thought maybe not. I used it that time you struggled to deliver the eggs. Not consciously, but I realized I'd tapped into it."

Aziraphale gave him a disbelieving look, but shrugged. "If it doesn't work, you owe me an extra clutch."

"I willed the gardens," he said and gestured out the doorway.

"They look very nice for this time of year, but that's hardly-“

"Hardly-"

"Doesn't matter," Aziraphale replied and cupped Crowley's cheek. "You and I have seen many unexpected things in the past few weeks. I'd much rather you finished expressing my milk and getting ready for what hopefully will be a very enjoyable few hours."

Crowley moved to express milk from the angel's other side. "Want me to will this away?"

"Not today. I rather like this."

"Your body knows it belongs to me. You're mine, angel."

"Speaking of bodies, how in the hell have you knotted me without eggs those other times recently?"

"Ah, you know how our wings exist on another plane until we need them-"

"Crowley, you didn't!"

He smiled at the adorable look of outrage on Aziraphale's face. The angel was full of demon eggs, but upset over a few resting on the plane with his wings. "Put them in a nice little box and they're quite small until they're inside you. Not like it's harming anything."

"I suppose." An impish smile crossed Aziraphale's face. "So that means you could give me a triple clutch tomorrow."

Crowley miracled the glass of milk into the ether, grabbed Aziraphale, and bit his neck playfully. "I'll give you a triple spanking if you don't behave."

The angel giggled and their lips met.

***

Aziraphale was a bit surprised and disappointed that his abdomen didn't immediately swell in Crowley's presence. Perhaps his demonic companion really could influence things as he suggested. Crowley had given him a delightful and playful spanking, but his stomach was still it's normal level of roundness. He hoped the eggs would be full sized, they felt so good when he pushed them out.

"Would you like some lunch and a tour around the place? You're holding your stomach."

A blush crossed the angel's face. "I was hoping for something else."

"No slow lead up, then? No, I don't suppose it's the day for it. Get back in the chair and brace yourself, angel."

Obediently he got in the chair and watched as Crowely transformed from a partial snake to a full snake. The demon wrapped himself around Aziraphale's midsection and he perched his head by the angel's ear.

"You want my eggs to swell, don't you," Crowley teased.

Before Aziraphale could answer, he felt a twitch deep inside. Surely the eggs weren't suddenly responding? Crowley's tail moved to the angel's pussy and started to push against his clit. His body arched to meet the demon's touch. The eggs faded from his mind as pleasure started to mount. But then his abdomen felt tight.

"Dearest, I'm glad you're enjoying but you're squeezing my stomach."

"Not squeezing, you're growing, angel."

"Oh!" Aziraphale looked at his abdomen, it was indeed swelling. The eggs must be expanding quickly! He felt deliciously full, but he suspected he would have to swell more to accommodate a full clutch.

Crowley continued stimulating him and hissed softly. "So many eggs, angel. You're going to stretch so much to accommodate your Master's clutch. You're going to push out more than a mere dozen."

"H-how many?" the angel panted as the demon's tail worked his throbbing clit. His stomach seemed to swell more by the moment.

"At least twenty, maybe more."

"More!"

"I didn't hold back, angel. You wanted a full clutch."

"Oh yes!"

So many eggs to push out for his Master! Would they be smaller than usual with so many? Hopefully they weren't too large. But even the largest eggs he'd pushed out for Crowley had felt so good. His body stretched and accommodated the largest eggs. Sometimes they were more work to push out, but they were still so wonderful.

Lost in his thoughts, it was almost a surprise when an orgasm washed over him. As Aziraphale recovered and panted, he looked at his stomach. The softly rounded belly was as swollen as it normally was when he delivered his eggs, but with so many, he might swell further.

"Do you think my labor is far off?"

"The eggs have to finish swelling first, angel."

"I feel pretty swollen."

"I'll bet you do, but that's a full clutch. The disaster aside, you've never carried a clutch of more than 8 or so. Not scared, are you?"

"Scared? Not exactly," he replied and ran a hand over his swollen belly. The skin felt tight, but Crowley would never put him at risk. If his demonic Master felt it was safe, then he would be okay. "A bit nervous maybe, but excited."

"Close your eyes, angel."

He obeyed as Crowley spoke.

"I want you to imagine your body swelling bigger than it ever has before. Imagine the eggs swelling up nice and big. The size of swan eggs. The contractions are going to feel so good. You're going to push them out for me and it's going to be amazing. I'm going to squeeze you to help you push and together we're going to watch them come out."

"Ohhh," Aziraphale moaned with pleasure and his eyes snapped open. His middle had swollen further and the first pleasurable feelings were starting to mount. "It's happening!"

The angel barely had time to absorb the pleasure as he felt his pussy start to gush. It was the precursor to the eggs. He clutched the arms up and drew his feet up on the foot rests. The first egg was descending rapidly from his womb. It was large, but moving steadily. His first full clutch was about to come out whether he was ready or not.

"Lean into the feelings of pleasure," Crowley's voice whispered in his mind. "Miracled a nice velvet basket to catch them underneath. Don't push hard, you've got a lot to push out. Save your strength and let the contractions do the work."

Aziraphale cried out as the sensations intensified. His cunt throbbed as the egg prepared to exit. He could feel himself stretching and the pressure on his clit from the pulling inside his pussy was sublime. The egg scarcely began to crown before it shot out and into the basket.

"Brace your feet on the arms of the chair, angel. Let's adjust your angle so you can watch."

It wasn't easy and he suspected Crowley may have used a demonic miracle to help get him into position. His distended abdomen made moving hard, but he could just glimpse his pussy like this. It was so pink. Almost red. Aziraphale felt another egg pushing downwards. An orgasm started to shudder through him and he saw the white egg starting to push out. His cunt was grabbing it tightly as if it didn't want to let go and it felt amazing, though a bit overwhelming as he watched it pushing outwards. 

Panting hard as his body convulsed with pleasure and he pushed to release the egg. There was a full clutch and he was determined. It was indeed the size of a swan's egg. It was a lot to push out, but he had pushed out an egg this size before. Crowley squeezed his middle which helped trigger stronger contractions. The pleasure was mounting, even as his pussy stretched around the large egg. Gripping the chair tightly, he gave a hard push and watched as the egg pushed free and fell below him.

He felt the subtle woosh of a miracle and realized Crowley had prepared his arsehole. With fascination, he watched as the demon's tail pushed it's way inside his ass. The fullness was a lot to take as he felt his contractions continuing, but there was something welcome and safe about having Crowley inside him.

The demon's body clenched and released in a slow pulse around Aziraphale's engorged mid section. At the same time, his tail thrust steadily in and out of Aziraphale's ass. Another egg was descending. He watched as it found its way slowly to between his cunt lips. This one was slightly wider and he felt his pussy clench tightly on it. It might have hurt if it weren't for the orgasmic haze. Instead he felt very full and his clit throbbed. Once more, he stared in dazed wonder as the egg slowly found its way from his body to the basket below.

Aziraphale turned and saw Crowley was staring at him rather than the eggs. He could feel the love pouring off the demon in waves. Inside his abdomen, the eggs shifted and swelled further. Pleasure was wracking his body, but more than anything he wanted to know Crowley was feeling this with him.

 _"You can do this, angel,"_ Crowely projected into his mind. _"You were meant to push my clutch out. Let yourself feel all the pleasure. Your body is stretching for your Master's eggs. You look so beautiful, pushing out my clutch. Feel how ripe and lush your body is, swollen with my eggs. We're in the middle of nowhere, tell me how you're feeling. Cry out, yell, just don't hold back."_

Closing his eyes, Aziraphale leaned against Crowley's serpent's head. His scales felt soothing against his cheek and on his distended belly. Pleasure mounted with a terrifying intensity and he cried out as he cycled through orgasm after orgasm. Egg after egg descended from his womb and pushed between his pussy lips. He no longer knew how many or what size. All that mattered was Crowley's presence - his voice, his scales, the squeezing - and the pleasure of it all.

***

Aziraphale was sobbing with pleasure against Crowley's scales. The angel was pushing hard but with great enjoyment. There had been a moment of nervousness when Crowley felt the angel panic, but the pleasure and a bit of reassurance got him back on track. For his part, Crowley was reveling in his angel's pleasure. Aziraphale was cumming over and over as he pushed out Crowley's eggs.

Although he always thought Aziraphale looked beautiful, seeing him pushing out a full clutch and being lost in orgasmic bliss was a delight. Through his coils, he felt each contraction, he could taste Aziraphale's lust in the air. In half serpent form, he'd bred the angel. The sweet creature he'd fallen for in the garden was clutching the birthing chair and shuddering hard with pleasure pushing out his clutch. 

His hemipenes had burst out of his cloacal slit and he'd cum several times himself as he witnessed the sublime sight of Aziraphale in ecstasy. He, Crowley, the serpent of Eden had fucked his angel full of eggs and the angel was reveling in it. Not only that, but he'd retained control over himself while partially transformed. It had been freeing and he felt confident that tomorrow, he would breed Aziraphale in full serpent form.

The eggs had slowed slightly, but Aziraphale still quivered and spasmed deliciously. A few were on the larger side, but neither of them panicked as it had happened before and Aziraphale would ultimately push them out and cum hard doing so. It felt as if they were meant to do this. He felt such peace, seeing Aziraphale like this.

"Crowley! This one feels really big."

"Then you'll have to push, angel. This is part of pushing out a full clutch. If it ever hurts, I can miracle it away. Does it hurt?"

"Feels so big."

"Maybe it's preparing you to take both my knots sometime. Focus on the sensations. What are you feeling?"

"Oooh I feel it pushing, it's stretching me, it's starting to hit my g-"

The words became an unintelligible mess as Aziraphale climaxed once more.

The angel trembled as he climaxed and strained to push the egg out. It came out with a wet sound and Crowley saw Aziraphale's cunt squirt as the egg fell to the basket and almost immediately another egg began to push out. The eggs were usually larger towards the end and the demon contemplated how best to help Aziraphale.

Last time Aziraphale had pushed out eggs, they had been difficult and strange in the wake of Gabriel's visit. Whether it had been the archangel's presence or Aziraphale himself that had affected the clutch, the end result had been a prolonged and frightening labor. Crowley didn't want Aziraphale to suffer any trauma. This had to be perfect for him!

Crowley unwound from Aziraphale, pulled his tail out, and transformed from a long thinner serpent into a half human naga form. Although he wished he might have seen Aziraphale through delivery without changing, this was going to be better for Aziraphale.

"Up we go, angel." Crowley took his hands and pulled him up to his feet. Then pulled his body against his. He turned Aziraphale so he was facing away and pulled him up so he could push one of his engorged cocks into the angel's still gasping arsehole. "How's that?"

"Good, but-"

"But?

"I'm a failure, you transformed because I'm not doing a good enough job pushing out your clutch," Aziraphale fretted and his eyes began to tear up slightly.

Crowley miracled a mirror in front of them and settled back on his tail coils. "This is not a failure. There is no right or wrong when it comes to us, angel. Look at how beautiful you are. Do you see how hard my top cock is pushing inside you? Do you not see and feel the bottom one pushing outwards under your pussy? I would breed you with another clutch at this very moment if I could."

"You would?"

"Oh yes, angel." Arms wrapped around Aziraphale, he moved him slowly up and down on his cock. "I would breed you over and over. I can feel my eggs in your womb under my hands and I want to put more inside."

Aziraphale put his hands over Crowley's and panted. "Another one is coming out now."

"I feel it pressing my cock through your flesh. This is our clutch and I am going to help you. I will help you with every clutch you ever push out."

"Our clutch," the angel repeated. Then again and again, his pitch growing more breathless and tinged with orgasmic pleasure as he pushed the egg out.

Large and partially expelled, the egg rested on Crowley's bottom cock. His arousal mounted as Aziraphale pushed. Crowley bit Aziraphale's neck and cried out his name as his cock ejaculated on the mirror. The egg fell from Aziraphale's straining cunt and the two of them both shook hard from the moment of shared pleasure.

***

 _"I wish we could lay down and you hold me for the rest of this,"_ Aziraphale thought as his orgasm subsided

A moment later, he was on the floor on his side on a pile of soft blankets with Crowley behind him.

 _"Tell me what you need, angel."_ the demon's voice whispered in his mind. _"Do you want me human? Snake? Anything your heart desires."_

Aziraphale found himself blushing despite their intimacy. Saying what he wanted wasn't always easy, even in projecting his thoughts. But this was Crowley, his Master, his love, the serpent of Eden that adored him and had filled his eager womb with a clutch of eggs.

_"Like you are now."_

_"Naga?"_

_"Please. And inside me?"_

Crowley slid his top cock inside Aziraphale one more, his bottom cock jutting eagerly between Aziraphale's thighs. The angel flailed slightly trying to spread his legs. But Crowley had picked up on his struggle and helped him. Soon Aziraphale was propped up on Crowley's coils and the blankets with his legs spread wide and drawn back around Crowley's scales. He didn't know if Crowley had merely guided him or if he'd miracled him into the position, but he was arched at a marvelous angle.

"May I?" Crowley asked aloud and moved his hand down to caress Aziraphale's clit.

Aziraphale nodded and leaned back against Crowley. His contractions were getting stronger and another orgasm was imminent. The mixture of human flesh and scales was soothing. It was as if he was being enveloped in all Crowley was. It felt safe and added to his pleasure. An egg was pushing to make an exit and Crowley moved his hand from the angel's clit long enough to receive the egg and put it on the blankets beside them. The hand once more found its way to his clit and Aziraphale panted as he pushed.

His gaze wandered to the egg even as pleasure coursed through him. Crowley was looking over his shoulder as well. It wasn't the largest egg Aziraphale had pushed out, but it was far from the smallest.

 _"I pushed that out. My body accepted a full clutch from Master Crowley. They grew so fast and large inside me and now I'm pushing them out with him,"_ Aziraphale thought in awe.

 _"So proud of you, angel."_ Crowley replied in his mind.

"I feel you, Crowley. I mean I hear your thoughts, but it's like I feel you inside of me," Aziraphale murmured aloud in awe. "It's like your soul is inside and surrounding me!"

"Angel. Oh angel, every time we do this, I feel closer to you."

Aziraphale wanted to say something or think, but he was beyond it as an enormous egg was pushing through him. And he didn't need to say anything, he felt Crowley's presence in a way he never had before. His body strained and cycled through several climaxes as he pushed. Crowley's cocks were ejaculating both in and on him as his muscles clenched. Turning his face against Crowley's neck, he whimpered and panted.

The egg stretched his cunt lips to what felt like his breaking point, but his pleasure only mounted. His egg swollen abdomen felt ripe and glorious as he pushed and held onto Crowley. Scales and flesh pressed against him seemed to whisper around him.

_"You are mine!"_

And he was! Oh he was Crowley's. His eyes rolled back and he pushed out egg after egg as Crowley manipulated his clit, paused only to take the eggs from his wet swollen entrance and put them beside him. He felt neither angel nor human, but something even more as he strained and expelled the clutch.

When the last egg had been pushed out, he remained with Crowley's cock in his arsehole and they both panted and looked at the pile of eggs beside him.

"H-h-how many?"

"Over twenty, angel." Crowley purred breathily against him.

"And you'll breed me again tomorrow? Full serpent?"

The demon kissed him and ran a long finger over Aziraphale's swollen pussy lips. "A bit of rest first, I think. But then yes. I can't deny either one of us this. I want to take you into the garden and breed you as the serpent of Eden."

Part of Aziraphale was satiated and exhausted in a way he never had before. But feeling Crowley's presence still around and within him, he felt the ache for Crowley's clutch returning.

One of the eggs collapsed beside him and rose colored smoke rose into the air. And then another let out pale blue smoke. And then more colors of smoke rose from the eggs and poured into the air.

Aziraphale wondered what it was, but felt his eyes growing heavy. Crowley held him tight, his breathing disappearing and he became still. Whatever it was would wait. He'd pushed out his first whole clutch and tomorrow he would push out another. They could talk about the strange way the eggs collapsed in the morning.

As he fell asleep, a massive bolt of lightning followed by several others lit the night sky at the far end of the gardens beyond the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've only got one chapter to go. I'm hoping to update in early November. The ending will be happy and sex positive. No kink shaming or bad things happening to Aziraphale and Crowley. Apologies for ending on a cliffhanger. But happy ending! Promise!
> 
> Be sure to check out Mefjeff's art - [Mefjeff Art Commision for Exposition & Oviposition](https://twitter.com/mefjeff/status/1315355124152315904?s=12)
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! I treasure them all from the keysmash of emojis to the longer more personal ones. They truly make my day.


	7. Revels & Revelations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has his fantasies of the Serpent of Eden met and exceeded by Crowley. But a shadow of the past looms over them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter ended up at over 15k words, so I broke it in half. Today is the first part and the second half will be posted on on Monday the 16th. It is complete.
> 
> Warning  
> There is a massive cliffhanger where a major character’s life hangs in the balance. The story has a happy ending; but I want readers to be aware in case anyone wants to hold off for when the second half posts and all is well.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, exspecialagentstarling!

Just as happiness in marriage wasn’t really a matter of chance, so too was the happiness of a certain angel not left to chance. Crowley devoted a great deal of time and energy to Aziraphale’s happiness. And the angel in turn would have given up anything for his demon, Aziraphale thought contentedly as he roused.

It was late morning when Aziraphale woke up on the soft pile of blankets Crowley had held him on last night. They had been miracled clean and all evidence of the angel’s labors were gone save the lingering sensations in his body.

His pussy still had a slightly stretched feeling from pushing out his Master’s clutch of eggs. Aziraphale smiled and ran his hands over his abdomen. It had returned to its normal slightly rounded proportions. Each time he pushed out Crowley’s eggs, he felt changed emotionally. It was a fulfillment unlike any other, as though he was completing something important in the universe and the world was more balanced.

Would Crowley truly breed him a second day in a row? He’d said if he felt Aziraphale was up for it, he would. Still naked, Aziraphale felt his nipples start to throb against the blanket. It had been little more than 12 hours since he’d been mated by Crowley in naga form and pushed out more than 20 eggs, yet his body was already aching for more.

The sight of colored smoke pushing out of the eggs last night had been a bit concerning. But nothing had happened and the prospect of another clutch was far more pressing, he decided.

“Crowley, dearest?”

Aziraphale looked around and didn’t see any sign of Crowley. But a bit of white fabric caught his eye. On the birthing chair, something white was draped over it. He scrambled out of the covers to investigate. There was a note lying on top and he tore it open.

_My Angel,_

_If you feel you’re ready, put on this gown, and walk through the garden gate. The Serpent of Eden awaits the pleasure of your company where it all began._

_Love,_

_C._

The message was short but clear. Crowley was ready to breed him in full serpent form!

Aziraphale picked up the white fabric gown and almost dropped it in shock as he recognized it. It was his! The very garment he’d worn in Eden when he’d met Crowley!

Of course Aziraphale hadn’t worn it in thousands of years. But the Heaven-made garment glistened like new. He’d kept it in a trunk of old clothes. His hands shook slightly as he pulled the semi sheer white gown on.

Was this how a bride felt when she pulled on her gown or a bridegroom put on his coat on their wedding morning? Angels didn’t marry. And if they were to do so, it most certainly wouldn’t be to demons. Yet that was how Aziraphale felt.

He moved anxiously to the door and caught a glimpse of himself reflected back. The figure that looked back was that of Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate. But what he felt to his core was another story.

He was Aziraphale, beloved of the Demon Crowley. Although they would likely never have a wedding day in the mortal sense, Aziraphale felt as if were marrying Crowley. Vows existed between them and more were made with each mating. They’d even exchanged rings Crowley had created specially for them.

For the first time, he would yield his body to the Serpent of Eden. It was important to him to show the demon his complete devotion. Crowley would take him in his most demonic form and push a full clutch of eggs into Aziraphale’s eager womb.

There was a nervous excitement as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. This was what he’d wanted from the moment they met, though he never could put it into words before. Aziraphale felt a glow with a light he’d not felt since the first moment he’d been created. He was an angel about to give himself in love to a demon in his most demonic form without reservation. 

***

Crowley walked naked through the garden gate. He’d seen no point in miracling clothes. Earlier he’d woken and watched Aziraphale sleep for a bit. A snap of his fingers had brought Aziraphale’s Eden gown from the closet he’d concealed it in. Hopefully the angel would appreciate the added authenticity.

Then he wrote a note for Aziraphale before walking outside. Crowley didn’t trust himself to manage polite conversation this morning. His corporation was focused on one thing, breeding Aziraphale.

Last night had been so perfect and intimate. Taking Aziraphale in naga form had felt so freeing. It tapped into a primal urge he’d denied since their first meeting. He’d wanted to lie with Aziraphale in his most demonic form and to pump him full of eggs.

Seeing Aziraphale heavy and swollen with eggs made Crowley proud. Proud of himself for breeding his angel with a clutch (even if the eggs didn’t hatch) and proud that his demonic nature brought so much pleasure to the holy creature. He took pleasure in the process he’d never even thought possible.

But the pleasure and pride wasn’t merely for himself. Seeing Aziraphale offering his womb so sweetly and how he stretched to accommodate Crowley’s clutch was a source of pride as well. The angel’s womb welcomed his eggs and bent to his demonic will beautifully.

Then there was Aziraphale’s orgasmic labor and delivery of Crowley’s clutch. His angel climaxed as he pushed out egg after egg, as though it was what the angel had been created for. Wrapping his scales around the angel’s distended abdomen and feeling each push, squeezing to help with the contractions felt almost instinctual.

Sliding his tail into Aziraphale’s arsehole allowed him to feel as the egg descended. There was a primal rush in the final moments as Crowley felt the egg moving and Aziraphale pushing. Then seeing the angel’s glistening pink cunt opening and the white egg starting to appear.

In their first ventures, Aziraphale had been a bit fearful when he had to produce a larger egg, but now he bore them with little fear. Secretly, Crowley thought the angel was delighted with the larger eggs. Each time, his angelic corporation rose to the challenge. They both knew the pleasure he would experience and leaned into it.

Aziraphale labored hard to deliver Crowley’s clutch, but instead of the pain a mortal would experience, there was only pleasure. They were unlikely to ever produce a child, not that Crowley had any particular desire to do so, but he liked to imagine each egg was imbued with the best of them both, as if they brought a bit of harmony to the universe with their clutch.

As Crowley closed the gate behind him, his scales flexed over his body. Soon he would breed Aziraphale once more. He was the Serpent of Eden about to push a full clutch of eggs into his angel. 

Nothing was holding him back or stopping him. There was no fear in transforming. No naga restraint or size he had to be. For the first time since his Fall, Crowley was allowing his demonic form free. Every cell of his body stirred and began to transform.

***

Aziraphale walked towards the garden gate with nervous anticipation. Although he couldn’t see over the high wooden gate, he imagined it would be lovely. The gate was dark wood that looked almost black with an ornate design of snakes and apples carved into it. His hand gripped the black iron latch and he took a deep breath before entering.

As he stepped into the garden, Aziraphale gasped in shock.

It wasn’t just any garden. It was THE garden.

“Eden,” he mouthed in awe as the word roared through his mind.

Not a replica, but the actual garden. Aziraphale turned around to look at the open gate. He saw the house in the distance and the gate looked more imposing from this side of the wall. The gate hadn’t been there in the wall of Eden, but was now most definitely part of the wall!

A couple months ago, this would have been distressing and given Aziraphale pause. Today, instead of fretting, he simply closed the gate behind him and latched it shut. He didn’t know how Crowley had managed it and he didn’t need to know.

The demon he loved had done this for him. Crowley had done the impossible to make his fantasy complete. Aziraphale was standing in Eden, minutes away from yielding his body to the Serpent of Eden and being bred with his clutch.

Even though it had been thousands of years, Aziraphale remembered every tree and flower. There was little doubt in his mind where he would find Crowley and he began to walk in the direction of the waterfalls and the tree where everything began.

With each step, Aziraphale’s body felt a heightened awareness. From the gentle friction of his white gown catching on his nipples to the sensual perfume of the air that was almost an aphrodisiac. He felt his sex swelling and growing wet between his thighs.

As he heard the distant sound of the waterfalls drawing closer, Aziraphale felt overwhelming anticipation. His body was ripe and ready to receive Crowley’s clutch. Angels weren’t given to vanity, but Aziraphale felt beautiful in his white gown. Golden, glowing, and holy, he was something exquisite to be bent to the will of his demonic Master. Crowley alone could touch him and make him yield.

Aziraphale’s hand slid to his abdomen. Yesterday that spot had swollen with Crowley’s clutch. Today it would swell once more. He didn’t want to hold a fiery sword or report pointless information to Gabriel. This was what he wanted.

Holding the demon’s eggs was more than love or sex, it made Aziraphale feel complete. There was a satisfaction and almost a sense of holy purpose in the cycle. Today that feeling was more intense than ever as Aziraphale came to a stop in front of the apple tree.

The moment he stepped into Eden, Aziraphale knew this was where Crowley would come to him. There was a sound of slithering behind him and Aziraphale’s pulse sped up, but he didn’t turn around.

Today he wanted only to submit to the Serpent’s will and give his body over to him. Both of them wanted and needed this. A large shadow rose up behind Aziraphale and his nipples throbbed in anticipation. 

After several long minutes of waiting, a voice spoke.

“Hungry, little Principality?”

Aziraphale turned around slowly and stared in wonder.

***

Crowley had felt Aziraphale’s lust rising from the moment he entered the garden. Now it crested in massive waves as the angel stared at him in awe. The demon had never allowed his demonic form complete freedom before and it was larger than any full or partial serpent form he’d ever assumed.

However, he was THE Serpent of Eden. This was the most comfortable he’d ever felt in demonic form. Judging from the surge of lust from the angel, he wasn’t concerned about any size compatibility issues. Crowley was well endowed in all forms and Aziraphale stretched for his knots and clutch with little difficulty.

So close to Aziraphale, he felt his hemipenes stirring inside his cloaca. Time to take control and seduce the angel before he simply held him down and fucked a clutch into him without any preamble!

“I asked you a question, little angel.”

“I’m sorry, I was a bit distracted er Sir.”

“Crowley,” he hissed and moved around until he circled Aziraphale. “You may address me as Master Crowley or by my other title, the Serpent of Eden.”

“Oh yes, Master Serpent.”

He might have corrected Aziraphale, but the angel’s eyes were gleaming dazedly with lust and Master Serpent had a certain appeal.

“I asked if you were hungry. You were staring at a fruit tree, angel.”

“I am aching with want, Master Crowley.”

“Then allow me to help you.” He stretched his tail to snag a particularly shiny apple and he placed it over his cloaca. As he sat the apple down, it transformed into slices. “Sit on my tail and help yourself.”

Aziraphale sat on Crowley’s tail. The demon felt the angel’s eager heat through his gown and savored it. He wondered if Aziraphale would actually eat the fruit. It probably wouldn’t have any tangible effect but symbolically, it carried a lot of weight.

It was only a half a minute, though it felt like centuries as Aziraphale took a slice of the apple and started to eat. There was no lightning or divine retribution as Aziraphale offered a shy smile and helped himself to another slice. The innocent display only served to fan his demonic passion.

He felt almost as if he was about to take Aziraphale’s virtue once more, only without any nervousness or uncertainty. The angel belonged to him utterly. Aziraphale would welcome his hemipenes and receive his eggs. The urges of their first encounter in Eden were about to be realized.

Aziraphale’s fingers accidentally brushed Crowley’s cloaca as he took the last slice of apple.

“I fear it’s leaving something of a mess, Master Crowley. May I clean your scales?”

Crowley scarcely agreed before Aziraphale leaned forward and started to lick the juice the apple had left behind. He watched as the angel slid his tongue over the red and black scales. It wasn’t the first time Aziraphale had touched him there, but it felt different this time.

The angel was serving the Serpent of Eden in anticipation of being bred with a clutch. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s juices soaking through the sheer white gown.

This wasn’t obligation, it was adoration, pure unadulterated adoration. The angel of the Eastern Gate was using his holiness to worship a demon and getting more aroused by the moment. To get a better angle, Aziraphale let his gown push up and he straddled Crowley’s tail. The wetness on his scales was overwhelming.

“You’re hungry for more than fruit, aren’t you, angel?”

“I’m hungry for my Master.”

“Who is your Master, little Principality?”

Aziraphale looked up to meet his gaze as his hands continued caressing Crowley’s cloacal scales. “You, Master Crowley. I’m hungry for the Serpent of Eden.”

The demon couldn’t suppress a hiss as his hemipenes pushed out of his cloacal vent, hot and wet against the angel’s face.

***  
Aziraphale was shocked as the huge hemipenes burst out. The demon’s cocks were always large, but whether it was his demon form, how aroused he was, or a combination, they were truly massive. 

A couple months ago Aziraphale might have been afraid of trying to take one inside himself. But having pushed out clutches of eggs, he took one in each hand and began licking one. He would take his Master’s cocks and stretch for them. His cunt twitched in anticipation.

“They’re very big and hard,” Aziraphale purred as he moved his mouth between them. Unconsciously, he rubbed his pussy on Crowley’s scales.

“That’s because they’re eager to breed you angel. Would you like the Serpent of Eden to breed you with a clutch?”

“A full clutch,” he whimpered. 

The demonic snake twisted his head so it was even with Aziraphale’s face and his hemipenes grew harder and pinker. “Oh yes. You may be small angel, but I can tell how badly you want to stretch for me. You’re going to take my knots and let me breed you with a full clutch, maybe two.”

He felt almost light headed as the words washed over him. Watching the serpentine eyes, he could see the love shining through. Crowley wanted him to have the breeding session of his fantasies. A dreamy expression crossed Aziraphale’s face. “My body belongs to the Serpent of Eden. I am yours to use and to breed.”

Precum flowed from the hemipenes and over his hands. Aziraphale began to tremble as his pussy pressed against the demon’s scales. It didn’t take much added pressure before he came. But he didn’t feel release as much as an increase his sense of anticipation.

“Let’s see if you’re ready to breed,” Crowley taunted. His tail moved to grab Aziraphale and place him on his back in front of his hemipenes. Then the long tongue pushed Aziraphale’s gown up to his chest. At last it hissed between Aziraphale’s thighs. “So wet. One might think you’re in heat for me. Perhaps I should check.”

Aziraphale turned his head to the side and licked one of Crowley’s cocks as one tip of the demon’s forked tongue pushed between his cunt lips and pushed against his aching core. There was no such thing as heat for angels, but he felt desperate for the demon to mate with him.

Shame tried to manifest but died immediately. His cunt was unabashedly dripping and opening for The Serpent of Eden to breed him. It wasn’t wrong or dirty. He was an angel that was ripe and ready for his demonic Master. His body was preparing to take Crowley’s immense cocks and clutch of eggs.

Aziraphale parted his legs as widely as he could to give Crowley easier access. He licked one hemipene and reached for the other, even as he tried to press his pussy on Crowley’s tongue. Smooth scales teased his thighs and arse, there was no trace of a human corporation touching him.

His body was completely spread for the pleasure of the Serpent of Eden.

***

Crowley gazed at the angel with an overwhelming sensation of tenderness. He looked small and helpless in his serpentine coils, but there was no fear. Aziraphale had spread himself wide in the sunshine and offered his dripping sex without hesitation. 

Pushing his long forked tongue so one tip was in the angel’s cunt and the other rested on his clit, he wriggled it and tasted the needy nectar that spilled over. The angel’s pussy stretched around Crowley’s tongue.

As Aziraphale opened wide for him, he nuzzled and worshipped Crowley’s cocks. It was clear Aziraphale wanted to be stretched and prepared for his demonic Master. His sex was swollen and eager as Crowley licked him. 

Gingerly he pulled his tongue back and pushed both tips into Aziraphale. It took a bit of pushing, but Aziraphale spread his thighs further and at the edge of his mind he heard Aziraphale pleading.

_“Please.”_

Crowley manipulated his tongue gently until he squeezed it inside Aziraphale’s tight passage. It was going to take some patience, but Aziraphale wanted him completely and was ready to open for him more than ever before. He hoped Aziraphale would feel that way later if the clutch of eggs was larger than he was used to.

But he was undeterred and used his tongue to manipulate Aziraphale to orgasm once more. Each thrust of his tongue became a bit easier. The angel was eager and seemed unconcerned. Crowley’s hemipenes swelled in anticipation. He’d worried he might have to miracle them smaller, but as Aziraphale stretched for him, it seemed less likely.

His demonic form was large, but Aziraphale would yield his body to him and admit his cocks. Crowley could feel the holiness of the angel rubbing against his coils and he felt a surge of demonic power surge through him. Hemipenes went from erect to painfully hard.

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered open and Crowley said, “I am the Serpent of Eden and it’s time to breed you with my clutch.”

The angel nodded with an expression that could only be described as rapture.

***  
A shiver of anticipation went down Aziraphale’s spine at Crowley’s declaration and he readily agreed. This was past the point of want. Raw need had overcome them both. He felt as if they’d been heading towards this moment since their first meeting in Eden. His body wanted to accept the serpent and carry his clutch.

Crowley’s tail slipped around Aziraphale’s waist and he lifted him. Serpentine coils moved swiftly and the angel was soon lying cushioned on a couple coils with his back against the demon. His filmy white gown was bunched around his chest and legs held far apart as his feet were held firm by muscular coils.

Poised above him was the coil with the cloacal vent. Both hemipenes jutted out and dripped onto his heated sex. His sopping wet cunt pulsed in anticipation. Crowley lowered his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

_“I hope you’re ready, little angel,”_ a voice hissed in his mind.

 _“Please give me your clutch, Master Serpent,”_ Aziraphale thought and focused on projecting the thought.

The coil surged forward between the angel’s thighs and he gasped as, without any further preamble, one of the hemipenes pushed into his sex to the hilt. It wasn’t rough or cruel, just a single hard claiming thrust. The Serpent of Eden was claiming him and his body was built to yield.

There was a brief sense of shock at the sudden invasion. But the act of dominance thrilled him to his core and his pussy quickly adjusted to the fullness. Aziraphale had wanted to feel possessed and taken over. From their first meeting he had craved this.

 _“Claim me. Breed me. Own me,”_ the angel’s mind repeated in the demon’s in a desperate litany.

Crowley responded by slowly starting to thrust in and out. The sound of their mating seemed to echo on the air around them. Wet thrusts of the demon’s cock moving in and out of Aziraphale’s pussy and the whimpers of arousal they elicited from the angel surrounded them.

Tension mounted for Aziraphale and his cunt squeezed the large hemipene. Ecstasy crested and he cried out as he climaxed. He’d cum many times in the past with Crowley, but this felt different. Orgasm felt less like a goal and more like a part of the process.

When they coupled, whether eggs were involved or not, there was pleasure throughout the process. Right now his pleasure was preparing him to receive Crowley’s clutch. But ultimately, this was about giving himself completely and accepting the demonic parts of his beloved.

 _“So beautiful,”_ Crowley whispered at the edge of his consciousness.

The demon was looking down and Aziraphale followed his gaze. His cunt was swollen with need, gripping one massive cock as another glistened nearby waiting. At the base of the hemipene inside his sex, a large knot was swelling, intent on breeding him. Silky black scales rubbed against sensitive skin flush with pleasure. And they were surrounded by Eden.

Aziraphale’s holiness glowed with love as the Serpent of Eden prepared to breed him. The angelic and demonic had accepted each other completely and were mated in love. He’d never felt so pure, so loved, or right as he did in that moment. 

_“It is beautiful,”_ Aziraphale agreed as he projected the thought. Physically he was in a state beyond speech, but his mind rambled to Crowley’s. " _I never allowed myself to fully appreciate your demonic form before. I wanted this and was curious, but I’m so glad we’re doing this. You’re exquisite in every form.”_

_“You aren’t worried about being mated by the Serpent of Eden?”_

_“You always have been the Serpent of Eden, whatever your form, Crowley. And whatever your form, I have always loved you. I want to know each other in every possible way and form. There is nothing I will ever refuse you.”_

_“Be careful what you say to a demon, little angel.”_

_“But you aren’t just any demon, Crowley. You are my Master and my love. I love you unconditionally. Eggs. No eggs. I’m yours.”_

_“If I was in this form forever? Surely you would turn away from me then? You’re an angel and I doubt you’d want to be bred by a demon over and over.”_

Aziraphale turned and pressed his face against Crowley’s. His Master needed to know how much he loved him. Human, demon, or any form in between, he adored him unconditionally.

_“Pour your darkness into me, dearest. My light is yours to take. You are my Master and love in every form.”_

“Angel,” Crowley hissed aloud . “Mine.”

“Oh yes, Crowley. Yours until the end of forever.”

Aziraphale felt a burst of love and knew immediately it was Crowley. It wasn’t angelic love, it was something richer. Contented, he gave a sigh of pleasure. He saw Crowley looking down once more and saw the demon’s knot pressing against his pussy.

Although he’d taken Crowley’s knot any number of times, he couldn’t remember ever watching it before. 

***

Crowley had watched his knot enter Aziraphale before, but he had never felt such pride. He was at his most demonic and the angel accepted him. It was something that they’d discussed, but he’d never allowed himself to imagine. Afraid of rejection, Crowley had only allowed himself to imagine the sexual aspects of today.

Now the full impact of Aziraphale’s acceptance filled his heart. He was a demon, that would never change. But he wasn’t just any demon, he was the Serpent of Eden and had the love of an angel.

Aziraphale was watching his knot, mesmerized, and pleasure surged through Crowley, causing his knot to push inside the angel. It was tighter than usual, but his knot started to swell and stretch Aziraphale’s cunt.

He might have felt trepidation, but the way the angel was cumming and leaning sweetly against him was reassuring. His own orgasm was building as his knot lodged firmly in place. Today he was a demon breeding an angel and he embraced the pleasure of it.

Inside Aziraphale’s gripping cunt, Crowley’s knot swelled and his cock began its prolonged ejaculation. The mixture of cum and eggs were being held in place against the angel’s womb. Eggs invisible to the naked eye would swell inside Aziraphale until he expelled them.

Watching Aziraphale orgasm over and over, pushing out his clutch was a beautiful sight to behold. Crowley’s other cock twitched at the thought and he fought the urge to push it in at the same time. Perhaps he would try later, but Aziraphale was already stretching to accommodate the full size of his demonic corporation. Though given how intensely the angel was orgasming on Crowley’s knot, Aziraphale seemed made for this.

 _“That’s it, angel,”_ Crowley rasped in Aziraphale’s mind. “Cum on my knot. The more you cum, the more of my eggs will find their way into your womb. I’m going to breed you with the biggest clutch yet.”

“ _Bigger than last night?”_

_“I’m the Serpent of Eden and you’re stretching so nicely for my knot. How could I resist? I’m going to breed you with a massive clutch and you’re going to cum until you collapse pushing it out.”_

“Where?” Aziraphale panted out loud.

“Here,” Crowley replied, his own breathing uneven. His knot was going down and he slid his cock out reluctantly.

“Here in Eden?”

Instinctively he thrust his other cock inside Aziraphale’s cumfilled pussy. He thrust punctuating each word. “Right. Here. In. Eden. Angel.”

On the final word, his knot surged and forced its way hard inside Aziraphale. He was about to ask if the angel was all right after the unexpected intrusion, but Aziraphale cried out with pleasure and pleaded in Crowley’s mind.

_“Oh yes! Breed me with your clutch, Master Serpent. Fill me up completely!”_

Crowley felt his knot swelling and surrendered to his own pleasure. The Serpent of Eden was breeding the Angel of the Eastern Gate in Eden under the tree of knowledge. It was the most perfect day he’d known including before his Fall. The universe was in perfect harmony as he bred Aziraphale in full demon form and the angel accepted both Crowley’s darkness and eggs into his womb. 

***

As an angel and a demon found dizzying levels of pleasure below, an archangel felt overwhelming rage. Gabriel shook with indignation as he watched. Of course he couldn’t see the details, but lust was heavy in the air and the keening sounds Aziraphale made were so loud, they were easily heard on the wall.

“He deserves to Fall,” Gabriel spat angrily.

“There’s nothing in the rules against an angel finding love with a demon,” Michael said, her gaze fixed on Gabriel rather than the couple below. Uriel and Sandalphon stood beside her.

“Love! Aziraphale is fucking a demon.”

Uriel interjected, “But he’s a being of love. He’s incapable of-“

“What part of fucking a demon don’t you understand?” Gabriel scolded. “Sandalphon, you were at Sodom and Gomorrah, back me up.”

Before Sandalphon could respond, Gabriel began ranting once more. While his attention focused on the angel in Eden, the other three archangels drew back.

“I don’t like this,” Uriel said.

“He’s obsessed. And it isn’t new either. Even before Aziraphale started coupling with the demon, he hadn't been doing paperwork; just watches, waiting for Aziraphale to screw up so he could Fall,” Sandalphon grumbled.

“I heard he rejected your idea for improving the earth observation,” Uriel sympathized. “You’re being quiet, Michael.”

Michael stared at Gabriel as he continued to rage. “I think we should intervene. But I fear he won’t listen.”

“This won’t end well,” Uriel sighed.

“For who?” Sandalphon asked as Gabriel started to swear and rage anew.

***

Aziraphale rested in Crowley’s coils; he wriggled slightly against their silken texture. He was full of cum and delightfully stretched, but he hoped his demonic Master might take him once more. It was difficult to imagine a time when he wouldn’t crave Crowley’s touch and ache for his knots.

Reaching up, he caressed the shining scales of the serpent’s chest. Aziraphale watched as his ring began to shine and a small patch of scales lit up. He gasped, “Your ring!”

“It’s a part of me, I simply visualized it over my heart when I shifted.”

Aziraphale smiled as he watched the glow. Never before had he reveled so deeply in submission. Giving his body to Crowley in full demon form and feeling his beloved’s joy had been powerful. They had desired each other from the beginning, but this was a new level of intensity. He felt utterly mated and bound to the demon. An awareness that he belonged to Crowley filled Aziraphale, all at once satisfied and yet desperate to be taken by him again.

“Will you take me again?”

“Not too sore?”

Aziraphale was tender, but he loved the stretched feeling. Having a physical reminder of Crowley coupling with him as his body prepared to push out his eggs.

“I want both your cocks,” Aziraphale murmured and was pleased when he saw the demon’s hemipenes pushing at the edge of his cloaca once more. His abdomen fluttered in anticipation and he traced along the demon’s cloacal slit encouragingly.

“Keep that up and you’ll get them both at once, angel.”

Crowley might have been teasing, but the idea was appealing to Aziraphale. If he could accommodate pushing out the demon’s eggs, surely he could handle both cocks at once. Unable to stop himself, Aziraphale gave a little whimper.

The coils moved rapidly and Aziraphale found himself on his back, the serpent’s face over his and the large hemipenes trying to push their way from Crowley’s cloaca.

“Is that what you want, little angel? To be stretched even further by the Serpent of Eden? To be filled with more eggs?”

“More eggs?” Aziraphale repeated. His cunt twitched eagerly and he unconsciously spread his thighs. How many eggs had found their way to his womb already? Could Crowley give him more? The angel’s gaze went to the twin cocks which had pushed out and poised above him.

 _“Tell me what you want, angel?”_ Crowley projected the question to him.

 _“You. All of you. I want everything you’ll give me,”_ Aziraphale replied, his mind projecting his answer before it had even fully formed. It felt as though he’d always been destined to answer this way, as if every moment of his existence had led to this.

The coils shifted and the angel spread his legs wider. Crowley leaned so his face was directly over Aziraphale’s and the serpentine eyes locked with his. One hemipene pushed into Aziraphale’s wet pussy taking several thrusts. It drew back and instinctively, he knew the other cock would push in soon as well. 

There was an urge to tense up, but he reminded himself he’d pushed out large eggs and even taken Crowley’s fist in his pussy on occasion. Everything they explored together was a new level of bliss. Neither they nor their bodies were bound to human limitations.

Crowley switched cocks and gave a few more thrusts, then began to push his second cock slowly into Aziraphale. The angel’s sex was wet with his juices and Crowley’s cum from their first breeding session. Precum dripped from the demon’s hemipenes further helping slick Aziraphale’s cunt. Crowley went slowly, but didn’t hesitate to push inside the angel.

Just as Aziraphale stretched for the eggs, his body stretched for the twin cocks. He wrapped his arms and legs around the serpentine form. His gown was bunched up around his waist as the demon mated with him.

Crowley’s face was close and Aziraphale met his gaze. The Serpent of Eden was breeding him with a massive clutch and his body strained to accommodate him, Excitement and pleasure mingled with a sense of things lining up as they’d always been destined. Once more, the demon would knot him. Two at once would be a lot and yet Aziraphale didn’t doubt for a moment he could take it.

He brought a hand to Crowley’s face and caressed his face. Whether in full demonic form or his handsome human one, Aziraphale belonged to him utterly. The angel’s cunt clutched the two cocks tightly as he began to cum.

***

Crowley watched as Aziraphale came hard. The angel’s eyes fluttered shut briefly. He could almost feel Aziraphale straining to keep his eyes open and show him acceptance, but he already had, beautifully.

Not that Crowley minded the additional display!

Aziraphale’s eyes had widened and rolled back in rapture when Crowley had slid both his cocks inside the angel. There was something so deliciously twisted about burying both hemipenes inside him. Rutting his cocks wildly in the cum he’d left earlier. Dirty and decadent, he thrust with his cum lubricating the angel.

Unless Aziraphale asked him to stop, he was going to knot him with both cocks. The angel was reveling in being bred by him this way. Deep inside, he felt a possessive surge along with the pulsing feeling that came shortly before his knots.

His angel was writhing with pleasure and the angel’s thoughts were loud.

_“Breed me! I’m yours! Stretch my cunt, Master Serpent.”_

Demons were shunned by angels. But not his angel, no. Aziraphale couldn’t get enough of Crowley or his demonic side. His cunt gripped Crowley’s hemipenes almost desperately. The angel’s need was almost palpable.

 _“Both knots,”_ Crowley projected.

Aziraphale mewled on his cocks as Crowley thrust into him deeply. Not once in all their coupling had he ever felt the urge to knot the angel so intensely. His cocks throbbed and the pressure built.

His angel, the Guardian of the Eastern Gate was spread wide, giving himself in love to the Serpent of Eden. The fantasy Crowley had scarcely allowed himself to acknowledge was being fulfilled. His most demonic self had been unleashed and was being welcomed into the purest angel he’d ever encountered before or after his Fall.

Demonic cum, laden with eggs that discouraged demons from coupling, was welcomed into the angel’s womb. Aziraphale craved having demon eggs swelling in his womb. Each time the angel wanted more and seemed ever more rapturous pushing them out.

Crowley felt his knots pushing upwards and, rather than trepidation, felt jubilation. This was what they both wanted. Aziraphale’s cunt held him tightly and the knots moved until they were resting inside the angel. He felt them start to swell as his approached climax.

Beneath him, Aziraphale clung to him and sobbed with pleasure. Crowley made a sound that started as a hiss but ended in a roar as his knots reached their full size. His cocks held firmly in place as his cum burst from the tips of his hemipenes.

“You’re mine, angel. To breed. To love. You belong to me. Mine! Mine! Mine!” Crowley’s mind shouted.

Even through the almost delirious haze, he heard Aziraphale answering over and over, “Yours,”

Locked together, body and soul, it was beyond what either had anticipated. It stretched on for nearly half an hour before Crowley’s knots subsided. Reluctantly, he moved to withdraw but stopped as his cocks surged once more, this time filing Aziraphale’s opening with a large clear plug.

He looked at his plug shining back at him with satisfaction. Most of his cum was locked firmly in place. Aziraphale would likely have a larger clutch, he thought with pleasure. Crowley shifted his coils so the angel would be more comfortable and he could better watch as he swelled with his clutch.

“You plugged me,” Aziraphale said dazedly as he settled back on Crowley.

“Mating plug, angel. To ensure a full clutch.”

Contentedly, Aziraphale held his stomach and wriggled his hips with a little moan. Crowley watched with pride as the angel took pleasure from the plug straining him. His mate’s enjoyment was glorious to watch. He couldn’t kiss Aziraphale in this form, but flicked his tongue against his cheek.

“Feel so full.”

“Wanted to give you a full clutch.”

“My pussy is still tingling.”

“Rub your clit,” he instructed. “The more you cum, the more eggs will take.”

Aziraphale reached down obediently and stroked his clit. “I want a massive clutch.”

“You’ll feel so good pushing them out, angel.”

“Do you think they’ll grow fast?”

“Fast enough, but I want time to savor you like this. Want to watch the Guardian of the Eastern Gate swelling with my clutch. I like seeing you part way and trying to guess how many eggs you're carrying.

On the brink of orgasm, Aziraphale panted, “A lot, I hope.”

“You took my knots more than once,” Crowley hissed in a pleased tone. “I suspect you’ll be pushing out the most eggs yet. Your cunt is going to deliver so many eggs.”

Aziraphale shuddered in Crowley’s coils. The mating plug remained firmly in place and the demon hoped it would stay until the angel was actively in labor with his clutch. Perhaps it was his demonic form, but Crowley felt extra possessive of the angel and his clutch. The angel started to rub his clit anew.

“Let me,” he instructed.

“I love you so much,” Aziraphale murmured as Crowley pushed his hand aside and his tongue teased the angel’s clit.

“Love you.”

He licked Aziraphale and drew him to orgasm once more. It was good to keep the angel relaxed as the clutch of eggs began to grow and strain the angel’s womb.

***

Aziraphale rested limply in Crowley’s coils. The demon had brought him to orgasm repeatedly as the eggs started to expand. He looked at his abdomen, it was becoming larger as the clutch swelled. They had been through the ritual enough times that he could tell it would likely be a few more hours before his labor started.

The clutch was indeed massive as he’d hoped. Given the way his body was straining with the clutch and how long was remaining, it was a large number of eggs! His hands ran over his expanding abdomen and he smiled at Crowley. This was exactly what he’d fantasized about.

Today he’d shown Crowley love and acceptance for his demonic side during their mating. There was a possessive undercurrent from the demon that was thrilling. When he pushed out the clutch of eggs, Crowley would be further reassured of Aziraphale’s devotion.

Both of them had craved mating since their first meeting in Eden. Coming back and breeding was incredible! Aziraphale felt Crowley’s contentment as they coupled, the demon was unable to disguise the intensity of his satisfaction. He experienced even more enjoyment than he’d anticipated too. Yielding to Crowley fulfilled a need he’d never understood before. 

Giving himself to a demon felt good. Today had been a bit rougher, but he’d loved it. Aziraphale loved the tender and gentle side of Crowley, but he also loved the darker and more demonic side.

Crowley’s serpentine tongue flickered over Aziraphale’s growing belly, tickling lightly? Instinctively he knew the demon was inspecting his clutch and he arched to give him better access.

 _“Sssooo many eggs,”_ Crowley purred in the angel’s mind.

 _“Your mating plug and knots made sure of that, dearest,”_ Aziraphale projected back with delight.

_“Perhaps I’ll breed you again in a day or two.”_

_“I’m yours to breed,”_ he agreed, focusing the thought to the demon’s mind. A fresh flutter of desire welled up within him. It was a bit of a shock, lusting for Crowley filling him with a clutch of eggs while already swelling with a sizable clutch. He must have accidentally shared the thought because Crowley answered him.

 _“If it weren’t for my mating plug, I’d be inside you with my knots right now._ ”

Aziraphale blushed, but caressed his cloaca. He tried to consider which he’d prefer. Crowley’s knots were irresistible, but having his pussy stretched around the demon’s mating plug was incredible. He was struggling with an answer when the demon suddenly put him on the ground and slithered in front of him.

The demon hissed loudly in an angry tone one awful word that shattered the peace of the garden.

**“Gabriel.”**

Aziraphale pulled his gown down before trying to peer around Crowley’s serpentine form. He should have been afraid, but he was far more concerned for Crowley’s safety than his own. From their first night together, he’d been aware of the possible fallout.

He loved the Almighty, but he also loved Crowley. Angels were beings of love and he had fallen in love with a demon. There was nothing in the rules specifically against an angel loving a demon, but he knew Gabriel wouldn’t care.

Squaring his shoulders, abdomen distended with Crowley’s clutch, Aziraphale moved to stand beside Crowley.

“Disgusting,” Gabriel said as he looked Aziraphale over. “You’re an utter disgrace, Aziraphale.”

“You’re not welcome, Archangel.” Crowley hissed and anger radiated from him. In his full demonic form, his usual restraint wasn’t there. Aziraphale felt dangerous levels of rage rising in the demon.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale began, then stopped. What exactly was there to say? It was clear he was with Crowley and his only regret was not acknowledging it sooner.

Michael stepped forward and took Gabriel’s arm. “You don’t have to like it, but there’s nothing we can do.”

He turned and gave her a withering look. “We should have destroyed him ages ago!”

“Gabriel, I may have done some things these past months you don’t like,” Aziraphale said. “But surely-“

The Archangel interrupted. “Not you, Aziraphale. Crowley. He’s been nothing but trouble since the moment he came into existence!”

Aziraphale moved to put himself in front of Crowley, but the infuriated Archangel miracled a golden sword and used it to push the younger angel to the side. Crowley let out a mighty hiss and lunged with his fangs at Gabriel, his lower coils swiftly grabbing Aziraphale and pushing him further away.

The angel watched breathlessly as Michael lunged between Gabriel and Crowley.

“I can’t let you do this!” She cried out as Gabriel swung and Crowley lunged. “Don’t be a fool, Gabriel! You know what happened last time!”

Last time? What the hell was going on?! Aziraphale wondered as he struggled to his feet. He tried to go back to Crowley but Uriel and Sandalphon grabbed him.

“Stay here, she won’t let anything happen to him,” Uriel said.

“We’re here to stop Gabriel before it’s too late,” Sandalphon added.

Aziraphale struggled, he didn’t know whether they meant it or not. But he couldn’t leave Crowley on his own against Gabriel! He pulled and tried to move closer.

***

Crowley lunged around Michael at Gabriel. He didn’t care what happened to himself, but he had to protect Aziraphale - that meant destroying the violet-eyed Archangel. The others would listen to reason, they would forgive Aziraphale. But Gabriel had been the one to make Crowley fall. No mercy, not even an explanation, Gabriel had simply smirked, wielded a sword that ripped Crowley’s grace, and watched as he descended into Hell.

Loving Aziraphale had been dangerous, but he’d given into temptation. However, he would protect him and take Gabriel down.

“Gabriel! Crowley! Stop!” Michael pleaded in vain.

“Nothing personal,” Crowley hissed. “But I won’t let him do to Aziraphale what he did to me!”

“I won’t let him,” she promised. “Please, you have to trust me!”

Crowley swung his head and knocked her out of the way. “I trust you, Michael. We both know you can’t trust him.”

“I can’t be trusted!?” Gabriel yelled and swung the golden sword. “How dare you!? You’re a disgusting demon! I am the Archangel Fucking Gabriel!”

“Gabriel, this has to stop! Nothing good can come from this!”

“Shut up. Michael! I’m going to destroy Crowley and then I’m going to send that filthy excuse of an angel to the deepest pits of Hell.”

The Archangel thrust the sword at Crowley in a rapid motion. However, the demon was faster as he avoided the sword and darted at Gabriel. His fangs raked down one of the Archangel’s arms. Gabriel nearly dropped his sword as golden blood spread over his sleeve, but he hung on, swinging and hitting Crowley’s side.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale screamed.

The demon turned to look at the angel and felt a surge of love. In a few short months of being with Aziraphale, Crowley had known the greatest joy of his existence. It didn’t matter if Gabriel destroyed him, as long as he took the Archangel with him and protected Aziraphale. His angel was all that mattered.

Plan! He needed a plan! But what?! He had no weapons. Fighting had never been his thing. What could he do?!

“Your problem, Crowley, is you never learned your place,” Gabriel said and raised his sword once more.

An idea suddenly struck Crowley. He had a plan! Maybe not a good one, but it would keep Aziraphale safe.

“And your problem is that you lack imagination,” the demon taunted and slithered back. He focused and his coils grew larger. Already a massive forty foot serpent, he stretched longer and longer. Crowley grew to a hundred feet and then past. On and on he grew until he was so tall he could have rested his head on top of the wall of Eden even as his tail remained on the ground.

High above the others, he watched. Gabriel hit his tail in vain with his sword. Unable to fell Crowley, the Archangel turned his attention on Aziraphale. Crowley moved swiftly and lunged as Gabriel thrust his sword. Then Crowley heard Aziraphale scream as the golden sword pierced the scales over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale will get their happy ending in the next half! I promise, all will end well!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! Every last one is appreciated and inspires me.


	8. Revels & Revelations Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Archangel conspires to keep Aziraphale and Crowley apart, but some things are simply ineffable. Aziraphale prepares to push out the Serpent of Eden’s clutch in the garden where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I want to thank Aivelin for being so patient with me as his gift took so long to complete. I appreciate all the kind comments you sent me at Discord.
> 
> Next, I’d like to thank my beta, exspecialagentstarling. She listens to my plot bunnies, talks through my uncertainties, and edits my drafts.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s read. I hope the end is satisfying!

Aziraphale stared in horror as the sword hit Crowley. An anguished scream filled the air and it was several moments before he realized the scream was coming from himself. With all his might, he pulled free of Sandalphon and Uriel to rush towards Crowley.

Golden light poured out of Crowley’s scale covered chest where the sword had struck. It was almost blinding as Aziraphale moved closer. Crowley collapsed in a heap of serpentine coils, knocking everyone to the ground. His body began to shift back towards its normal size and patches of flesh were peering through the scales, though it was hard to tell as the light continued to obscure Aziraphale’s view.

The angel scrambled onto his feet, his abdomen heavy with eggs. Half crawling and half running, he staggered towards Crowley. It was painful to look at him, the light was so intense. Hand held out in front of his eyes, Aziraphale drew closer to his beloved demon.

Gabriel had managed to stand up and was reaching for his sword once more. The other Archangels rushed at him and tried to grab him. Aziraphale drew himself up and focused all his power. If he was going to Fall or be destroyed, he would go defending Crowley. 

The angel extended his arm and closed his eyes. He reached across the threads of time itself in search of a weapon. And then he felt the rush of heat in his hand as the flaming sword manifested in his grasp.

“I’m still the Guardian of the Eastern Gate,” he told Gabriel in challenge. “And you don’t belong here.”

It was hard swinging the sword in his egg swollen state, but he was determined to his very soul to defend his mate.

“I destroyed your demon and I’ll destroy you as well. Aziraphale.”

The Archangel swung his sword, intent on harming Aziraphale. Gabriel was lithe, but Aziraphale had a fury burning within. The blades hit and sang through the air as they clashed over and over. Nothing mattered to Aziraphale except keeping Crowley safe. This was for Crowley and nothing else mattered. He managed to hit his enemy’s arm and knock him to the ground.

“Stop!” Michael said in a voice that made the ground shake. She pointed in Crowley’s direction and the pair paused their fight to look.

Crowley had returned to his normal human appearance, save for a few patches of scales. Hand on his chest, there was a bit of gold ichor, and his ring gleamed and dazzled. He groaned slightly and Aziraphale ran towards him.

Falling to his knees, Aziraphale set his sword down and touched Crowley’s face and he began to cry when the serpentine eyes opened and met his gaze.

“You’re alive!”

“Not for long, Sunshine!” Gabriel interrupted. He stood over them with his sword raised.

Aziraphale tried to grab his sword in vain. The flame had gone out and the handle was just out of reach. So he tried to throw himself over Crowley, only to get hopelessly tangled with the demon who was trying to place himself in harm’s way instead. It might have been funny, the two of them struggling to each keep the other safe, if they weren’t about to be destroyed.

Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon all moved towards Gabriel to stop him, but they were too far away.

Aziraphale decided to project one final thought to Crowley, _“I love you.”_

He scarcely thought it and heard Crowley’s response when the sky above them glowed intensely and a feminine voice none of them had heard for thousands of years boomed.

_“ENOUGH.”_

***

Aziraphale and the Archangels looked up and shielded their eyes as the Almighty’s light shone down on them. Crowley hesitated, then miracled a black velvet robe. He doubted She would notice or care, but if they survived this, Aziraphale doubtlessly would have a great deal to say about his attire or lack thereof.

_“I HADN’T PLANNED TO SPEAK WITH ANY OF YOU FOR ANOTHER THOUSAND YEARS. BUT GOLD FROM A HEAVENLY SWORD HIT ANOTHER PIECE OF HEAVENLY GOLD.”_

Crowley looked down at his ring, there were traces of golden blood on it and his chest. He’d expected to die, but had hoped the Almighty would be summoned. Angels had not raised swords against each other since Lucifer rebelled. While Crowley wasn’t an angel, Aziraphale’s winged gold brooch he’d had made into their rings was of Heavenly origin. Gambling on Gabriel’s sword hitting the ring buried under his scales has been a final desperate act.

“Lord, I was about to smite these sinners,” Gabriel informed her proudly.

“He meant well, but hadn’t thought it through,” Michael said and glared at him.

“Crowley is dangerous, Michael!”

_“AH YES, CROWLEY. IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME, CHILD. STILL FILLED WITH IMAGINATION, I SEE.”_

“That’s the problem, Lord.” Gabriel looked at Crowley with disgust. “He hasn’t changed. Even after Falling, he’s a menace! You’re nothing! Just an over ambitious failure from the lowest choir.”

_“YET HE BECAME AN ANGEL OF THE HIGHEST ORDER”_

“He didn’t have the right!”

“Lord,” Michael interjected and bowed her head. “Gabriel is overwhelmed by his anger and not thinking clearly. Please forgive him.”

_“CROWLEY, YOU DID INDEED ELEVATE YOURSELF FROM THE LOWEST CHOIR TO THE HIGHEST. WHY DID YOU DO SO?”_

Crowley held Aziraphale tightly in his arms as he muttered,”I wanted to build stars. They were your most beautiful creation and I wanted to serve you by making them too. It was what I desired most.”

“Lord, he’s lying! He’s a demon,” Gabriel cut him off.

_“AND WHY ARE YOU A DEMON, CROWLEY?”_

“I asked questions, Lord.”

_“AND SO YOU DID, BUT NOT OF ME. YOU ASKED THEM OF GABRIEL-“_

“Lord, I-“ Gabriel began to interrupt only to have Michael clamp her hand over his mouth.

_“I WOULD ASK YOU A QUESTION, CROWLEY. DO YOU STILL DESIRE MAKING STARS ABOVE ALL?”_

“No, not since my first trip to the Garden.”

_“AH YES, AZIRAPHALE. SO COMPASSIONATE AND CARING. TELL ME, PRINCIPALITY, WOULD YOU FALL TO KEEP THE DEMON CROWLEY SAFE?”_

“Yes.” Aziraphale spoke without a moment’s hesitation.

Crowley was overwhelmed both with love and utter terror at Aziraphale’s agreement. He shook Aziraphale slightly as if it would change his mind.

_“CROWLEY, WOULD YOU GIVE UP AZIRAPHALE FOR YOUR GRACE AND SALVATION?”_

“Lord, I-“ the demon stumbled. He was desperate to find words that would keep the angel safe. “I am ready for you to destroy me in any way you see fit. But I would ask you to spare Aziraphale. I tempted and seduced him.”

_“THAT IS THE FIRST LIE YOU HAVE EVER TOLD ME, CROWLEY. I SUGGEST YOU MAKE IT YOUR LAST.”_

Crowley knelt low. He was not one to beg, but for Aziraphale, he did indeed. “Please don’t punish my angel. He is the best soul I’ve ever known.”

“Dearest you mustn’t! Please Lord, Crowley may be a demon, but he is loving and kind-“

“Loving and kind! Let me smite them already!” Gabriel demanded. “Crowley has infected him with the sickness of his imagination. Just look at the proof of their fornicating!”

_“THEY IMAGINED BRINGING BALANCE TO THE WORLD, THAT AN ANGEL AND DEMON COMING TOGETHER IN LOVE MIGHT BALANCE GOOD AND EVIL.”_

“That’s why the eggs released colored smoke!” Aziraphale gasped.

“They what?” Crowley asked.

“Last night, I was falling asleep and-“

“Shut up! Both of you sick, perverted-“ Gabriel yelled until the Almighty made a throat clearing sound.

_“AN ANGEL LOVING A DEMON AND A DEMON LOVING AN ANGEL REQUIRES A LEAP OF FAITH AND A DEEP LEVEL OF TRUST. I OFFERED BOTH A CHANCE TO SAVE THEMSELVES AND YET THEY ONLY CARE ABOUT SAVING EACH OTHER._

_CROWLEY TRANSPORTED EDEN ITSELF THROUGH TIME AND SPACE. WITH HIS IMAGINATION, HE COULD RULE HELL EASILY. YET HE ONLY CARES ABOUT AZIRAPHALE._

_EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM IS UTTERLY WRONG-“_

“Ha!” Gabriel sneered and moved forward with his sword. “Just say the word and I’ll-“

The Archangel suddenly fell silent. He struggled to open his mouth, as if it has been sealed shut.

_“BETTER. EVERYTHING ABOUT AZIRAPHALE AND CROWLEY IS UTTERLY WRONG. AND EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM IS UTTERLY RIGHT. MY PRINCIPALITY HAS CHANNELED THE DEMON’S IMAGINATION FOR THE BETTER. HOW THEY EXPRESS THEIR LOVE ISN’T AS IMPORTANT AS THE RESULT OF THEIR LOVE AND THE POTENTIAL FOR GOOD.”_

Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale’s ear and wrapped his hands around the angel’s egg filled abdomen. The angel shot him a slightly irritated look, but settled into his arms.

_“GABRIEL, YOU ARE MY MESSENGER AND MICHAEL LEADS MY ARMIES. YET YOU SEEK TO DO HER JOB AND ARE UNABLE TO LISTEN FOR MY MESSAGE. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I WILL HELP YOU TO IMPROVE YOUR LISTENING SKILLS AND GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO PROTECT.”_

The Archangel made muffled sounds and tried in vain to speak.

_“YOU WILL STAND GUARD ON THE WALL OF EDEN IN SILENCE UNTIL I SEND YOU A MESSAGE. I CANNOT HAVE EDEN UNGUARDED SINCE CROWLEY BROUGHT IT HERE AND AZIRAPHALE IS TOO BUSY TO SERVE AS ITS GUARDIAN. MICHAEL.”_

“Yes, Lord?” She acknowledged.

_“RETURN IMMEDIATELY AND DIVIDE GABRIEL’S DUTIES BETWEEN SANDALPHON AND URIEL FOR THE NEXT COUPLE HUNDRED YEARS.”_

Michael shook her head at Gabriel. “Told you no good would come from this.”

“None whatsoever,” Uriel agreed. “Let’s go over your ideas when we get back, Sandalphon.”

“Lovely,” he agreed and shot a parting look at Gabriel.

The trio of Archangels disappeared in three streaks of white lightning that shot from the ground to the sky.

_“GABRIEL, I BELIEVE YOU HAVE A WALL TO ACQUAINT YOURSELF WITH.”_

The Archangel’s shoulders slumped and he walked slowly, manifested his wings and flew to the top of the wall, sword in hand as he began his punishment. Crowley suppressed an urge to smirk; the Almighty might not appreciate it.

_“AS FOR YOU TWO, SERVE ME BY USING YOUR IMAGINATION FOR GOOD, HOWEVER UNCONVENTIONALLY THAT MAY BE. THE WORLD NEEDS TO BE FILLED WITH LOVE AND THERE NEEDS TO BE BALANCE FOR HUMANITY TO FIND ITS PATH. YOU WERE ALWAYS DESTINED TO LOVE EACH OTHER; THE WAY IS UP TO YOU.”_

The light disappeared from the sky, Crowley’s wounds disappeared along with Aziraphale’s sword, and they were alone once more. They looked at one another in shock.

“Did the Almighty really just give us her blessings for me filling you with eggs?”

“Honestly, Crowley,” Aziraphale scolded. “It’s all ineffable.”

“Breeding you with eggs is ineffable?” the demon laughed. Then he stopped and his expression became serious. “I was afraid I would lose you today, angel.”

“Me too. Seeing Gabriel stab you was the worst moment of my existence.

“At least he’s being punished.”

“Guarding the most beautiful place on earth hardly seems like a punishment,” Aziraphale grumbled.

“It will be when he hears the sounds I’ll have you making.” Before Aziraphale could scold him, Crowley turned into a half snake and lifted the angel in his arms. When they were under the tree, the demon pressed his face against the angel’s.

“Have something in mind?” Aziraphale caressed where Crowley’s flesh gave way to scales.

“I believe someone has a clutch to pop out for the Serpent of Eden. After all, angel, the Almighty said we should.”

In a scandalized tone, Aziraphale said, “I believe she said we’re free to use our imaginations for good.”

He was about to answer the angel when he saw his expression shift to confusion. Even before Aziraphale asked, Crowley felt the question forming in the angel’s mind.

“What the Hell does that mean?”

***

Aziraphale watched as Crowley opened his mouth and closed it as he tried to answer. 

“I’m not sure where to even start, angel.”

He gave him a gentle smile of encouragement. “Perhaps start with, you were in the low choir, wanted to make stars, and somehow wished your way there.”

“Not wished exactly. I just thought it would be nice to be an apprentice star maker. I imagined it over and over, then one day there I was, an apprentice. For a long time I learned and then came the day I thought wouldn’t it be wonderful to be a star maker. It kept going until I was THE star maker.”

“Why didn’t you stop yourself from Falling? Imagine your way free?”

Crowley replied, “I didn’t understand how I did it. Looking back, it sounds foolish but I thought it was a series of promotions. When I Fell, I was half convinced Gabriel was right and that I deserved to.”

His heart ached for Crowley. The Archangel had instigated the demon’s Fall and there seemed no way of fixing it. As though sensing his distress, Crowley kissed his forehead.

“It wasn’t fun, but I didn’t fit in. Michael tried to stop him, but I Fell and that was that. Wasn’t anything to be done.”

Nothing to be done? Crowley’s imagination bent reality! Surely he could have done something! Aziraphale said, “You moved Eden.”

“I only recently realized my imagination could bend reality. The first time we were intimate and you had eggs, I think I accidentally wished it into being,” Crowley admitted almost inaudibly. 

“It wasn’t deliberate and I encouraged them, dearest,” Aziraphale soothed.

“Subconsciously, I think I wanted you to accept my demonic aspects. But by the time I realized, you were begging me for clutches of eggs.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s face down to his and kissed him tenderly. “Dearest, I used to lie in bed and touch myself imagining you in every form. I thought about you in full serpent form before we ever so much as kissed.”

“You did?”

“She said I had channeled your imagination. That odd clutch when Gabriel showed up while you were away? I felt so guilty, I think I punished myself”

Crowley looked unconvinced. “Angel, I was fantasizing about you pushing out larger eggs. I’m to blame.”

“Then we’re both to blame, Crowley. I loved stretching for your eggs and fantasized about larger and more. You never would hurt me, would you?”

“Never!”

“Then please don’t blame yourself. You might have promoted yourself to a star maker, but you never harmed anyone, much less me,” the angel said gently. 

“But I-“

“Crowley, you might have managed to bring Eden here on your own, however, creating clutches takes the two of us. I am an angel and you’re a demon; I’m pretty sure that this required both of being willing.”

Tension eased slightly from the demon. “I suppose you have a point. You honestly believe that?”

“I do,” he said and brought Crowley’s hand to the white gown that pulled tightly over his egg distended abdomen. 

***

Crowley felt the swell of his clutch through the fabric. “So beautiful, carrying my clutch. Your biggest yet, I think.”

“Today you gave me the most wonderful breeding.” Aziraphale smiled at him.

Pride washed over him. He’d wanted to fulfill Aziraphale’s fantasies and burying both cocks and knots in the angel had been incredible. Any concerns he had faded as the angel beamed at him.

“I love seeing you like this,” Crowley admitted almost shyly.

“Could we continue as you’d planned? I would like to see what you’d planned if we hadn’t been interrupted.”

Anticipation coursed through Crowley and replaced any lingering anxiety. He let his demonic side out once more, scales replacing his skin and changing into a large serpent instead of a naga. Huge coils held Aziraphale and he miracled the gown away, exposing the swell of his clutch. His mating plug still gleamed between the angel’s legs, he realized with a feeling of triumph.

Aziraphale stretched against his scales and shamelessly parted his thighs. Neither of them were ready for the angel to go into labor just yet. The eggs were still swelling and the angel’s cunt had swollen around the mating plug hungrily.

Crowley lowered his head and let his long tongue probe until he found Aziraphale’s clit at the edge of the plug. The angel offered the most delicious sound as the demon licked. Perhaps he would miracle the plug until the angel’s labor began. He liked seeing his pussy stretched around his plug.

He felt Aziraphale watching him eagerly. There was something so decadent about being in full serpent form and bringing the angel to orgasm. No holding back, just enjoying the holy creature opening for him. Technically it wasn’t wrong, they apparently were welcome to indulge, but Crowley still liked the aura of Sin.

Aziraphale’s engorged clit pressed eagerly into his forked tongue. The angel loved cumming for him and gave himself completely. Earlier intrusions were forgotten as the angel became frenzied and cried his name.

With the angel’s climax and orgasmic contractions, Crowley could see the outline of a couple eggs that were straining outwards from the angel’s womb. There was something exciting about seeing the small bumps on the angel’s egg rounded stomach. The clutch was large, he had no doubt it would be the largest the angel had pushed out and Aziraphale would revel in it.

There was something so innocent and pure about the angel, even as he was an utter hedonist that spread for the Serpent of Eden. He could breed Aziraphale every day for a thousand years and never tire of the sight of his eyes going wide with amazement as pleasure overtook him. Watching the angel cum was a revelation unto itself.

***

Aziraphale clutched his stomach as Crowley manipulated him from orgasm to orgasm. He felt so deliciously full of eggs and they would grow bigger still before his labor began. It was so decadent languishing in his coils as the forked tongue danced above the mating plug. Spread shamelessly for his Master’s pleasure, he felt so full and complete.

The massive clutch of eggs would be ready soon enough and he would feel so good pushing it out. But it wasn’t just the physical sensation, it was because it was Crowley. Any time he tried imagining this with anyone else, he felt horrified. Body and soul, he was Crowley’s.

Gabriel’s appearance had been awful, but having verification that their mating brought balance to the world? That was amazing! Crowley might be a demon, but Aziraphale had known from the start he was good, not that Aziraphale didn’t love him in demon form. He wanted Crowley to mount him as the Serpent of Eden again and again!

Taking both knots at the same time had been incredible and he hoped to experience them again soon. His pussy tingled around the mating plug, wishing Crowley might knot him again even now. Though perhaps given the massive clutch of eggs, it was better to wait.

He leaned back against Crowley’s coils and curved one arm around his abdomen which seemed to be swelling more by the moment with the large clutch. With his other hand, he reached for Crowley’s cloaca and caressed it.

The hemipenes burst out and he took them in his hands and moved his face between them as he licked them. 

_“Sometime I want to suck them both all the way while Master Crowley is in this form,”_ the angel thought.

 _“That can be arranged,”_ the demon projected back.

Aziraphale blushed slightly, he hadn’t meant to share the thought. But the embarrassment fell away as Crowley continued licking him. The only thing he could focus on was the riot sensation the demon’s tongue elicited. His body felt as it was about to burst as he came once more. There was a rush of liquid as the mating plug suddenly melted. His labor would be starting soon.

Crowley twisted and lined one of his hemipenes up with Aziraphale’s pussy. The cock pushed into the angel’s cunt and he spread widely under the demon so the scales could rub against his slick labia. Beyond thought, Aziraphale clung to him.

The serpentine body twisted so that the demon’s tongue could move between the angel’s arse cheeks and begin teasing his puckered hole open, even as a cock was buried deep inside the angel’s cunt. The forked tongue teased until it could push wetly into the angel’s backside.

Aziraphale mewled with the bliss at the dual sensations. His body tensed with on the edge then he cried louder as the pleasure deepened. Labor was starting and he sobbed as his body was wracked with ecstasy.

The demonic cock in his pussy pulled out and slid further back to his now miraculously lubed arsehole. Crowley pushed his cock slowly and deliberately into the angel’s backside. Aziraphale’s body tensed slightly against the intrusion, then yielded.

Long and thick, the hemipene teased against the angel’s prostate and brought a new wave of delight as it sank into place. Every part of him was touched and possessed by Crowley inside and out. 

Deep inside, Aziraphale felt an egg starting its descent.

“It’s starting!” 

_“I feel it starting to move,”_ Crowley said in the angel’s mind. _“So big, angel.”_

Aziraphale arched blissfully. While the egg was large, he was well aware he would expel it with ease. The contractions were strong and the orgasmic haze was starting. Crowley was there and he would never let any harm befall him.

The angel panted within the scaled coils. This morning, the Serpent of Eden had bred him with a clutch. It was time to embrace the incredible sensation of pushing it out. His cunt stretched deliciously as the egg moved downwards.

 _“It’s coming, Crowley!” A_ ziraphale projected. 

_“I feel it, angel. Keep pushing.”_

Between his legs, Aziraphale saw the white shell peeking out as his cunt lips held it tightly. It might go faster if he or Crowley eased it from his lips, but the sensation was too delightful to rush. His cunt stretched and pushed as he felt Crowley’s cock deep in his arse. An orgasm wracked his body and the egg along with a mixture of cum and pussy juice fell into the demon’s coils.

***

Crowley watched as Aziraphale pushed out the egg. It was on the upper end of what the angel had pushed out in the past, but he wasn’t concerned. Pleasure positively radiated from him.

 _“That’s it, angel,”_ he whispered reassuringly in his mind. _“Focus on how good it feels pushing your Master’s clutch out. I bred you with so many eggs and they’re going to feel so good.”_

_“More are coming! So fast, but so good!”_

He felt the angel’s contractions as Aziraphale’s arse squeezed his cock. It was remarkable feeling the angel’s orgasmic pushes. Through the thin barrier of flesh, he could feel as the eggs made their final descent to exit the angel. A couple followed the first in rapid succession. 

_“This one is really big.”_

Aziraphale’s thought was more matter of fact than panic.

_“Feel it making its way out, just keep pushing. You’ll stretch for it. You were built for this.”_

Crowley felt the pressure of the egg as Aziraphale squeezed to expell it. His angelic face was flushed as his body strained around the egg. It slowly came into view. At one time the demon would have been alarmed seeing the girth of the egg. But after several times of seeing Aziraphale’s ecstasy during the process and knowing how he’d stretched with ease to accommodate both his knots a few hours ago, he watched with enjoyment.

The angel made gasping sounds, but was clearly enjoying stretching around the egg. His engorged labia were slick with juice as he strained. Both of them watched the large egg crowning slowly then fall within Crowley’s coils.

_“So big!”_

_“You pushed it out with hardly any effort,”_ the demon projected reassuringly.

Aziraphale looked proud of himself for a moment before another flurry of eggs pushed their way out. Watching him push them out with confidence and enjoyment was deeply satisfying. The angel seemed to have mostly progressed past the fears of his earlier clutches. Both of them knew Aziraphale would deliver the eggs in ecstasy and that no matter how big, the angel would manage.

He miracled the eggs to a tuft of grass, then shifted his coils to bring Aziraphale closer to them. Crowley moved slowly so his cock remained buried in the angel’s backside. Although he always felt possessive, the demon felt an almost painful compulsion to claim the angel as he held and pushed out his clutch.

“There must be a dozen at least,” Aziraphale said in awe as he looked at them.

Crowley rubbed his scale covered muzzle against him. “Fifteen, angel. So far.”

***

Aziraphale rubbed his distended stomach with one hand. It was clear they had a long ways to go. “A full clutch.”

“You took my eggs so well, angel.”

Pride washed over Aziraphale. His Master was beyond pleased judging from the softness of his voice. Inside his arsehole, the demon’s cock grew harder still. “I feel so full.”

“Does it hurt?” Crowley asked, concern tinging his voice.

“Not exactly.” Aziraphale bit his lip thoughtfully and tried to find the words to explain. “It’s an almost hurt, the way one bite too many feels so full. A bit too much, but not painful. Every clutch of eggs feels this way. I rather like it, because it heightens my awareness of having a part of you inside me.”

“Good. Because I plan to breed you like this over and over.”

Aziraphale reached out and picked up the largest egg. It was about the size of Crowley’s fist, he decided as he turned it over in his hand.

“Bigger than a swan egg, I believe.”

“Perhaps closer to an emu,” Crowley said and traced his tongue over the angel’s rounded stomach. “But you took both my knots at once.”

He shivered with delight at both the sensation of the demon’s forked tongue and the memory of how the knots had felt. Aziraphale hoped Crowley would give him both knots again soon. Perhaps the next time he bred him, he thought as his womb contracted softly indicating he’d be pushing out more of the clutch soon.

Aziraphale returned the egg to the pile. One of the eggs split and gold mist came out. He could feel ethereal energy radiating from it. Then another split and rosy pink colored vapor floated into the air, a feeling of love emanating from it. A third egg split and red sulphuric smoke rose with an aura of menace.

“ _Oh my!”_ Aziraphale thought in wonder.

 _“Balance, angel. The occult and the ethereal commingling and balancing each other out. Like we balanced each other out since the beginning,”_ Crowley answered in the angel’s mind.

The eggs continued to open and then disintegrate into the ether. Aziraphale ignored his contractions as he focused on the display. But as the last egg disappeared, he couldn’t suppress a groan as his body began to demand release.

 _“Let’s try changing positions,_ ” the demon projected before pulling his cock out of Aziraphale’s arse, and shifting the angel to his hands and knees.

Tall soft blades of grass tickled the angel’s abdomen as he arched his back. Gravity pulled his distended belly down as the eggs shifted inside him. His thighs felt the rub of Crowley’s silken scales as he lowered his head and started to flick his serpentine tongue on Aziraphale’s clit.

 _“Going to help you,”_ the demon reassured him as he licked.

_“The next ones are coming.”_

_“Front row seat, angel. Want to see you.”_

Aziraphale blushed but remained in position as his womb contracted. His cunt grew slicker and he heard the deliciously obscene sound of Crowley licking him. Flutters of ecstasy mounted as his body struggled internally with the demon’s eggs and externally his clit received the inhumanly fast flickering of the demon’s tongue.

He cried out as he began to orgasm. An egg pushed through his body and he bore down as he struggled to expell it. His womb was trying to push more eggs into his birthing canal and Aziraphale canted his hips trying to accommodate them.

The egg stretched his cunt lips wetly. He was keenly aware Crowley was watching as he strained with the egg. It was obscene and wonderful all at once - an angel pushing out a demon’s egg. Never had Aziraphale felt so holy nor so dirty, and definitely not at once.

He belonged to Crowley and he wanted to be spread shamelessly before him as he pushed out his clutch. The egg broke free and fell to the ground below him, but Aziraphale didn’t have time to look at it or ponder its size. Another egg pushed largely and insistently forward. 

Crowley’s tongue continued its relentless assault on Aziraphale’s clit. The seat of the angel’s pleasure felt almost painfully engorged and yet he felt as if he would cease to exist if Crowley stopped. Only the demon’s touch felt real as he drowned in the rapturous sensation.

Egg after egg pushed outwards. Aziraphale’s pussy wept with need as it reluctantly let go of one egg and clung greedily to the next. One contraction melded into another as Aziraphale sobbed with ecstasy and pushed more of Crowley’s clutch out.

Reality faded and the edges went soft as Aziraphale pushed another egg out and collapsed on the ground. 

***

Crowley wasn’t surprised when Aziraphale collapsed. The angel had pushed out another fourteen eggs and been coming almost nonstop for the past half hour. He miracled himself from his full demonic form to his more practical naga form. Gently, he rolled Aziraphale onto his side.

The angel’s midsection was smaller but still quite round with his clutch. Both of them had wanted to breed the angel with a massive clutch. Crowley wondered if perhaps the angel had borrowed space from another plane to accommodate them. But perhaps they both had wanted it so much, physics had bent for the massive clutch.

Today had been a shock when the Almighty in a round about way condoned their union and all it entailed. Crowley had loved Aziraphale from the start and when he discovered they cancelled each other out, it had been a relief. Humans should be free to make their own way, without Heaven or Hell dictating to them.

It was precisely that sentiment that Gabriel had thrown Crowley out for. Just after he’d created Alpha Centauri, the Archangel told him about Eden and how humans would be tempted to sin. Being good was simple enough, why complicate it with temptation? That was the question he’d Fallen for.

Aziraphale made a slight sound and Crowley proceeded to look him over. The angel was smiling, which was definitely a good sign. A couple threads of slick from his pussy still joined him to the last egg he’d pushed out. He took one long finger and broke through them before parting Aziraphale’s thighs for a better look.

The angel’s cunt was gloriously slick and engorged from cumming. It contracted in a slow rhythm, Aziraphale’s labor doubtlessly continuing. Soon he would wake up and push out more eggs. The question was what would bring the angel the most pleasure?

Aside from Gabriel’s rude interruption, Aziraphale’s entire day has been about pleasure. The angel had climaxed on both his cocks repeatedly and even taken them both at once. Crowley’s hemipenes roused at the memory of double knotting the angel.

The demon smiled as inspiration struck. Pulling Aziraphale into his arms, he gave him a light kiss on the forehead. He held the angel close and began to slither towards the waterfalls. After the rain when they had been in Eden the first time, the two of them had explored and Crowley remembered as if it had been only yesterday.

At the water’s edge, he placed Aziraphale carefully on the grass before slithering into the water. The water pooling below the falls was chest high, but there was a large smooth rock shelf where one could sit and let the water flow around them.

During their first time in Eden, Aziraphale had sat on the shelf in his gown, refusing to strip down and swim with Crowley. The angel sat oblivious as the water made his gown cling provocatively. Crowley had enjoyed watching and wanted to push the angel down and fuck him. Today he was going to rail the angel on the rock. His hemipenes grew hard and pushed out from his body as he waited for Aziraphale to wake.

***

Aziraphale roused and sat up awkwardly. His abdomen was still rounded with eggs and his womb pulsed softly as it prepared to push out more of Crowley’s clutch.

“Crowley,” he called softly.

“Here, angel.”

He turned to see Crowley in the water, returned to his human form. Or rather partially human form Aziraphale noted as he saw the skin at his waist giving way to scales. There was an air of the demonic in his smile that sent a thrill through Aziraphale.

Crowley wasn’t evil, nor was he angelic. Somewhere in between his sarcastic wit and the kindness he showed Aziraphale were all the things the angel loved about the demon. The way he indulged Aziraphale completely, then suddenly would become demanding and dominate him, roused something the angel couldn’t put words to.

Heaven and Gabriel had demanded obedience, but Aziraphale had chafed against it and defied it quietly. Crowley had only to give him a firm look like he was now and Aziraphale was ready to submit. The demon invited his submission rather than demanded.

“Master Crowley.”

“Come to me,” he commanded and held out his hand.

Aziraphale leaned towards him and took his hand. In the water, he saw the demon’s hemipenes pushing out of the water and his pussy tingled in anticipation. Crowley pulled him into the water onto the rock shelf. Face to face, he beamed as the demon grabbed him and pulled him close.

He parted his lips as Crowley captured his mouth in a slow kiss. The demon’s tongue was no longer forked, but still retained its normal slightly too long shape. Aziraphale clung to him and basked in the kiss. His womb pulsed in reminder of the eggs he would push out soon, but for now he reveled in Crowley’s embrace.

After several teasing kisses, Crowley turned Aziraphale around so the angel’s back was against the demon’s chest. He licked and nipped the side and back of Aziraphale’s neck.

“You are going to sit in my lap,” he murmured sibilantly. “I am going to give you the slowest fuck.”

Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley snapped and he felt his arse hole grow slick once more. The demon made no move to penetrate him, but slid couple fingers under the water to lightly pinch his clit.

“I will take you in both holes. Only sliding my cock out of your cunt when I feel an egg pushing out.”

A flutter of desire began to pulse in Aziraphale as Crowley held him, fingers twisting the angel’s throbbing clit. This wasn’t the demon asking sweetly. It was the Serpent of Eden commanding him. Ragged breaths caught and became pants of anticipation as the demon continued.

“You will cum on my cocks, push out my clutch, and together we’ll watch as your eggs float to the surface.”

Aziraphale leaned back against Crowley and answered, “Yes, Master Crowley.”

The demon lifted him slightly and pressed his top hemipene against the angel’s slickened back opening. Although he longed to push down and take his demonic master in completely, Aziraphale waited. Crowley’s fingers teased his clit mercilessly as he pushed his cock gradually into Aziraphale’s anxious hole.

Almost as hard as the stone below, the demon’s phallus pushed in slowly and inexorably. Crowley clearly wanted Aziraphale to feel every inch of length and girth as he pressed inside him. As the cock sheathed in Aziraphale’s tight hole, he felt a sense of completion.

An orgasm built as Crowley manipulated Aziraphale’s clit. The rising pleasure caused his contractions to strengthen. Whether it a demonic miracle or the angel’s labor, Aziraphale felt his cunt getting slippery. Crowley brought his lower hemipene to Aziraphale’s pussy.

The demon teased his cock against the angel’s pussy for several torturous moments before gradually slipping it inside him. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale tightly as he held him in his lap. Impaled on the demon’s cocks, Aziraphale felt his body squeezing them. He was anxious for release, but Crowley merely held him in place, teasing him with his cocks.

***

Crowley enjoyed watching the angel shuddering in frustration for several minutes. He felt Aziraphale’s contractions building and finally brought his hand to the angel’s sweet spot once more. His fingers barely made contact before Aziraphale arched against him.

The angel panted with pleasure and exertion. Crowley’s other hand rested on the Aziraphale’s abdomen. He could feel the eggs shifting inside. A bit later he felt an egg pushing on the head of his cock and he pulled out of the angel’s pussy. 

Aziraphale pushed, his arse clamping almost painfully on the demon’s other cock as he moved the egg through his birthing canal. Crowley’s cocks throbbed as the angel pushed. A moment later, an egg floated on the surface of the water and moved to the far edge near the falls.

Gently he pushed his cock back inside Aziraphale. Arms around the angel’s waist, he used the buoyancy of the water to rock him slowly on his hemipenes. Aziraphale whimpered as he slowly worked towards another peak. Another egg pressed on the tip of Crowley’s penis and he pulled out. The angel climaxed as he strained to deliver more eggs. A trio of large eggs bobbed on the surface and caught in the current.

Once more, Crowley thrust gently inside Aziraphale. He kept one arm around the angel’s waist and reached for the angel’s hand with the other. Their rings glowed as they made contact.

 _“My love,”_ Crowley whispered in Aziraphale’s mind. After the earlier events, the rings had even greater significance.

 _“My Master, my serpent, my dearest love,”_ the angel projected back.

 _“Watch, angel,”_ Crowley instructed and gestured at the clear water below.

He undulated his hips until he felt the next egg then pulled out. Together they watched as one egg came out rapidly from the angel’s pussy. Another crowned and held stubbornly in place. Crowley caressed Aziraphale’s clit, but didn’t intercede as the angel panted and pushed. Aziraphale arched and cried out from the strain but clearly enjoyed every moment.

After the egg finally was expelled, two more followed before Crowley slid back into Aziraphale’s cunt.

The angel’s thoughts were incoherent, but happy. _“Big… Good… Happy... Eggs… Hemipenes... Master Crowley’s clutch… Serpent of Eden…. Knot me…”_

 _“Greedy little angel, always wanting more,”_ he replied with amusement.

Knotting Aziraphale wasn’t a good idea in his current condition, but that didn’t mean he was out of options. Crowley curved the tip of his tail up to Aziraphale’s pussy. Slowly he pressed his tail inside. It was odd, feeling his scales rubbing against his cock.

Aziraphale mewled happily at the additional stimulation. His contractions were steady and Crowley suspected would continue until all the eggs were delivered. Moving his hemipenes and tail inside the angel, Crowley brought him to orgasm.

An egg pressed against his cock, so he pulled out of the angel’s pussy, but he let his tail linger. He let the egg press against it and withdrew slowly. The egg found its way to the water and floated towards the others.

***

Aziraphale shuddered as he expelled several more eggs. After they cleared his pussy, Crowley’s cock and tail filled his cunt once more. It was beyond anything he’d imagined. His body was almost vibrating with ecstasy.

In between groups of eggs, his beloved Master fucked him slowly. The sensation of his scales teasing his pussy were exquisite. Between his labor with the serpent’s clutch and the deep fucking, his orgasms were colliding faster and faster together.

Soon he would be utterly at the mercy of the Serpent of Eden and his clutch. The feeling of complete surrender was wonderful. They had come so far since their first clutch. Eggs floated in the current and collected together. Aziraphale couldn’t muster the focus to count them, but he could appreciate there were many of them. All of them were large, but he’d been able to push them out without too much difficulty.

Knowing what to expect and knowing Crowley was with him allowed him to focus on the pleasure. The only fear he’d felt today was when they’d encountered Gabriel. From breeding to giving birth to the clutch of eggs, Aziraphale had felt nothing but joy.

He’d fantasized about being taken by Crowley in full serpent form, but it far exceeded his imagination. Feeling helpless as he gave his body to the Serpent of Eden had been a gesture of trust. It felt right, letting Crowley take him at his most demonic. 

Since their coupling this morning, Aziraphale felt a heightened awareness of Crowley’s demonic side. It wasn’t good or bad, it was simply Crowley. He felt a sense of freedom to submit to the demon without reservation because neither of them had anything hidden or that they hadn’t accepted about each other.

Crowley’s cocks moved inside Aziraphale and he whimpered as another orgasm built swiftly. He barely registered another egg was moving through his birth canal until Crowley withdrew his cock and tail. Aziraphale pushed and an egg went swiftly into the water. Another followed in rapid succession.

His body tensed slightly as he felt another egg descending. It was on the larger side, he could feel as it moved slowly and it took more pushing. Aziraphale panted as his body struggled to move the egg.

***

Crowley sensed Aziraphale hesitating slightly. He moved his hand to the angel’s clit to distract him slightly and began to thrust a bit faster in his arse.

 _“Look at you pushing out a full clutch. You’re doing so well.” C_ rowley projected praise to the angel to encourage him.

_“Am I?”_

_“You’re the Guardian of the Eastern Gate pushing out the Serpent of Eden’s clutch. I would expect nothing less of an angel as strong as you.”_

Aziraphale panted as Crowley brought him closer to climax.

_“There’s so many and they’re so big!”_

_“Exactly,”_ the demon agreed. _“You took two knots at once this morning. You're built for this. We both imagined you with a massive clutch. And how good you would feel doing it.”_

The angel relaxed slightly, then tensed with pleasure as Crowley’s fingers coaxed him to orgasm. Aziraphale quivered with a mixture of enjoyment and physical strain. Crowley watched closely, relieved to see the angel leaning into the pleasure once more. The egg floated to the surface a moment later.

It was large, but Crowley suspected Aziraphale had struggled more with nerves than pushing it out. He splayed his fingers on either side of Aziraphale’s cunt and let his thumbs press the angel’s engorged clit.

Aziraphale climaxed again and then again. His body shuddered as the eggs began to push out in rapid succession. The angel delivered a couple that were even larger still as he orgasmed. Crowley held Aziraphale as he labored with his clutch.

One egg would crown between the angel’s cunt lips, then release suddenly. It would scarcely start to float in the current before another egg started to make its way out. Aziraphale sobbed incoherently as his pleasure hit a fevered pitch that continued unendingly.

Crowley kissed him soothingly as he drank in the sight of the angel’s ecstasy. He watched as Aziraphale pushed out his clutch. Assured things were going smoothly, he allowed himself to enjoy watching as a larger egg would take the angel greater effort to expell. Aziraphale’s cunt would turn a deep pink and he would make the sweetest sounds as he climaxed and pushed.

The angel had let him breed him in full serpent form and was pushing out egg after egg. His abdomen was less swollen, but still stretched from the massive clutch. Crowley’s hemipenes throbbed as Aziraphale writhed with ecstasy. It was a nearly perfect session of the angel pushing out his eggs. Every clutch was better than the last. He wouldn’t ask Aziraphale to let him breed him again right away, but the thought made his cocks painfully hard.

***

Aziraphale was still panting from the last group of eggs when he felt tremendous pressure on his womb. It was the sensation that often was a prelude to a larger egg. He wasn’t frightened, but was a bit nervous as he felt it twist and move, he was aware this might take additional effort to push out.

A whimper escaped his lips. On the one hand, his abdomen fluttered with anticipation of passing the egg. But on the other, this egg felt giant and it wasn’t even in his birth canal yet!

He would stretch of course, but the pressure was overwhelming. Aziraphale considered how to ask Crowley for help, but couldn’t find words and what would he ask him for?

 _“How large is it?”_ Crowley asked in Aziraphale’s mind.

 _“Oh dear,”_ Aziraphale sighed in response. _“This is handy, but I don’t always do it right.”_

The demon kissed his neck. _“You’re in the middle of pushing out my clutch. I think a telepathic mistake is excusable. I’m here for you. What do you need?”_

_“I’m not sure exactly. I feel the egg moving from my womb but it’s so big.”_

_“You’ve pushed out several very large eggs, angel.”_

Aziraphale noticed Crowley’s cock growing harder in his arse. The prospect of him pushing out a larger egg was arousing the demon. Knowing Crowley was excited relaxed Aziraphale slightly. If the demon were concerned, then he’d worry. Of course that didn’t mean he didn’t have to work to push out the egg.

“I think I need help opening- erm oh dear.”

“I have you, angel.”

The demon brought his serpentine tail up to Aziraphale’s cunt. Under the water, the angel felt the tip press slickly against his entrance then slide in a bit.

 _“I want you to relax,”_ Crowley instructed. _“I’m going to push my tail in as deeply as I can. I’ll go very slowly. Pushing my tail inside should help dilate your birth canal.”_

_“Dilate.”_

_“Let me stretch you to make room for the egg,”_ Crowley soothed.

The smoothly scaled tail advanced slowly inside Aziraphale. Crowley had pushed the tip of his tail in before, but this was far more than the tip. It created an exquisite feeling of fullness.

 _“So deep.”_ He felt Crowley’s tail pressing up against the entrance to his womb.

_“Trust me, for this next part, angel.”_

There was a shift in Crowley’s lower body. His coils seemed to lengthen and grow thicker. Aziraphale moaned as the length of tail in his pussy thickened and pushed the wall of his birthing canal. It felt tight like when he took his knot, except this was his entire cunt!

Aziraphale gasped, he was about to ask how much more Crowley planned to dilate him, when he felt the huge egg move from his womb into his birthing channel. The demon pushed further until his tail was up against the egg and he groaned with arousal.

_“You like when I struggle with a large egg.”_

The demon didn’t try to deny the truth. _“I know how good you’ll feel in the end and I love that you want my eggs enough to struggle to push them out. Wouldn’t want you to suffer any horrible pain but-“_

 _“You like knowing I’m committed to the process.”_ Aziraphale understood. Even in the nervous moments, he loved sharing this with Crowley. _“It’s very large, because I feel it stretching me. Please keep your tail inside me as much as possible. Even with you dilating my pussy, it’s going to be a lot to push out.”_

He felt the demon grow harder still in his arse. Aziraphale tried to brace himself slightly, but his feet slipped on the rock. A moment later, Crowley snapped and two smooth outcroppings poked out of the rock that were perfect for Aziraphale to press his feet against while he bore down.

The egg moved a little as Aziraphale pushed and grunted. Crowley brought his fingers to Aziraphale’s clit and strummed lightly. Impaled on the demon’s cock in his arse and tail in his pussy, the angel whimpered.

Pressure intensified as his body fought to push out the egg. Every millimeter the egg progressed, Aziraphale felt his cunt stretch and struggle. It wasn’t easy, but it was far from unpleasant. 

Crowley’s fingers drew Aziraphale to orgasm and his tail pressed the angel’s g-spot. The demon’s tail dilating his cunt was helping. Aziraphale attempted to stifle himself but became aware Crowley grew harder with each cry. So he let himself cry out.

Aziraphale cried out with each contraction as the egg slowly moved down his birthing canal. Just as the egg made its way to his g-spot and Crowley pulled his tail out, Aziraphale felt his arse fill hotly with cum. A moment later, Crowley’s other hemipene replaced it. The egg pushed on Aziraphale’s spot and the demon fingered the angel’s clit furiously.

Throwing his head back, Aziraphale wailed in ecstasy. The large egg was holding tightly in a position that, coupled with Crowley’s touches, was beyond exquisite. Orgasms cascaded, one into another; the egg began to crown but held fast.

Crowley was right, he was built for this. Pushing out his Master’s clutch was incredible. Aziraphale’s body was strung more tightly than a violin string and it was ripe for the tune the demon and his eggs were playing on it. He began to sob with pleasure as his body shivered in utter bliss.

The huge egg finally pushed free. Aziraphale felt Crowley cum in his arse.

“Fuck, angel,” the demon groaned aloud.

Aziraphale continued cumming as a couple more eggs pushed out rapidly. He was still shuddering with pleasure, but he hadn’t pushed out any more eggs for several minutes and he didn’t feel anymore moving inside him. On the one hand, he felt drained, but he also felt loathe for the exquisite sensations to end. The sun was setting, he realized with a start.

“Any more, angel?” Crowley asked gently and ran his hand over his abdomen.

He shook his head and the demon picked him up and carried him out of the water and placed him under the tree. Crowley curled around him in naga form. The angel slid his hand over the demon’s scales and found his cloaca.

“Angel.”

“Want you inside me.”

“Not sure that’s a good idea,” the demon hesitated.

Aziraphale smiled as Crowley’s hemipenes pushed out eagerly and he ran his hands over them. He spread his legs, his cunt twitching anew at the hardening cocks.

Crowley laughed and reached around to give the angel’s bottom a smack, then slithered between his thighs. “No eggs, though.”

“Not tonight,” he agreed, though intended to discuss the matter in a few days.

Their lips met and their bodies melded together.

***

On the wall above Eden, Gabriel tried to unsuccessfully block out the sounds of pleasure that rose from below. As if that wasn’t bad enough, smoky bursts of colour lit the night sky above the waterfall. The product of the demon’s union with Aziraphale.

He hoped the Almighty might reprieve him soon, but he suspected he would be subject to listening to this at least a few times before relief came.

The sounds stretched late into the night and didn’t end until the first streaks of morning light. Gabriel shook his head, what was wrong with Aziraphale!

***

Aziraphale stretched comfortably on an oversized velvet chaise Crowley had miracled for them in the night. The demon slept in human form and held him closely.

His body was deliciously sore from yesterday’s pleasures, but his heart was filled with contentment. Crowley loved him without question or reserve and Aziraphale could say he had no hesitation or worries about loving Crowley.

He would have preferred the Almighty blessing their union under more dignified circumstances, but perhaps it was part of her ineffable plan.

Their love had channeled through imagination a means of bringing balance to the world and that was a gift, however it occurred. Aziraphale snuggled up to Crowley and closed his eyes.

_“PERHAPS ONE DAY YOU’LL IMAGINE AN EGG OF YOUR OWN FLESH.”_

“What was that, angel?” Crowley asked groggily.

“Thought you said something,” Aziraphale replied with a yawn.

Crowley miracled a warm blanket around them and kissed the angel’s forehead. “Get some rest. We can talk about another clutch tomorrow.”

The angel and demon fell asleep in Eden under the Tree of Knowledge, content in the knowledge they would be together until the end of time itself.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End? I had planned a couple one shots to follow up, then had a sequel plot bunny start leaping. So be sure to follow the Seduced By The Serpent Series and watch for the next story starting soon.
> 
> Please comment, kudo, or PM if you enjoyed. 
> 
> Social Media  
> Twitter: @SparkleOfAStar  
> Tumblr: sparkle-in-the-stars
> 
> Other Miscellaneous Notes
> 
> For Aziraphale’s final clutch of eggs in this story, I referenced a large one as being emu sized which is approximate to the average fist at one point. Later there are a few eggs that are larger still, but don’t give a size reference. I leave it to your imagination and wishes. 
> 
> The tone of this story didn’t really feel right for them to have a baby and it wasn’t in my plans, but a few people were hopeful. So I made it possible but not definite so readers could imagine the future that makes them happiest.
> 
> And if anyone is curious about the whole SparkleInTheStars/SparkleInTheDarkness thing. I originally created the Darkness name for more fetish oriented fics, but accidentally put my regular Stars name on as well. Eventually I might go through and fix it. But figured I’d clarify.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a lot of fun to write this! I'm hoping to expand this with at least one or two more chapter of naga and oviposition. As well as possibly incorporating another prompt Aivelin gave me with Aziraphale and lactation that would fit beautifully into this story.
> 
> The Jane Austen parody title of the fic is intended as humorous and not to be taken seriously in any way.


End file.
